One Drunken Night In Vegas
by Lila Turner
Summary: Instead of a Hunsford proposal, you get a Vegas proposal with an inebriated Elizabeth and Darcy. What happens to these beloved characters in this very modern, what if, version of P&P.
1. Prologue

_**One Drunken Night In Vegas**_

**Prologue**

She woke up with a major headache and the sun shining down on her face. She groaned and threw the covers over her head. The moment she did, she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. Why was she naked? She never slept naked.

She took the covers off her head, and blinked several times trying to adjust her blurry vision to the light. Which was very difficult considering the pounding in her head. Finally, she was able to look around her. Where the hell was she? She was sure she had never seen this room before.

She ran both hands over her face trying to wake herself up, and make herself think straight. When she felt a strange, smooth surface rub against her face. It was coming from her hand. She looked at her left hand and saw a platinum and diamond band on her ring finger.

She froze. What the hell!? Was this a dream? Suddenly she heard a groan and felt the bed shake. She turned to the right to see the huge lump under the blanket begin to move. Oh shit! What had she done!?

Suddenly images started flashing in her head. Loud music, dancing, drinking, a secluded corner, kissing, "Will!" she yelled.

The lump in the bed shot up at the sound of her yelling his name. "What!?" he yelled back, but he quickly started groaning and rubbing his head from the effects of getting up too fast. He was obviously in the same condition that she was in.

"Will, what did we do last night!?" she said in a panic.

"Elle?" he questioned after rubbing his eyes and opening them. "Elle," he said, realization dawning on him finally.

She grabbed his left hand and pulled it up to her face. There, on his ring finger, was a matching platinum and diamond band. She brought her hand up to compare it to his. They both stared at their rings realizing the full impact of what they had done.

Last night, Elizabeth Bennet married Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Do you want to know what happens next?_

_I know this is short but it's just the prologue. I have been working on this for a couple of months now, and have several chapters already written. _

_I was just waiting to post it until **Appearance May Often Deceive **was done, but I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see what you guys think. Especially since there are only a few chapters of A. M. O. D. left, and most of that is already written anyway._

_I guess I'll post the first chapter depending on how you all respond to this :D_

_By the way, the next chapter of A. M. O. D. will be up soon. I'm in the process of editing it :( _


	2. Chapter 1

_**One Drunken Night In Vegas**_

**Thanks For All The Reviews! I Love You Guys :D**

**Author's Notes : Yes, you will learn the events that led up to their wedding. Yes, you will learn why they are in Vegas, and what happened on their trip. You will also learn how they met and the interaction they had with each other before their trip. At the moment, it looks like that will be in Chapter 4.**

**(Hint: Think along the lines of the original until the point where he proposes. What was their relationship like? And what were their feelings towards each other? Except Elle has not learned about Will's involvement in Charles and Jane's relationship. Well, not yet anyway, ha ;D) **

Chapter 1

Elizabeth was going to be sick. She wasn't sure if it was from the large amounts of alcohol she had consumed the night before, or the realization of what she had done. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her as best as she could, as she stumbled out of bed. She struggled to free the sheet that was still partially tucked under the mattress, and ran into the bathroom.

Will sat there stunned. He didn't know what to think. His head was pounding, his stomach was rebelling, and he was trying to gauge Elizabeth's reaction. Locking herself in the bathroom was obviously not a good sign. He struggled to get out of bed, and looked for something to put on. He then knocked on the bathroom door and called Elizabeth's name pleadingly. When he heard her emptying out the contents of her stomach, he felt better about her hasty retreat. He was hoping that she locked herself in the bathroom because she was hung over, and not because she regretted what had happened.

He had to admit that everything that happened last night was not what he had originally planned. However, he wouldn't go back and change anything. Ideally, he wouldn't want to wake up, from his wedding night, suffering from a massive hangover. Nor would he want his bride puking her guts out. But at least Elizabeth and he were finally together. And married no less. It was his dream come true, with a few little kinks.

Will had hoped that he could introduce Elle to Georgiana. And he had always planned to have his family present at his wedding. But last night he didn't think of any of that. He followed his heart and was happy. No matter what the consequences.

* * *

Elle finished emptying out the contents of her stomach and was now slumped on the ground. Though the thought of remaining on the bathroom floor for the rest of the day was appealing, she really needed to take a shower. In reality, she just leaned her body against the shower wall, as the water splashed on her face. She felt too sick to stand up straight. She had no idea how long she allowed the water to wash over her. She just closed her eyes and hoped that the water would miraculously wash away all the events of the night before. But it didn't happen. She felt so horrible that she didn't have the will power to think about what she had done and the consequences of her actions. She was trying her best to ignore the images flashing in her head. All she wanted right now was the severe pounding in her head to stop.

She got out of the shower and put on a hotel robe. She rinsed her mouth out with the hotel's complimentary mouthwash, and contemplated her next move. She really did not want to go back into the bedroom. She really did not want to face Will. However, she desperately wanted to get her hands on the bottle of _Advil_ she kept in her purse. Where was her purse anyway?

There was only one way to find out, and that was to exit the bathroom. She sighed, opened the door and walked out. To her relief, Will rushed right past her and closed the door. She could hear he was feeling that exact same way she had. She started to stumble around the room, looking for her purse. She finally found it on the floor of the closet, along with her clothes in a plastic bag. That was funny, because she didn't remember putting it there. She finally located her precious bottle of _Advil_, and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini bar. She really was not in the mood to get dressed, but she took the opportunity to do so since Will was still in the bathroom. She then flopped herself down on the bed, hoping and praying that the _Advil_ would kick in soon.

Elle just laid there. She couldn't believe she had married Fitzwilliam Darcy. Yes, the man was gorgeous. But he could also be an arrogant jackass as well. How could a few cocktails make her forget that?

Elle had hated him for months. Yet, he hadn't been that bad during their trip. At times she could even say he had been . . . nice. But that was still no reason to marry him. Oh, what had she been thinking? I guess that's it. She wasn't thinking, and now she was in the biggest mess of her life.

A little while later, Will finally came out of the bathroom. Elle had no energy or brainpower to talk to him. Her brain was still not functioning properly at the moment. So she just waved the pain reliever up in the air to distract Will from talking about what had happened. Will smiled at her thoughtfulness and grabbed the bottle. After swallowing a couple of pills, he laid down next to her.

About ten minutes later, a horrible thought popped into Elle's head. "Will, last night we didn't . . . we didn't . . ."

"Elle!" Will shouted as he bolted up into a sitting position and looked down at her. "You can't tell me you don't remember! Especially considering the number of times we . . . "

"No! That's not what I meant. What I was trying to say is, we didn't use any kind of . . . protection. Did we?" she asked hoping she had just forgotten about that little detail. Praying they had used something but she just didn't remember.

With realization just dawning on him, Will laid himself back down and said, "No we didn't."

Elizabeth just groaned. She couldn't believe she had been so irresponsible. It would definitely complicate matters if she ended up pregnant. How could she get this marriage dissolved, if it turned out she was pregnant?

After a few minutes Will added, "Don't worry about it. We're married now. It's not like we can't afford a baby."

Elizabeth quickly shot herself up in a sitting position, trying to ignore the dizziness it caused, and glared down at Will. "You want me to be pregnant!"

"I didn't say that. I mean, it wouldn't be the best timing if that's the case. But, we're married now. We're rich, and I've always wanted children," he finished.

Elle just put her head in her hands. She really did not have the brain power to discuss this right now. And she could not believe that Will was talking about having children. With her! Didn't he think that they had made a terrible mistake like she did?

She looked up and noticed the clock for the first time. It was 1:30 in the afternoon, "Charlotte!" she screeched as she jumped out of bed.

"What!? What happened!?" Will asked as he bolted upright.

"Have you seen the time!? Charlotte must be worried sick!" Elle exclaimed.

Elle grabbed her cell phone from her bag and turned it on. The screen told her she had 23 missed calls. The majority had come from either Charlotte or Maria's cell phones. She quickly dialed Charlotte's number.

Elle put the phone to her ear and heard it ringing. Then Charlotte's voice screeched on the other end of the line, "Elizabeth where are you!?"

Elle quickly winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. She could still hear Charlotte saying, "Hello! Hello! Elizabeth! Are you there!?"

Elle put the phone back to her ear as she answered, "Yes, I'm here Charlotte."

"Where are you!? Is Will with you? We have all been worried sick!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Yes, Will is with me. And we are here at the . . ." she paused to look at the monogram of her disregarded bathrobe, "_Bellagio_."

"The _Bellagio_? Are you calling from the lobby? Why didn't you just come up?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

"No. It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I'm just calling to let you know we are all right," Elle answered.

"All right? Elle, you do realize that the car will be here in half an hour to take us to the airport, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Shit!" Elle closed her eyes, hung her head and stamped her foot in frustration.

"What?" Will suddenly asked.

"The car arrives in half an hour to take us to the airport," she told him.

"Ooooh," he replied as looked over at the clock. He had forgotten that they were supposed to leave today.

"Elle, you have to get up here now! I've already had Maria pack most of your things," Charlotte continued.

"Okay. We'll be right there," Elle said as she flipped her cell phone shut.

"Will, you better hurry up and get dressed. We have to leave," she told him as she started to collect her things. Then she noticed the disregarded clothes on the floor.

"Oh," she said as she picked up the simple, white dress that she vaguely remembered from the night before.

"What?" Will asked as he came up behind her while he was buttoning his shirt.

"What are we going to do with all this? We can't just leave it here," Elle said in frustration as she stared at the circular table that was set up in front of her. It contained a basket with goodies, most notably a box of gourmet chocolates. An empty photo album with the words _Our Wedding_ on the cover, and their marriage license tucked inside. Two champagne flutes, with its box and wrapping that had been hastily thrown on the floor. And the bouquet of flowers Elle remembered carrying the night before.

"We'll just put it in a bag and take it with us," Will said like it was obvious.

"Do you hear what you're saying? You want us to show up with all this stuff and a wedding bouquet, after we have been gone all night. And you don't expect them to ask any questions! Or figure out what we've done!" Elle exclaimed.

Will sighed and rubbed his head, "Well it's not like they aren't going to find out."

"Find out? You're going to tell them!" Elle yelled.

"Well of course we're going to tell them. We're married. It's not like we're going to hide it," Will replied.

Elle just stood there with her mouth hanging open. She had to be hallucinating. She had to still be drunk. She couldn't possibly have heard him correctly. He did not just say he intended for them to stay married! No! This was too much for her to handle right now. She was going to have to deal with that later. First she had to make Will listen to reason.

"So you intend to go downstairs and tell them we got married?" Elle asked patiently.

"Well, why shouldn't we?" Will asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that they'll realize that we're a couple of raving lunatics. That can't handle our liquor. And they'll have us committed to an insane asylum where we belong. I think that is a pretty good reason why we should keep this information to ourselves," Elle replied sarcastically.

"Okay, they will be a little surprised when they find out," Elle scoffed at his remark, "Shocked," he amended.

"But we are going to have to tell everyone sooner or later," Will said.

"Later. Much later," Elle pleaded with him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Hello, think about it? My parents are going to kill me! My whole family is going to kill me! What about yours? Don't you think they're going to be upset?" Elle asked him.

"Actually, they've all been bugging me to settle down for years," Will told her as she sighed in exasperation.

She decided to take another approach, "Have you thought at all how you're going to tell them? How they might find out about this? Have you given one thought to who is waiting for us downstairs? Colin. Your aunt's attorney. The eternal suck up! The moment he finds out what we've done, he is going to call your aunt and tell her. Hoping to score a few points. He has the biggest mouth! He can't keep anything to himself. By the time our plane lands, the whole world will know what we've done. Do you really want that to happen? I don't want my family to find out that way," Elle finished.

Will sighed in frustration, closed his eyes and started to rub his forehead. "You're right."

"So we're not going to tell them?" Elle asked hopefully.

"I guess not," he muttered.

"So what are we going to do with all this?" Elle asked again.

"I'll call the concierge and have him take care of it," Will replied as he walked toward the phone.

As Will dialed the lobby, Elle came across an empty champagne bottle. "Well that explains why I don't remember the second half of the night," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Elle said as she put the empty bottle back in the silver ice bucket, that was now filled with water.

Elle just shook her head. She didn't even like champagne. What had she been thinking?

A couple of minutes later, Will got off the phone and asked if she was ready to go.

"Wait a second. What are we going to tell them?" Elle asked.

"Nothing I guess," Will replied.

"Nothing?" Elle asked incredulously.

"What? Do you want us to lie?" Will asked as Elle just shrugged in response.

"We'll just say we'll tell them when we get home. Which we will," Will told her.

"Fine," Elle said as she walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

She suddenly stopped and yelled, "Wait!"

"What?" Will asked in surprise.

"The rings! You have to take off your ring," she told him.

Will frowned as he rubbed his ring with his thumb. He hadn't planned on taking it off. And, it kind of hurt him that she wanted him to.

"Please Will. We can't show up with wedding bands," she pleaded with him.

Will finally nodded as he slipped the ring off his finger and put it in his pocket. Elle did the same, and put her ring securely in her purse. She then turned and walked out the door. Will followed as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

_By the way, I did do research on wedding packages in Las Vegas. So the items I have listed as being in their room, would be set up for them based on where I had them marry. (You'll get those details later.) _

_The only difference is I wrote that part of the story in November, so it is a little out dated. I logged on to the website today, and some of the prices are different. As well as some of the items that come in the packages._

_But you'll learn all about that when you read about their wedding night._

_Do you want to know what happens next? Let me know what you think :D_


	3. Chapter 2

_**One Drunken Night In Vegas**_

_**Author's Notes** : A couple people have asked if Elle is Elizabeth's nickname. Yes it is, and I'll explain why in chapter 6 (it's currently written in 6, but I can always add or combine chapters, so it can change). **hug** was exactly right with the "slightly arrogant" comment concerning Will. Since they were drunk, Elle never told him off which everyone knows helped Darcy to change his ways in the original. **bianca89 **was also right in assuming he is ignorant of her feelings just like the book. _

_Will is rich, handsome and has women like Caroline throwing themselves at him all the time. So he probably thinks why wouldn't Elle want to be married to him, since every other woman apparently does. Any apprehensions he had about her returning his feelings vanished when she said I do. After all, he knows Elizabeth Bennet is not a gold digger and has never fit on him. So in his mind, why would she marry him unless she was in love just like he was. _

_Thanks to **sammie28** for letting me know my account was blocking anonymous reviews. I didn't know it had that feature, and it should be fixed now for those of you who aren't registered. _

_**Sorry to those who tried to review in the past, but were blocked from doing so.** _

Chapter 2

Elizabeth took a deep breath, inserted her key card in the slot and opened the door to the suite she had been sharing with Maria Lucas. Expectantly, she found Maria and Charlotte Lucas waiting for her on the couch. The moment she stepped into the room, they jumped off the couch, ran and hugged her. Moments later, they pulled away and Charlotte's relief quickly turned to anger.

"Where the hell have you been all night!?" Charlotte yelled.

Elle winced and put her hand to her head, "Charlotte please."

"Oh, you're hung over! We'll that's just perfect. That's great! That's exactly what you deserve! Do you know the hell you put us through?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm sorry," Elle said meekly.

"You're sorry. You're sorry? You've been missing for 15 hours and you're sorry! You scared us half to death the way the two of you just vanished like that! We searched the entire club for you two, then came back here. I was up all night worried, imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to you!" Charlotte yelled.

"I'm really sorry. I never meant for you to worry," Elle said in a low voice.

"Why didn't you call?" Charlotte asked.

"I wasn't myself last night. I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking," Elle replied meekly.

"Where were you? Where did you go?" Charlotte demanded.

"Look Charlotte, I'll tell you later. I now have fifteen minutes to change and get the rest of my stuff together, before the car comes. Don't you have to get your things ready to go?" Elle asked trying to change the subject.

"No, Colin has already had a bellman take our things downstairs. And he went downstairs to check all of us out. So you just have to drop off your key when we go down," Charlotte told her as Elle headed for her bedroom.

Elle grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. Once she locked herself in, she could hear Charlotte yelling, "I'm serious Elle! I'm expecting an explanation!"

* * *

Will stepped inside the suite he had been sharing with his cousin, Chris Fitzwilliam, only to find the man in question lounging in a chair, with his feet propped up on the coffee table, smirking.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," Chris said with a laugh.

"It's nice to see you too," Will replied as he walked towards his bedroom.

Chris got up and followed him, "So? Aren't you going to thank me?" Chris asked.

"Thank you for what?" Will asked as he started gathering his things.

"For what? What do you mean, for what? For getting you and Elle together," Chris replied like it was obvious.

Will stopped and looked at his cousin in complete confusion. He then shook his head and said, "Chris I don't have time to hear you ramble," Will said as he continued to pack his things.

"You think you'd be more appreciative. After all, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have the woman of your dreams," Chris said as he plopped himself down on the bed.

"Oh, you want me to thank you because you backed away from Elizabeth? Is that it?" Will asked as he changed into a clean shirt.

"No, I'm talking about last night. I knew my plan would work," Chris told him.

Will just sighed and said, "Chris, I still must be drunk, because everything you're saying just sounds like gibberish."

"Oh, come on! I knew the two of you just had to loosen up, in order for you to get together. The moment you two disappeared, I knew what you were doing. I'm just glad you didn't bring her back here, because I wouldn't have wanted to listen to the two of you all night. Though, I never thought of Elle as the kind of girl to sleep with someone on a first date. Not that last night was even a date really. But, you two have known each other for awhile now," Chris said more to himself then for Will's benefit.

"Okay Chris, will you please stop talking in riddles and help me get my stuff together," Will had enough of Chris speaking nonsense.

"Man, you're really bossy when you're hung over," Chris said as he got up and started helping Will.

* * *

Elle was standing in the hotel lobby, handing her card key over to the girl behind the counter, when she felt someone grab the duffel bag out of her hand. She turned to see Will, "I'll take that," he said with a smile.

"You really don't have to . . ." Elle started but cut herself off. She could tell by the look on Will's face that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. And she really wasn't in the mood to argue over something so small.

Will grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in between hers as he started walking toward the limo that was waiting for them. Elle stopped walking and Will looked at her, "Will, they're gonna . . ."

"Elizabeth, they're not going to figure out we're married just because we're holding hands," Will interrupted as he lowered his mouth to her ear. He then kissed her forehead when he finished speaking and smiled at her.

Elle felt a strange sensation come over her. No matter all of Will Darcy's faults, she didn't want to be responsible for hurting him. Why was he doing this? Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? He was making it that much harder for her to tell him how she really felt about their so-called marriage.

They continued to walk and Elle inwardly groaned as they stepped out of the hotel lobby. The big, black, sunglasses covering her bloodshot eyes and the glass covering above her, did nothing to comfort her from the effects the sunlight had on her headache. Elle quickly wondered if this was how Britney and Paris felt every day when they left their house. Elle could only console herself with the knowledge that unlike Britney and Paris, at least she was wearing underwear.

* * *

_Yes, I know I'm a tease, but how fun would it be if I just gave you everything at once. At least you got a couple of clues in this chapter._

_Since I'm writing two different stories at once, I don't know if I should just switch off back and forth. Or update based on who demands it more?_

_Let me know what you think ;D _

_**And Sorry again to everyone who tried to review before, but were blocked from doing so. It should work now** _**:D**


	4. Chapter 3

_**One Drunken Night In Vegas **_

_Author's Notes : When I started writing this story back in November, I had been using all the locations in the book. But then it got too complicated coming up with fake traveling distances between the cities, so I chose to have the story take place in Southern California. This location fits best for what I have planned._

_I purposely left out Elle and Darcy's physical descriptions, ages, jobs, hair color, etc. because it is all coming in chapters 4 and 5. Though I only hint at Will's job in those chapters, it will be revealed in an interesting way in chapter 6 ;D. At the moment Elle's job will be revealed in 8 or 9, though I'm still trying to decide what it should be. For plot purposes, I have to wait to reveal her job based on how the story will unfold._

_The answer to the "will Will deserve to be told off" question is yes. Elle will find out what Will did to interfere in Charles and Jane's relationship. But that is several chapters away. That does not necessarily mean that they will have been married for a long time (for example, three or four chapters might be covering all the events that have only taken place in one day)._

_I really want to answer the Lydia / Wickham question that was asked, but am afraid that if I try to give a hint I will reveal too much. But that part is revealed around the time of the Jane / Charles' thing. _

Chapter 3

Elizabeth Bennet believed in marriage. She really did. She believed marriage vows were sacred and should not be taken lightly. That is why she didn't understand why she allowed alcohol and lust to throw her values out the window. She didn't know what to do. Elle was not a quitter. Yet, she didn't see how she could stay married to a man she didn't love.

Elle had always made fun of celebrities with their quicky marriages and quicky divorces. She'd never thought she find herself in this position. She didn't know what was worse. Should she just end the marriage now, without even trying to make it work? Or should she try to make it work, only to end up getting divorced in a couple of months or even a year? She honestly didn't know what the right answer was.

A marriage with Will would never work out. First and for most because she wasn't in love with him. They had nothing in common. They lived different types of lives. She didn't want the same kind of marriage her parents had. Though she loved them both deeply, she could honestly say that her parents didn't get married for the right reasons. It was obvious to Elle that her father had only married her mother for her beauty. Her father was an intelligent man, while her mother spent most of her time . . . shopping. Some days her mom could even make _Jessica Simpson_ look like a genius. Elle's parents always tried to spend the minimal amount of time together as possible. Elle found this funny, because even with her parents spending so much time apart, they still managed to have five daughters.

No, she didn't want to repeat their mistakes. She wanted a husband that she actually wanted to spend time with. But what if she told Will she wanted their marriage dissolved, and it turned out she was pregnant. What would she do then? Elle was completely confused. She just needed time to think. Time away from Will, where she could think clearly and come up with the right decision. These were Elizabeth's thoughts as she exited the airport bathroom. The moment she did, Will approached her with two cups of coffee.

"Here, I got this for you. The coffee might make you feel better. I fixed it just the way you like it, with cream and two sugars," Will said with a smile as he handed her the cup.

Elle frowned for a second. How did Will know how she took her coffee? She then pushed the thought to the back of her head as she thanked him.

"I wasn't sure if I should get you this or a bottled water. They say you should drink lots of water when you've been drinking. Maybe I should go get you some," he said as he turned back towards the food court.

Elle grabbed his arm and turned him back around, "No, it's okay. The coffee's just fine. I don't need any water."

"Are you sure? Because it really isn't any trouble," Will asked eager to please her.

"No, I'm fine," Elle told him with a slight smile.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Will asked her.

"No, I couldn't eat anything," Elle said as she put her hand on her stomach, remembering how she felt a couple of hours ago.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you eat something. I could go get you a soup or something light like a salad?" Will asked.

"No, really I'm fine," she told him.

Elle was slightly confused. Why was he being so nice? Was she really in that bad a shape? Or was his concern for another reason. Could it be true? Did he really mean it last night when he said he loved her? No, it couldn't be true! How could Will fall in love with her without her realizing it?

The guilt just poured over her. Will was making this situation even worse. How could she tell him that she wanted to end their marriage, if he really did have feelings for her?

"Have you thought about what we're going to do when we get back?" Will asked.

Elle just shook her head so Will continued, "I thought I would drive you up to Santa Barbara, and we can tell your parents together. Then we can get your things and I can bring you back home with me."

"Will, I can't do that," Elle protested.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"First of all, I can't just drop a bomb like that on my parents!" Elle exclaimed.

"Yes, they'll be shocked and a little disappointed that they weren't at the wedding. But I wouldn't consider our news a bomb," Will told her.

"How can you say that? We never even went out on a date and we got married!" Elle exclaimed.

"It's not like that. We've known each other practically as long as Charles has known Jane. And when they were dating, we went practically everywhere with them," Will reasoned.

Elle stood there dumbfounded. "You can't make up a relationship that didn't exist! Me spending time with my sister and her boyfriend, does not automatically mean I was dating his friend when he chose to tag along," Elle protested.

"I'm not saying we were dating. I'm saying that I don't think your parents will be that shocked considering we spent practically the same amount of time together as Charles and Jane," Will clarified.

Little did Will know that Elle had been telling everyone for months that she couldn't stand him. So Elle changed the subject, "Well, the second reason why your plan won't work is because I have to work on Monday, and I can't take anymore days off," Elle informed him.

"Well I was scheduled to leave on a business trip to London on Monday, but I'm canceling it," Will told her, hoping it would cause her to have a change of heart.

"Why?" Elle asked as an idea popped in her head.

"Hello? We just got married! I'm not about to leave my bride for two weeks. Business can wait," Will told her.

Elle saw this as the perfect opportunity she needed to come to a decision. Two weeks would give her enough time to break the news to her parents, find out whether or not she was pregnant, and figure out what exactly she should do next.

"No, you should go," Elle told him.

"What?" Will asked shocked.

"It'll give me the time I need to break the news gently to my parents. Plus I have to work, so what's the point in delaying your trip?" she asked him.

"You mean to tell me it'll take two weeks to break the news gently to your parents? What are you planning to do? Give them a clue a day or something?" Will asked in disbelief.

"No, I just need time to figure out how I'm going to tell them. Please Will. What's the point in staying if I have to work anyway?" she asked him.

"You can just quit," Will told her.

"Quit!?" Elle exclaimed. Why would she quit the job she loved!?

"We'll you're going to have to quit anyway, since you're moving to L. A. to be with me," Will replied nonchalantly.

Again Elle was dumbfounded. This was why she hated him so much. He could be so presumptuous! They hadn't even been married 24 hours and he was already making decisions for her.

"I can't just quit my job! It's unprofessional and no one would ever take me seriously again!" Elle exclaimed.

Realizing he was getting his bride angry, Will decided to cave. They hadn't had time to discuss any of this before they got married. And he didn't what this to blow up into one of their infamous debates.

"Okay, how bout this. You go to work on Monday and give them your two week notice. I fly to London and get as much work done as I can in a week. Then I fly back here and spend a week with you in Santa Barbara, as we prepare to move your stuff to my place? I think a week is more than enough time to tell your parents," Will suggested.

It wasn't what Elle wanted, but getting rid of Will for a week was better than nothing. So she nodded and said, "Okay."

"Alright," Will said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He then wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Elle thought it would be cruel if she pulled away, so she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. She felt so tired and she had to admit it was comforting being in his arms.

When Will finally loosened his hold on her, he smiled and asked is she wanted to join the others. Elle just shook her head. Will thought it was because she wanted to spend more time alone with him. But in reality, Elle couldn't face the others. Awkward silence couldn't even begin to describe their limo ride to the airport. The moment Charlotte and Maria saw Will smiling and holding Elle's hand, their suspicions were confirmed. This obviously saddened them because they had grown up with Elle, and knew she wasn't the kind of girl that slept around. So they knew whatever happened the night before, wouldn't have happened if Elle had been sober.

From that moment they had stayed quiet and would occasionally sneak quick glances toward the couple during their drive to the airport. Even Colin, the loud mouth, kept his mouth shut which was unheard of. He probably was too scared to offend the nephew of the great Catherine DeBourg. Chris was the only one who seemed to be enjoying himself. He obviously thought the whole situation was quite amusing. He had this annoying smirk plastered on his face the entire time. He wore the kind of smile that looked like he was about to bust up laughing at any second. Elle just wanted to smack him.

Little did they all know their suspicions were only half correct. Elizabeth and Will did not just have a one night stand. They were married.

* * *

_So what do you think? Do you want to know why they went to Vegas and what happened while they were there? ;D _


	5. Chapter 4

_**One Drunken Night In Vegas**_

**Thanks for all the great reviews :D Since you all asked so nicely, here is another chapter.**

_Author's Notes: To answer **Ima Reader's **question, what inspired me to write this story was the fact that I have been reading a lot of regency lately (mostly where for one reason or another, Lizzy and Darcy are forced to marry even though Lizzy hates Darcy. This idea intrigued me. And since I know I would do a horrible job writing a regency story, I thought this concept would match those stories but in a modern day setting. Plus I don't think my sense of humor would translate well in a regency setting._

_I actually thought of another idea as well. That one involved a business arrangement, and who knows, I might actually be inspired to write it someday. _

_But basically since I can't think of a logical reason why someone in America would be forced into a marriage against their will, I thought this was the next best thing._

_To answer your other question, the reason for the short chapters is faster updates. I'm writing another story where some of the chapters have been more than 30 pages. But it takes me usually more than a week to write. Most of the reviewers have been demanding updates for this story, and seem to be happy with shorter chapters if I update two or three times a week._

_In terms of the number of total chapters, I don't know. Half the story is already written down in my computer and the rest is still in my head, so I'm not sure._

Chapter 4

Elizabeth sat on the plane remembering how this whole mess started. She had gone to Vegas with her best friend Charlotte and Charlotte's sister Maria as a sort of a bachelor / bachelorette weekend that were suddenly all the rage, or so she was told. They had decided to go during Maria's college break in March, and quickly decided two days was not going to be good enough. So they changed their reservations to arrive on Monday and leave on Saturday. This would give them enough time to see everything they wanted. It would also give them time to relax since Charlotte was so stressed about the wedding.

They had been planning to go alone with Charlotte's fiancé Colin, who didn't have many friends. Apparently the little friends he did have were married, and therefore felt it was inappropriate to go along. Elle was certain the real reason was that no one wanted to be stuck with Colin for a week.

Their stay in Vegas had all been arranged by Colin's rich boss Catherine DeBourg. The moment she found out they were going, she insisted on making the arrangements. Claiming they would receive excellent service if the hotel knew they were her guests. Whatever, Elle had thought to herself. Mrs. DeBourg was so sure that a five star hotel would give them shabby service, if they didn't mention her by name at check-in.

Somehow Mrs. DeBourg's nephews had heard about the trip, and had mentioned it in passing to Colin. Colin being the eternal suck up that he was, instantly invited them to come along. Why Will Darcy and Chris Fitzwilliam ever accepted his invitation was beyond her. Most people couldn't stand Colin. And Elle had been reminded over and over again, what an important person Will Darcy supposedly was. Elle wasn't naive. She had heard Will's name mentioned on the news several times. Someone had even told her that he had been named one of the 50 Most Eligible Bachelors in America. Not that she even cared. She left the celebrity worshiping to her younger sisters Katie and Lydia.

What Elle couldn't understand was why a supposed VIP like Will Darcy, would want to tag along on their stupid, little trip to Vegas? It obviously wasn't for the free rooms. The guy could afford whatever he wanted. So why tag along?

All she could conclude was, like most other guys, they just couldn't pass up an excuse to go to Vegas. If anything, they probably thought they could ditch Colin, since he would be so preoccupied with Charlotte anyway.

Elle met Chris for the first time on the plane ride to Vegas. Elle sat on the isle, next to Maria.

Chris sat on the opposite isle across from Elle, with Will taking the window seat next to him. The isle didn't stop Chris from drumming up conversation. He was really funny and charismatic. Darcy hardly said a word. He just stared at the two of them while they spoke. He looked a little angry. Elle wondered if he somehow disapproved of their topics of conversation. Or if he thought they were talking too loud. She didn't care. Darcy was always so serious. He didn't know how to have a good time.

Elle had even noticed Will scowling at them later on that day, when Chris and she were messing around in the pool. What was his problem? Did he think they were behaving immaturely or something?

The next day they all went sightseeing together. Colin usually took the lead and acted like the most boring tour guide imaginable. He must have bought a Vegas travel guide or something, and memorized all the most useless details. Like they really cared how many widows were in the _Mandalay Bay_ or how many beds were at the _MGM Grand_. Charlotte and Maria would always follow close behind him, pretending to be listening to what he had to say. Chris and Elle would trail along after them, lost in their own conversation. And Darcy was always last. He would walk behind Chris and Elle. Remaining in earshot of their conversation, but would never participate.

Every time Elle would stray away from the group Darcy would show up by her side. She found it very annoying actually. He was like her shadow. Elle would wander off, hoping for some a few peaceful moments alone. Instead she would find Darcy, by her side, playing 20 questions. The same man who would only speak when spoken to when other people were around, would not shut up when they were alone. Like when Elle wondered off to view the lion exhibit from under the glass tunnel at the _MGM Grand_. Darcy was at her heels asking if she preferred cats or dogs. Or like when she walked over to look at the menu of a Japanese restaurant in the _Venetian_, Darcy walked up behind her and asked if she would like to travel to Asia one day. Or when they walked into the _New York, New York_, Darcy asked if she could ever picture herself living in a big city.

What was up with him? Before this trip, they never spoke without their conversation ending up in a debate. Now he was acting different, weird. He even insisted that he should be the one to go buy all tickets for the gondola rides at the _Venetian_. He then somehow managed to send Colin, Charlotte, Chris and Maria off on one boat. Leaving themselves with their own private ride. Elle thought that was strange because she knew the tickets for the private rides were more expensive. So how did Will know that they would be the ones to end up on the second boat? She really didn't think he would pay extra so any of the others could enjoy their privacy.

Elle was also perplexed when he bought an extra copy of their souvenir photo. Why would he want a photo of them together? Elle couldn't help but notice at every show they went to, Darcy would always sit next to her. She constantly found herself sandwiched in between Will and Chris. She also found it strange when she saw Will frowning at the knights from the _Excalibur _show when they winked at her, and blew her kisses. It was all part of the act. The knights had been doing that to all the girls in the audience. Yet Darcy seemed to be pissed off by it.

That night they had decided to drive to Fremont Street. On the way there they had seen what seemed like hundreds of wedding chapels. Chris and Elle couldn't help but tease Charlotte and Colin by saying they should ditch their plans for the huge wedding, which was scheduled to happen in a few weeks, and just get married here. They were laughing at the signs and Elle said, "Look, you can even get married in the same place as _Michael Jordan_. So who needs a big wedding, when you can be married at the same place as an NBA legend?"

Will was sitting next to her again, when he turned to look at her, "Doesn't every girl dream of having a big, expensive wedding?" he asked curiously.

"Not me," Elle remarked.

"What would your dream wedding be like?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Marrying the man I loved," Elle said simply.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yeah. If I was marrying the man I truly loved, nothing else would matter," Elle replied. She then added as an afterthought, "However, I would like to be married in a pretty dress. Nothing big, or expensive. Just something simple."

"So you don't want a big and elaborate wedding then?" Will asked pleasantly surprised.

"Well if my mother had anything to do with it, it would be. So it would probably be safer if I eloped. That way I wouldn't have to put up with her. No _Bridezilla_ could ever compete with my mother," Elle said as joke, but Will was the only one in the car that wasn't laughing. Instead he was looking at her thoughtfully. Seeming to really take her words to heart.

Elle had to admit that Will had been nice and even thoughtful at times. Like when they had been standing on Fremont Street. Elle had been staring up at the light show under the huge canopy, when she unexpectedly shivered because of the night air. Suddenly she was enveloped by a huge jacket. She turned around to see Darcy standing behind her. He had seen her shiver and had automatically taken off his jacket and had wrapped it around her. Elle hadn't expected that. How would he even notice her shiver unless he had been staring at her instead of at the light show?

During their final full day in Vegas, everyone else decided to go gamble while Elle needed to go shopping. With four sisters and a mother expecting, if not demanding in her mother's and Lydia's case, gifts, Elle couldn't come home empty handed. Surprise, surprise, Elle walked out of her hotel room to find Darcy waiting for her. Apparently he had to buy a gift for his sister as well. Now Elle was getting pissed. Did he think she was just some young, naive, kid that he had to babysit or something? Or did he think she was so stupid that she would get lost?

Those were Elle's thoughts as she walked into the _Forum_ shops in _Caesar's Palace_. That is when Elle decided to have a little fun. Since Will was so determined to follow her everywhere, Elle's first stop was at _Victoria's Secret_. She just walked in nonchalantly, wondering if Will would follow her in. He hesitantly did. Elle was then pretending to look around, all the while noticing how uncomfortable Will was. He was trying his best to cover it up. But his stiff posture gave him away. That and he kept looking up at the ceiling. Elle was trying her best to hold in her laughter.

Elle couldn't help herself. She was in enjoying this way too much. This was the first time she had seen Will Darcy squirm. She grabbed two lacy undergarments and said, "Will, I just can't decide which one I like best. What do you think?"

Will turned to her with his mouth hanging open, stunned. He then saw the twinkle in her eyes and her smile that was threatening to erupt into laughter. He knew she was teasing him. So he decided to play along.

"Elle, you would look incredible wearing, or not wearing, either one of those," Will said huskily.

Disappointed that he had caught onto her little game, Elle replied, "Oh."

They left the store soon afterwards and spent a few hours shopping for gifts for both of their sisters. Elle was surprised that she could actually say she had a good time with him. Her little game had brought out the playful side of Will. Elle had been surprised to see him smiling and he appeared to be happy. She might actually say that they were becoming friends even.

It now boggled Elle's mind how she could have married him just a few hours later. Having one pleasant day with someone was not enough to base a life long commitment on. She couldn't blame it totally on the alcohol either. She did feel something every time he had kissed her. It had to have been that. The mixture of having had such a good time with him, the kisses and the alcohol. It all must have overwhelmed her into believing that feeling could last forever.

Elle would be lying to herself if she said she still didn't feel anything for Will. Though she did not remember much of their actual wedding night, the parts she did remember Will had been gentle and tender. She couldn't forget that. But that was just lust, wasn't it? A marriage based on lust would never work out.

How could someone not feel a tinge of lust when looking at Will Darcy? He was tall with broad shoulders and a chiseled face. He had dark, intense eyes that never gave away his emotions. His dark hair would sometimes curl at the ends. And she had to admit he took her breath away when he smiled.

If she hadn't overheard what he had said when they first met, she might have believed in love at first sight when he had turned to face her. But anger over his remarks, and his arrogant attitude always left her unaffected by his good looks. In the past anyway. Now that they had been together, she couldn't just walk away and not be affected by what had happened between them.

But enjoying his kisses and embrace did not change who they were, or their personalities. So what was she going to do?

* * *

_Next it's Will's turn. He will tell you how they met, their relationship before the trip and about their wedding. So let me know what you guys think:D_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews :D I've been working on this all week, because I wanted to make sure I got all the details just right. Hope you like it.**_

Chapter 5

Legacy. That was the name of the platinum and diamond _Tiffany_ wedding bands that Will had purchased for them the night before. Not only were the rings perfect, so was the name. Legacy. That is exactly what Will wanted to build with Elizabeth. Like the generations of Darcys before him.

Will Darcy sat on the plane remembering how he had first met his wife. His best friend, Charles Bingley, had decided to purchase a vacation home in the exclusive area of Montecito, California, a few miles south of Santa Barbara. Charles had instantly become infatuated with his real estate agent, Jane Bennet, who worked for her father's successful real estate firm.

Charles had invited Will up to Montecito for the weekend to get his opinion on the house. That night, Charles had told Will to get ready because they were going out to dinner. When they got to the restaurant, Charles approached the maitre d' and said, "Table for four."

"Table for four?" Will asked in confusion.

"Yes, we're meeting Jane and her sister here," Charles replied nonchalantly.

"We are?" Will asked incredulously.

"Yes," Charles answered simply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will asked.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Charles said with a shrug.

"Charles, you're not trying to set me up are you?" Will warned.

"No Darce, it's just Jane and her sister. You'll like her," Charles said with a smile.

"You are trying to set me up!" Will accused.

"No, I'm not. Besides, Elle is wonderful! I know you'll really like her," Charles replied still smiling.

"Elle? Oh, please. Enlighten me. Tell me about this Elle, and why you are so certain that I'm going to like her," Will said sarcastically.

"Well, Elle is a senior at U. C. S. B. . . ." Charles started but was cut off by Will.

"A college girl! Are you serious!? Charles I'm thirty years old! And you want to set me up with some airheaded, sorority girl! I have a reputation to uphold. I'm not going to parade around with some college bimbo!" Will exclaimed.

"Well it's nice to meet you too!" came a voice from behind.

Will turned around to find a girl in her early twenties with light brown curls, that went past her shoulders, and stunning brown eyes, that were currently shooting daggers at him.

The girl smiled sweetly as she said, "Elizabeth Bennet, airheaded, college bimbo at your service."

She then turned to Charles and said, "Charlie, we already got a table on the other side of this partition," she said pointing behind her.

She then turned her attention back to Will, "By the way, I am not a member of a sorority. I prefer to spend my time at the fraternity houses instead," she said sassily as she turned and walked toward their table.

Charles' face was red, and his lips pressed together, trying to contain his laughter. Will, however, was not at all amused. Charles patted Will on the back and said, "Don't worry Darce. She'll get over it. Just give her about ten years or so," he said with a chuckle.

Will just shrugged. Why should he care? She was just some girl, barely out of her teens, who he probably would never see again anyway.

Charles and Will walked toward the table and proceeded to have a nice dinner. Will didn't say much, but then again, he rarely did around strangers. He couldn't help but observe this Elle person, and how she acted like nothing had happened. She talked animatedly with Charles and Jane while ignoring him. Will was not used to this. Ever sense he could remember, women would start fawning over him the moment they were introduced. Maybe she really was an airhead who had absolutely no idea who he was?

Will had to admit she was pretty. But nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing worth taking a second look at. After all he lived in L.A., where he was surrounded by beautiful women on a daily basis. Actresses and models were always trying to get his attention. They all wanted something from him. Either to help advance their careers or hoping they could land him, while gaining wealth and status in the process.

The dinner ended and Will didn't see her again until Charles' house warming party. Will noticed Elle was there but hadn't given her another thought. Until he was just standing around, minding his own business, when he heard laughter erupt behind him. Will turned and saw Elle standing with a group of people, laughing heartily. Her laughter is what caught his attention. Will was used to women and their insipid giggles. But Elle was not like that. Her laughter was genuine. Will couldn't help but watch her for the rest of the night, as she moved from group to group. Evidently the laughter traveled with her. Where ever she went, laughter ensued. Elle was no comedian. But she was sociable and knew how to have a good time.

Later that fall, Will and Elle had gone skiing with Jane, Charles and his sisters. The first night in the cabin, Will couldn't help but notice Elle was reading _Chaucer_ by the fireplace. That was when he found out she was an English major. She had said she was currently writing a paper comparing the works of several English poets which she planned to include in her thesis. This peaked Will's curiosity, naturally, since literature had been drilled into him since his days at his exclusive, private high school in Northern California. Elle brought up the points she had chosen to compare in her thesis and Will challenged the validity of some of her claims. This instantly struck up a heated debate between the two, which no one dared to interrupt. Everyone just sat there and watched them as if they were two political pundits battling it out on _CNN_. Will honestly didn't disagree with most of her findings and observations. He just wanted to see how vast her knowledge really was on the subject.

Will had to admit that Elle impressed him. Will was a business man who was used to intimidating people into getting his own way. People were always cowering at his arguments. Yet here was this twenty-one year old girl who wasn't intimidated by him in the least. She didn't care who he was, or how much money he had. If she thought he was wrong she said it. And Will couldn't help but admire her for it.

Suddenly Will found himself driving up to Montecito every weekend with the pretense of visiting Charles. That was what he had convinced himself he was doing anyway. He knew full well that Charles would be spending his weekends with Jane, and they wouldn't want Will to feel like a third wheel, so they would ask Elizabeth to come along on their outings.

Will couldn't help himself. He found Elizabeth so refreshing. She wouldn't fawn over him the way Caroline did. She didn't demand his attention or anyone else's for that matter. Elle was confident and knew who she was. Elle was intelligent and a quick thinker. She didn't agree with everything he said, and had valid points for her arguments. Elle was able to keep up an interesting conversation without having to resort to talking about asinine topics. Will was so sick of the women in his circle. All their knowledge and topics of conversation seemed to come from _Entertainment Tonight_ and _US Weekly_.

During the week Will found himself anticipating the weekend and his drive up to Montecito. Will felt so relaxed when he was in Santa Barbara with Elle. No L. A. traffic, no paparazzi, no chaos. Will would spend his weekends walking along the beach with Elle, Jane and Charles. Going to the movies, exploring State Street, going out for coffee.

More often then not, Charles and Jane would be lost in their own little world and would leave Will and Elle alone to their own devices. This was how their infamous debates usually got started. One of them might be reading the paper and would bring up a topic they had just been reading about. While the other always seemed to have the opposite viewpoint on the subject.

Will would claim Elle was too young and naive to know any better. While Elle would claim Will was arrogant and narrowminded. Though most men would not like to argue with a woman they were attracted to, Will loved to see the fire and passion that would ignite in Elle when she began arguing with him. He couldn't help but think she was this passionate in every aspect of her life. Will had to admit that he would provoke her at times just to see that fire in her eyes.

Will admired the fact that Elle would not back down. She was his equal in wit and intelligence and that was rare. Elle was also incredibly stubborn. From the day she met him, Elle would call Will, Darcy or William. This seemed to bother Will immensely. So he made it a point one day to say, "You know Elle, my friends call me Will."

"Oh, that's good to know Darcy," Elle said with a slight smile, as she continued to pour sugar in her coffee, not bothering to look up at him.

Will couldn't help himself. He just shook his head and chuckled at her stubbornness. That was what he loved about her. She wasn't trying to score any points with him. She wasn't showering him with false compliments or trying to impress him. Elle was just being herself.

Will noticed that when they went to the movies, Elle would always end up suggesting the movie he wanted to see. He found it surprising that despite their age difference, they enjoyed many of the same things. Will couldn't help but observe her. He found her fascinating. Like how she would order her cheeseburger without onions, but then she would order onion rings instead of fries. Or how she would thoroughly examine the menu at some restaurants, only to end up ordering the same exact thing every time.

Will also found it endearing that Elle just had to go into every bookstore they came across. She would then roam the shelves and would almost always leave the store empty handed. Will thought that was strange and asked why she never bought anything.

"I barely have time to finish my assigned readings. So I don't have the time to read for pleasure anymore," she said simply.

"So then why do you always go into every bookstore we come across?" Will asked.

"To make a mental checklist of all the books I want to read when I graduate in December," Elle said with a smile.

"I can imagine that is a pretty long list by now. We've gone to at least one bookstore every weekend," Will said smiling back at her.

"Yeah. I'm just grateful I still have a passion for reading. Some of my friends that have graduated already said they can't stand the thought of picking up another book. Others have said that majoring in English destroys your passion for reading because you start to analyze everything in the plot. You start to dissect the work and look for themes because it has all been drilled into you. And reading for pleasure is just never the same again," Elle finished.

On one particular Saturday afternoon, the four of them found themselves at _Barnes & Noble_. Will and Elle left Jane and Charles at the _Starbucks_, which was located inside the store, as they went to look around. At one point they separated, and after Will found the book he was looking for, he went in search of Elle. He finally saw her in the music section. She had on a pair of headphones and was swaying her head from side to side, to the beat of the music. Will couldn't help but smile as he stood there watching her. A smile graced her lips as she scanned the titles in front of her. Elle was wearing a long, white, scarf around her neck. With her right hand, she was swinging and twirling the end of the scarf to the beat of the music.

Will wondered how watching her do something so natural, could make him smile so much. Will's smile quickly faded when he saw who else had been observing her. Will's blood ran cold when he saw George Wickham approach her. To his horror, Elle smiled at George and gave him a friendly greeting. Apparently they already knew each other. Will just turned and walked away.

It was around that time in late November when Will realized he was falling in love with Elle. He decided he had to put a stop to it and left to spend a month visiting Georgiana in France. He always spent Christmas and New Year's with his little sister. The change in scenery didn't do him any good. Elizabeth was constantly on Will's mind. Everywhere he went, he saw something or heard something that reminded him of Elizabeth.

When Will went Christmas shopping for Georgiana, he would see something that would be perfect for Elizabeth. Every café he entered reminded him of Elle and how she would always order those huge cups of coffee. Will would then recollect watching her as she would pour just the right amount of cream and sugar in her cup, while never really paying attention to what she was doing.

Will couldn't help but bring up these little things in Georgiana's presence. He did it absentmindedly, but did it none the less. Like when Georgiana had ordered a croissant, Will automatically said Elle loved chocolate croissants. Or when Georgiana had asked Will if he had read a certain novel, he said he hadn't but Elle said she had, and she thought it was terrible. He also added that she was an English major, and was very intelligent, so Georgiana should take her word for it.

It didn't take Georgiana long to realize Will was in love with Elle. And she had so much fun pointing it out to him. Never in his whole life had Will talked about a woman the way he talked about Elle. If anything, maybe he would mention a woman's name once in a conversation, but that was it. But it was quite clear that this Elle person was always on Will's mind, and Georgiana was so happy for him. She had never seen her brother in love and she knew he was too. Georgiana would catch Will smiling for no reason while he was lost in a daydream.

When Will finally returned to California, he was so relieved to hear that George Wickham had become engaged to a Mary King. Will desperately wanted to see Elizabeth again. Yet he had no excuse to drive up to Santa Barbara. Will had sent Charles to London in hopes of rectifying the Jane situation Charles had found himself in. Consequently, Will had no valid excuse to drive up to Santa Barbara to see Elle.

In February, when Will heard that Colin was planning to take this trip and Elle was going, Will knew he had to go along too. He couldn't miss an opportunity to spend time with Elle. He wanted a future with her. She had occupied his dreams and fantasies for far too long. He had to tell her how he felt, and he could only hope that she felt the same way in return.

Will knew it would be easy to get Colin to extend an invitation to them. All Will had to do was mention the trip and say it sounded like fun. Colin instantly invited him and Chris to come along. Chris was about to decline his offer when Will jumped in and accepted for the both of them. Chris turned and frowned at Will in complete confusion. But later Will was able to convince Chris that the trip would be a great way to relax.

Will saw this trip to Vegas as the perfect opportunity to work up the courage to tell Elle how he felt. But first he was going to try to ease the tension she felt towards him, caused by their many verbal battles. Will was going to take every opportunity to get to know everything about her. She would see what he felt for her through his actions. Like when she chose to shop when everyone else chose to gamble. Will hated shopping, but he went along with her so she could see that he liked spending time with her. He even tried to show her that he valued her opinions, by asking her what she thought he should get his sister.

Will's plan had worked. They hadn't fought once since arriving in Vegas. He had finally broken down all the barriers that stood between them. He could tell Elle seemed to return his feelings for her. Why else would she take him to _Victoria's Secret_ and flirtatiously ask for his opinion? Elle wasn't able to contain the huge smile on her face. It was obvious she felt the same way he did. Will didn't know it was possible to have such a wonderful day doing something that he hated. The difference was love. Will loved Elizabeth and was happier spending a day shopping with her, than doing something he enjoyed with someone else.

But Will had finally run out of time to tell her how he felt. They were leaving today and he knew he wasn't going to have another opportunity to tell her how he felt. Once he got back to L. A. he was scheduled to leave for London. His business trip was going to last two weeks and he couldn't last that long without telling Elizabeth how he felt. He had been living in agony long enough. All day long he would think about her, wondering what she was doing right at that very moment. When he was around her, he just wanted to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to tell her how he felt, but he lacked the courage. Last night, Will finally found that courage with the help of a few glasses of wine he had with dinner.

Will had told Chris what he felt for Elle and what he was planning to do. Will was a private person, and normally wouldn't have discussed his feelings with his cousin. But when Will had told Chris what an amazing girl Elle was, before they had left on the trip, Chris started hitting on her the moment they got on the plane. Since Will had not come out and said he was interested in her, Chris thought Will was praising Elle so he would go out with her. The only reason Will confided in Chris was because he was so angry that Chris had been monopolizing all of Elle's time. Once Chris knew, he told his cousin he would help in any way he could.

Chris planned on distracting Maria so Will and Elle could have some time alone together. They both knew that Colin and Charlotte would not be a problem. Colin had been gushing over Charlotte since the moment their plane landed in Vegas. Colin seemed a little threatened to be in the company of two handsome, rich bachelors. Therefore he gushed over Charlotte, hoping she wouldn't be tempted to leave him for someone else.

The group had arrived at the club when the doors opened. Will was already feeling relaxed from the wine he had drunk at dinner. Actually, everyone was in high spirits because Will was not the only one who had enjoyed a few drinks at dinner. Chris had convinced Elizabeth to order some cocktail she had never heard of. Elizabeth was not a drinker. In fact she was always the designated driver. But Chris had convinced her that this was her last night in Vegas, so she should live it up. Elle thought why not? So she ordered the drink, and decided to relax and enjoying what the night had to offer.

Will noticed that before Elle had a chance to finish her drink, Chris had already ordered her another. This happened throughout dinner. Elle protested at one point saying she had enough. Chris just shrugged off her protest and told her to have fun as he handed her another drink. Chris then winked at Will which Will found odd. But Will's alcohol consumption was close to that of Elizabeth's at that point, so he just ignored it.

Suddenly everything seemed so funny to Will and Elizabeth. Anything anyone said seemed to make them laugh. Chris was laughing too. But now, thinking back, Will couldn't say if Chris was laughing with them or at them. So once they all arrived at the club, they were all in high spirits.

Once inside the club, Chris found them a secluded corner and headed towards the bar. Colin and Charlotte headed for the dance floor. Then Chris came back with two drinks in his hands and gave them to Will and Elizabeth. He then asked Maria to dance, and Will and Elle were left alone. Elle had thought it was strange for Chris to buy them drinks, and nothing for himself. But Will told her Chris was probably waiting to buy himself a drink after he'd finished dancing. Once they finished their drinks, the details of the night started to get a little fuzzy.

Will could not remember what lead up to it, but he did remember being mesmerized by Elle's lips. Suddenly he found himself kissing her. She looked so beautiful, he just couldn't resist. He just bent his head and kissed her. What surprised him was how quickly Elle responded to his kiss. They sat in their corner and kissed for who knows how long. Then their hands started exploring each other, and they suddenly realized where they were. Will didn't remember who's idea it was, but they left the club without telling anybody.

Once outside, they resumed their kissing until they both had to gasp for breath. That is when they both said they should leave and go back to the hotel. They hailed a cab and resumed kissing once they had gotten in the backseat. The cab pulled up to the entrance of the _Bellagio_ and Will just handed the driver some money without even bothering to look at the sum. Will had other things on his mind. Will and Elle practically ran to the elevators and pressed the button. They resumed their kissing while they waited for their elevator to arrive. When it did, Will was pulling Elle inside when she stopped. Will was confused as he turned to look at her and said, "Elle?"

Elle looked at him with sad eyes and said, "I can't do this."

Will's heart broke. Why was she suddenly rejecting him? She had seemed so eager just a few seconds ago. The elevator doors started closing and Will put his arm out to stop them. He then walked off the elevator and was standing only an inch or two away from her. "Why?" is all he asked. He wanted to know what he had done wrong.

"Because I've never . . . ," she stated simply.

Will's heart jumped for joy. She wasn't rejecting him. She was a virgin! Actually that was just like Elizabeth. That was one of the reasons he loved her. She was not boy crazy like her two younger sisters. Elizabeth was sociable and friendly, but never acted like a flirt. Since she had just recently celebrated her twenty-second birthday, it wasn't hard for Will to imagine Elle had been waiting until she found that special someone. Will was just so happy that she wasn't rejecting him that he walked up and kissed her passionately.

When they finally gasped for breath, with their foreheads still touching, Will said, "Marry me."

Will knew that he wanted Elizabeth to be his wife, but he hadn't planned on asking her so soon. He wasn't even sure if he was actually going to tell her that he was in love with her. The only thing he had planned to do that night was tell Elizabeth he had feelings for her, and hoped that she would agree to date him when he got back from London. Or if things went really well, he was hoping they would call each other while he was away. However, the alcohol in his blood and the passion and desire running through his body made him say what was exactly on his mind.

Elizabeth didn't get a chance to respond because Will kissed her again with all the passion he had inside of him. Secretly he was hoping that if he kissed her enough all her senses would be dulled, and she would say yes. When their kiss broke she took a couple of seconds to shake her head and open her eyes before she said, "What?"

"Marry me," Will replied as he kissed her again.

When the kiss broke Will said, "I love you. Marry me. Be my wife. Make me the happiest man in the world."

Will kissed her again before she had time to think, "I love you. Marry me. Please," Will pleaded with her as he kissed her again.

"I will devote my life to making you happy. Just say yes. Just say yes!" Will was practically screaming as he kissed her again.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were gazing into each other's eyes when Elle replied softly, "Yes."

"Yes!?" Will asked.

"Yes!" Elle exclaimed as Will kissed her again.

When they finally broke the kiss, Will looked around him and saw the front desk. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ushered her over to the concierge. When Will's aunt had made their hotel reservations, she made sure that the concierge knew exactly who her nephews were to insure they received the best service the hotel had to offer. The concierge had been there to introduce himself upon their arrival, and had promised to assist them with anything they might need during their stay.

Will walked right up to the desk and said, "Mr. Dupre, Elizabeth and I would like to get married right away."

Under normal conditions, Will and Elizabeth would have stopped to actually think about what they were doing. But, the mixture of lust, desire, alcohol and euphoria had taken over. Mr. Dupre did not stop to question their motives. This was Vegas after all. Dozens of weddings took place everyday in the hotel, and couples requesting to be married as soon as possible was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, the hotel was prepared for such a request by having several wedding packages available for their guests to choose from. The couple chose the _Bellagio's_ _Deluxe Wedding Package_ which was the simplest. For $1,800.00, the package included the bridal bouquet, the groom's boutonniere, the wedding video, a photographer, limousine service to and from the _Bellagio_ to obtain the wedding license, a wedding coordinator and a room for the night.

Will handed over his credit card and told Mr. Dupre to charge it. Mr. Dupre knew exactly who Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was. Though he was not one of their highrollers, Mr. Dupre knew a prominent businessman like Mr. Darcy socialized with many of their best clients. Therefore, Mr. Dupre wanted to make sure Mr. Darcy had everything he needed for their special day. Noticing Mr. Darcy was a little out of sorts, Mr. Dupre looked at him and asked if they had already purchased wedding rings. Will was a little flabbergasted. He hadn't thought of that. Of course they would need rings. Will was sure they were forgetting other things as well.

"No, I forgot about the rings. Can you help us with that?" Will asked sheepishly.

"Of course Mr. Darcy. That is what I'm here for. _Tiffany's_ is located here in the _Bellagio_, and I will have someone send down a variety of wedding bands for you and your bride to choose from. If that is alright with you?" Mr. Dupre asked.

"Yes, thank you. That will be great," Will said feeling relieved.

Mr. Dupre looked over at Elizabeth and took in her appearance. Though her outfit made her look lovely, he doubted that she wanted to get married in jeans and a halter top.

"Mademoiselle, do you already have a dress? If not, Miss Reynolds, your wedding coordinator, can have _Chanel_ or any other designer we have here at the _Bellagio_, send down several dresses for you to choose from," Mr. Dupre said with a smile.

Elizabeth looked down at her attire and then up at Will. She did not want to get married in jeans, but she didn't shop at high-end boutiques either. Will quickly turned to Mr. Dupre and said, "Yes, please do that. Have them send down whatever you think she might need and put it on my card."

"Excellent. And you sir? Would you like _Armani_ or any of our other designers to send down an outfit for you as well?" Mr. Dupre asked. This was the _Bellagio_ after-all. Helping to provide a bride and groom with appropriate attire, and a couple of wedding bands, was easy compared to some of the other requests from guests.

"Yes, thank you. Put it all on my card," Will sighed with relief. He was thankful that someone knew what they would need.

"No problem sir. Just write down your clothes and shoe sizes on this piece of paper. It will all be ready for you by the time you get back," Mr. Dupre said very pleased with himself.

"Get back?" Will asked in confusion.

"Yes, the limo is already waiting outside to take you to get your marriage license. All the arrangements will be done by the time you get back. Trust us, we do this everyday," Mr. Dupre said with a warm tone in his voice.

"Right," Will said, realizing for the first time that you could not just walk up, and get married in 15 minutes.

Will and Elle wrote down their sizes, and a bellman walked them out to their waiting limo. The drive was a blur. The moment they got in Will pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and started kissing her. They remained that way til the limo stopped. Once they had gotten their license, they returned to the limo and their previous positions. When they returned to the _Bellagio_, Mr. Dupre met them and escorted them to the bridal dressing rooms.

Before they entered, they met with a man from _Tiffany's_ who was waiting for them in the bridal lounge. He had about twenty different wedding bands for them to choose from. Elizabeth quickly eyed a simple, thin platinum band, covered in tiny diamonds. Will told the jeweler that was the band they wanted. The jeweler told them that the band's name was legacy, and Will found the name very appropriate. The rings were only $1,700 each, which was very reasonable for _Tiffany's_. It made Will admire Elle even more. Money was no object for him and Elle knew that. Yet she chose a ring that was simple and elegant, just like her.

The jeweler quickly measured their fingers, and told them they would have the rings by the time they were dressed. Will kissed Elle before they were forced to separate to their different dressing rooms.

Will vaguely remembered picking out one of the suits that had been left for him and changing into it. He did remember stepping out onto the balcony that overlooked the fountains, waiting for Elle to arrive. Will also remembered feeling anxious and looking down at his watch. He recalled it was just after midnight. Then he heard the music start to play and looked up to see Elizabeth walking towards him in a simple, white dress. She was a vision. She looked so beautiful.

Will now turned to look at his beautiful bride, who was currently sitting next to him on the plane, gazing out of the window. It suddenly occurred to him that they were married after midnight. So technically it was still their wedding day. Will couldn't help but smile as he grabbed Elle's hand and interlaced their fingers.

* * *

_U. C. S. B. stands for University of California Santa Barbara._

_I know the original Elizabeth was 20 but I wanted Elle to be a college graduate, so I added two years to both their ages._

_To answer **critic's **question, yes I do work out the chapters before posting them. I always start with an outline for the entire story. I write out how and where I plan to reveal certain details. And I usually have around 35 - 40 typed pages done, before I start posting my story._

_**Up next . . . how will their families take the news? And who tells them? Ha ha ha ha ha :D**_

_**Let me know what you guys think ;D** _


	7. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story :D_**

Chapter 6

Elle sat in her car as the gates to her parents' home slowly opened. Elizabeth's family was well off. Her father's real estate company was very profitable. Their lifestyle afforded her mother the privilege of always being dressed in the latest designer fashions. And her father's success also allowed him to set aside money for each one of his five daughters' college educations. However, the Bennet's wealth was no where near the range of the Darcys. If you calculated all the Bennet's assets, it probably didn't even equal one percent of the Darcy fortune.

Elle parked her car in the driveway and started removing her bags from the trunk. When Elle graduated from U. C. S. B. in December, she moved back home with her parents. The original plan was to move in with Charlotte and share an apartment. But Charlotte got engaged to Colin in December and decided to move to L. A. to be with him. Elle briefly contemplated moving in with Jane but quickly decided against it. Elle had seen how close Jane and Charlie had become. So she couldn't help but think they might become engaged soon. If they did, Jane would probably move in with Charlie leaving Elle with the responsibility of paying all the bills by herself. Having just graduated, Elle didn't feel she was financially secure enough to afford a place on her own.

Elle took a deep breath before she opened the front door. The moment she did she saw Lydia running down the stairs screaming, "What'd you get me!? What'd you get me!?"

Lydia came to a stop in front of Elle as she replied, "Well it's nice to see you too, Lydia."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Lydia said as she threw her arms around her sister and said, "I love you. I missed you. So, what did you bring me?"

Elle shook her head and laughed as Lydia released her.

"It's in my bag," Elle replied as Lydia bent down to open it.

"Lydia! Can't you wait til I put my bags in my room?" Elle said in annoyance.

"Here, I'll help you," Lydia said as she grabbed her duffel bag and started up the stairs.

"Katie! Lizzy's home with our presents!" Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Mary walked into the foyer as Elle shouted, "Lydia don't go through my stuff! You'll just make a mess!"

"Hi, how was your trip?" Mary asked as she gave Elle a hug.

"Fine. Where's mom and dad?" Elle asked hesitantly.

"They went out to dinner with the Lucas'," Mary replied.

"Oh, I just dropped Maria at their house," Elle said as she heard Lydia screaming.

"Lizzy! Hurry up!" Lydia whined.

Elle rolled her eyes as she and Mary started walking up the stairs.

"Why are the two of them home on a Saturday night?" Elle asked.

"They were begging me to drive them to some party they'd heard about at school. Mostly seniors. I also heard some guys that were on leave from the army were even going to be there. Anyway, I told them I wouldn't take them. Lydia threw a fit and said she'd ask her friends to drive them. I told her the moment they left the house I was going to call dad and tell him where they went. Ever since she has been bitching and complaining," Mary said in frustration.

"Good job Mary," Elle said as she put her arm around her sister. "Fifteen year olds shouldn't be going to senior parties."

"I didn't do it just for them. Do you know how embarrassing it is to show up at school and have everyone tell you your little sisters crashed another party over the weekend?" Mary said as they walked into Elle's room.

Once her sisters had collected their presents they left Elle alone to unpack. Instead, Elle just sat on her bed and tried to think of a way to break the news to her parents. She was extremely grateful she was given this brief reprieve. She knew she would probably breakdown the moment she saw them. She could already picture the disappointment in her father's eyes.

Elle was lost in thought when she heard her cell phone ring. She grabbed it from the night stand and looked at the caller ID. It read private number, so she flipped it open and said, "Hello."

"Hi beautiful."

"Will?" Elle said in surprise.

"How's my beautiful bride?" Will asked.

"Oh, fine I guess," Elle said with a sigh.

"You don't sound fine," Will remarked.

Elle let out a breath as she replied, "I'm just tired and have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"I'm guessing you haven't told your parents then," Will said.

"They're not home. They went out to dinner," Elle answered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive up there so we can tell them together?" Will asked.

"No, I need to do this on my own," Elle stated.

"Elle, you never have to do anything on your own. I'm here to support you. It's no longer you or me, it's us," Will said affectionately.

Elle was silent for a moment. She wasn't sure how to respond. Will was being so loving. Finally she replied, "I know. It's just going to be a big shock as it is. I just don't want to add to it."

"Alright, they're your parents. You get to tell them how ever you want. You just shouldn't take too long. The longer you wait will only make it worse," Will commented.

"I know," Elle said in agreement. She knew Will was right. No matter how much she wanted to put it off, she knew it would only make matters worse.

"I just called because I wanted to hear your voice and make sure you got home safely," Will said softly.

"Thanks. That was very thoughtful of you," Elle replied.

"There's no need to thank me. I wouldn't have been able to sleep unless I knew you arrived safely," Will said honestly.

Again Elle was floored by how much he cared about her. She had no idea how to reply. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"You know I could sit here and talk to you all night, but you've had a long day. So I think you should get some rest," Will said with concern.

"Yeah. My brain is kind of on overload at the moment. I'm not sure if I'm thinking clearly anymore. So I should probably get some rest," Elle said in agreement.

"Well, I'll be dreaming of you tonight," Will paused briefly before he affectionately added, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Will," Elle said softly before she ended the call.

Elle spent a few moments just staring at her cell phone. She finally threw her head back against her headboard, closed her eyes and groaned. What was he doing to her? He was messing with her head! Her stomach felt like it was twisted up in knots.

Elle couldn't help but recall their goodbye at the airport. Will had tried to convince her one last time that he should accompany her to Santa Barbara. When she refused, he pulled her away from the others and wrapped her up in a passionate embrace. Elle had been so caught off guard, she had to wrap her arms around his neck to steady herself. When he finally broke the kiss, she just stood there, wide eyed, in complete shock. Will was very amused with himself. He realized he had the power to render her speechless.

Elle had finally managed to ask, "What was that for?"

"We're not going to see each other for a week. I had to make the kiss memorable," Will said as he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Elle now sat on her bed, remembering how that kiss made her feel. She liked it. She more than liked it. This just caused her to growl in frustration. This situation was getting more and more complicated with each passing second. How could she just walk away when he could make her feel like this? How could she ask him to end their marriage if he really did care about her?

Yet, how could a marriage between the two of them ever work out? They were always fighting. Well, in the past they had anyway.

Maybe she was looking at this from the wrong standpoint. No marriage was perfect. Every marriage had its problems. If she tried, maybe she could make it work somehow. Now the most important question was, could she fall in love with him? She honestly didn't know. Will was getting to her. But Elle knew it wasn't love. It was too soon for that.

Elle finally changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Even though she was exhausted, she wasn't able to get any sleep. Too many unanswered questions were running through her head. First and foremost, how was she going to tell her parents? And what would she say when they asked what she planned to do next?

Elle was suffering from a guilty conscience. How could she file for divorce, or an annulment, without trying to make her marriage work? Divorce was such a huge, life changing step. So how could she go through with it knowing she never made the effort to try to make the marriage work? Did Elle honestly think they could make their marriage work? No. But she didn't want to be responsible for their marriage failing either. After all, Will was more than willing to try to make it work. So could she live the rest of her life knowing she was the one responsible for her marriage failing?

Elle heard her parents come home but chose to stay in her room. She wasn't ready to face them yet. She was finally able to fall asleep sometime after two in the morning. Elle woke up several hours later when she heard yelling coming from the hall.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Wake up! You're famous!"

Elle groaned into her pillow the moment she heard her twin sisters shrieking in the hallway. Katie and Lydia were the only ones who called Elle, Lizzy. Elle started referring to herself as either Elle or Elizabeth, when the third grade boys realized Lizzy rhymed with lizard. Ever sense that faithful day, Elle hated to be called Lizzy. Katie and Lydia were only infants at the time. So they never got the memo.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Wake up! You're on TV!" Katie and Lydia screamed as they ran into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Go away. Leave me alone," Elle grumbled underneath her pillow.

"Didn't you hear us! You're on TV! There are a dozen photographers outside the gate! I can't believe you married Will Darcy!" Lydia yelled with excitement.

"What did you just say!?" Elle said as she bolted up in a sitting position.

"It's all over the news! You married Will Darcy!" Katie screamed.

Elle was horrified. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs with Katie and Lydia right behind her. She entered the family room and found her parents and Mary staring at the television in disbelief. Mr. Bennet had the remote in his hand and flipped from one news channel to another. A photo of Will appeared in a box next to the anchor's head as she began to speak.

_Now on to other news. Well, it seems what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas. Not when you're business mogul Fitzwilliam Darcy that is. One of the 50 Most Eligible Bachelors is a bachelor no longer. Two nights ago, the CEO of Darcy Media Group, one of the most prominent media conglomerates in the country, was caught smooching with a woman who we have now identified as Elizabeth Bennet, while the two waited in line to obtain a marriage license. A passerby used their cell phone to capture this image of the couple locked in a passionate embrace. _

_Our sources have confirmed that a marriage license was filed that shows the couple married yesterday in the early morning hours. Our sources have not been able to find any kind of legal documentation showing a prenuptial agreement existing between the two. _

_Who knows what this announcement, and the seemingly impulsive behavior of its CEO, will do to Darcy Media Group's stock prices? And its current net worth which is in the billions. Though the person who stands to lose the most in all this is Fitzwilliam Darcy himself. Considering he and his family own fifty percent of the company's stock._

_We have not been able to find any sources who could tell us how long the couple have been dating. Or how long they've even known each other. But we have been able to dig up these few paparazzi photographs from a couple of months back. Each photo depicts the newlyweds leaving various locations with Charles Bingley and Jane Bennet. Jane Bennet is Elizabeth's sister, and Charles is Fitzwilliam's long time friend, and heir to The Bingley Publishing Company. _

_The newlyweds were said to have flown home last night. Though witnesses say they left the airport separately. Our cameras were able to catch Mr. Darcy leaving his Bel-Air home early this morning. Sporting a wedding band on his left hand, but with no bride in tow. Could there already be trouble in paradise? Will they break Britney Spears' record for the world's quickest celebrity annulment? I guess only time will tell. _

Mr. Bennet turned off the TV, and along with Elizabeth's mother, turned to look at her with their mouths hanging open in shock. After a while, her father finally broke the silence, "Is it true?" he asked.

"Ummmm, wwwweeeellll," was all Elle was able to get out. She didn't know what to say. She had no excuse for her actions.

"So it's true then," her father stated.

All Elle could do was nod.

"Oh Lizzy! You're rich!" Lydia yelled as she and Katie started jumping up and down, and then ran up to embrace her.

"You can get us into all the cool parties now! Like the ones thrown by _Maxim_ and _Stuff_ magazine!" Katie yelled.

"You can introduce us to all the celebrities!" Lydia shrieked.

That's when Mrs. Bennet was finally knocked back into reality, "Oh my dear!" she said as she walked over to hug Elle.

"You sly thing you! How did you ever manage to get that man to marry you? Of course we would have loved a big wedding. But it's more important that you got a commitment out of him. Good thinking. Oh my clever girl! Imagine all the mansions you'll have! I heard he already owns several. Oh my girl! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Bennet gushed.

"Proud of you? Proud of you! Have you lost your mind!? Our daughter has just married a man whom she has claimed to hate for months now. And you're proud of her!? Have you lost your senses!? Elizabeth Bennet! What were you thinking marrying that man!?" Mr. Bennet yelled.

"Technically it's Elizabeth Darcy now," Lydia piped in.

"Lydia!" Mary warned.

"Girls out!" Mr. Bennet shouted as he pointed toward the entrance of the family room.

Mary, Katie and Lydia followed their father's orders and exited on cue.

Mr. Bennet turned his attention back to Elizabeth who just stood there dumbstruck, "Well, Elizabeth, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Elle stood there for a few moments not really knowing what to say. Finally she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I guess it's like they say. There's a thin line between love and hate," Elle said meekly as she shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to lie and say she was in love with Will. Or use love as an excuse for marrying him. Yet, telling her father she was drunk at the time, didn't seem like a very good option either.

"You're being flippant! You think this is funny!?" Mr. Bennet yelled.

Elle hated when people asked her that. Whenever people asked her if she thought something serious was funny, the answer was usually yes. And she usually responded by laughing. Like the time her friends told her their car had been broken into by a bear while camping in Yosemite. The moment the words came out of their mouths, Elle busted up laughing. She couldn't help it. She kept imagining her friends' car being robbed by _Yogi Bear._

Honestly, at this point, all Elle really wanted to do was laugh. This whole situation was completely ridiculous. She had married Fitzwilliam Darcy in Las Vegas while intoxicated. The whole thing was absurd! She might as well have run off with an Elvis impersonator!

When that silly thought popped into Elle's head, it made her unexpectedly smile. That only made Mr. Bennet's temper grow worse.

"Why are you smiling!? This situation is not at all humorous Elizabeth! You just went and ruined your life!" Mr. Bennet yelled.

Mr. Bennet's anger quickly sobered Elizabeth up from her momentary lapse in judgement. But she still remained silent. She couldn't defend what she had done.

"Dear! Do you even hear what you are saying? Of course she's smiling. She just got married to one of the most prominent business men in the country! We should be congratulating her and praising her for a job well done," Mrs. Bennet piped in, standing in front of Elizabeth and defending her daughter for the first time in her life.

Mr. Bennet was about to respond when their maid Hilary walked in.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a . . ." but Mr. Bennet cut her off.

"Not now Hill!" he told her.

"But sir . . ." Mr. Bennet cut her off again.

"Hill, I said not now!" he shouted.

Hilary turned around and left as Mr. Bennet turned to address his wife.

"Congratulating her? Praising her? You yourself have said that you can't stand that man! Now you're happy that he married our daughter?" Mr. Bennet asked in disbelief.

"Well obviously I was wrong about him if he went and married her! He must really love her! Why else would he marry her? It's certainly not for her money," Mrs. Bennet remarked.

Mr. Bennet was about to respond when they heard shouting coming from the foyer.

"Where is she!? Where is that girl!?"

Elle groaned. She knew that voice and she knew exactly who it belonged to. Just then, Hilary lead a grumpy, old woman into the room.

Elle turned to address her, "Mrs. DeBourg, what a surprise," Elle said sarcastically.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Just to clarify, Elle and Darcy got their marriage license Friday night before midnight. They got married after midnight, so technically it was Saturday. The news is reporting this on Sunday morning. So I hope that helps to clarify the time line, just in case I confused any of you. _

_By the way, I envision Will's job being like Ted Turner's. How he is well known, but not constantly hounded by the press like other celebrities are._

_So what do you think is going to happen next? Let me know what you guys think :D_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the great reviews :D You guys are wonderful, and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story.**_

Chapter 7

Elle had only met Catherine DeBourg once. It was the evening Mrs. DeBourg hosted a small dinner party in honor of Colin and Charlotte's engagement. Unfortunately for Elle, she was the only person at the party whom Mrs. DeBourg did not know. Therefore, Mrs. DeBourg took it upon herself to interrogate Elizabeth for the rest of the evening. Feeling the need to comment on every aspect of her life.

"_Five daughters! Why it's unheard of in this day and age to have so many children. Especially when one can't afford to send them to private school. Public schools are so ghastly. They allow the children to run positively wild."_

"_One maid for seven people!? Your house must have looked like a disaster area when you were growing up. Especially with five children running around."_

"_English major? Good heavens, what do you plan to do with that? You should be studying something more useful like medicine or the law."_

It took all the strength Elizabeth had that night, not to stab the old bat with her salad fork. Which Elle was very tempted to do on several occasions throughout the evening. So you could only imagine how thrilled Elle was to see Mrs. DeBourg standing in the middle of her family room.

"Miss Bennet, I'm sure you know exactly why I am here," Mrs. DeBourg said sternly.

"You came to congratulate me on my marriage to your nephew, and offer your best wishes for a long and happy life together," Elle said in mock sincerity, while smiling innocently.

"No, I'm here to put a stop to this farce of a marriage," Mrs. DeBourg retorted.

"Oh, get in line," Elle muttered as brought her hand up to rub her temple.

Mr. Bennet heard her and responded, "Elizabeth, I never said I wanted you to end your marriage. But, I think I deserve an explanation."

"Yes, please tell us how you coerced my nephew into marrying you," Mrs. DeBourg said in anger.

"Coerced!? I didn't coerce your nephew into anything! He asked me to marry him," Elle said as her anger started to rise. It was one thing to allow her father to yell at her. It was another to stand around and allow Mrs. DeBourg to accuse her of things.

"I'm sure he did, after you used your arts of allurement," Mrs. DeBourg said as she used her hand to gesture to what Elle was wearing.

Elle looked down at her navy blue, _Curious George_ boxers and her black tank top that read, "_Okay, I'm out of bed. So now what?_" and just had to laugh. The old hag was crazy! Elle was sure dozens of guys would be turned on after seeing her dressed like this.

"Arts of allurement? Are you serious? I didn't do anything to get your nephew to even notice me. He's the one who proposed to me! Now if you have a problem with that, I suggest you go talk to him," Elle said standing her ground.

"I tried to contact him once I was told this ridiculous report was being circulated through the media. I wanted to make sure he planned to sue for defamation. But I was told he had left. And then my staff told me this ridiculous report was true. So I set out for here. To make sure to put an end to this marriage immediately!" Mrs. DeBourg bellowed.

"Well I'm sorry you wasted a trip because that is not your decision to make," Elizabeth retorted.

"Well of course it is! Fitzwilliam was not in his right mind when he married you. You are not the kind of wife he needs. He needs someone who grew up the same way he did. Someone who understands his way of life and how to handle themselves. Not some girl who drinks and parties all night in the city that never sleeps!" Mrs. DeBourg accused.

Elle scoffed as she replied, "First of all, New York is the city that never sleeps. Vegas is Sin City. Second of all, if you have such a problem with that, why did you make the arrangements for us to go in the first place? Third, everything I did in Vegas, both of your nephews did right alongside with me. Heck, Chris was leading the way most of the time anyway. And fourth, if your nephew doesn't have a problem with me being his wife, then that is the only thing that matters."

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet just stood there and watched. Mrs. Bennet didn't want to get involved in the heated argument between the two, and didn't know what to say if she tried. While Mr. Bennet was satisfied that Elizabeth was finally speaking. When he tried to question her before about the marriage, she had just stood there dumbstruck. Hilary came to stand at the entrance of the family room again. It was clear she was afraid to interrupt. Mrs. Bennet saw her and put her hand up, letting her know not to bother saying anything. Mrs. Bennet then walked out into the hallway to find out what she wanted. The others were oblivious to her leaving, since they were so focused on the argument.

Mrs. DeBourg ignored everything Elle had to say and replied, "Sin City. How appropriate."

"Uh, the last time I checked, marriage was not considered a sin. In fact, people get married as a way to help prevent sin," Elle retorted.

"I'm sick of your back talk! I demand that you put an end to this marriage at once!" Mrs. DeBourg ordered.

"It's my understanding that a marriage is between two people. So my marriage does not include you! You can not force me to end my marriage. And you have no say in what I do!" Elizabeth countered.

"She's right aunt," everyone turned around to see Will standing in the doorway. He walked over and put a protective arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. Elle's feelings were mixed. Part of her was relieved that she didn't have to deal with Mrs. DeBourg alone. The other half of her was worried that Will had heard what she had said, and would interpret it to mean something else.

"Aunt Catherine you have no right to come here and harass my wife," Will said.

"Fitzwilliam you can't be serious! You must have lost your mind. What were you thinking marrying this girl?" Mrs. DeBourg said in anger.

"I was thinking about my own happiness. I followed my heart and married the woman I love. Now I'm sorry that you found out about our marriage the way you did. We never intended for our family to find out about our marriage through the media. I could understand your anger, considering the manner in which you found out. But that does not give you the right to come here and take it out on my wife," Will finished.

"Your wife. Your wife! This girl is not fit to use the Darcy name!" Mrs. DeBourg shouted.

"Elizabeth has every right to use the Darcy name. She is my wife! I love her deeply and she loves me. I've known for months now that there is no other woman I would rather have by my side. Elizabeth is smart, intelligent, educated and beautiful. And she has made me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to be my wife. So if you have a problem with that, I suggest you leave this house this instant! I will not allow you to degrade her or our marriage," Will said sternly.

Mrs. DeBourg stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock. Will had never spoken to her in this manner. She finally was able to say, "Well, it's obvious your wife has already rubbed of on you! Why I never . . . " Mrs. DeBourg said as she stormed out of the room.

Mr. Bennet stood there and stared at the two of them in disbelief. It was obvious to him that if he tried to question their actions, he would get the same responses they gave Mrs. DeBourg. He realized now that no answer they could give would ever justify their actions in his mind, or satisfy him. He was hurt, so he said the only thing he could muster.

"Well Mr. Darcy, it seems you have come to collect your wife. I hope the two of you are very happy together. You already seem well suited for each other, considering you both acted impulsively with no regard for the consequences of your actions," Mr. Bennet said coldly before he left the room.

Elle and Will were left standing in the family room alone. Neither one of them knew what to say. Elle's father's words were just barely sinking in. Did he just kick her out? Well, technically he didn't. She was a married woman now. So naturally she would be living with her husband. Did she really have a right to be upset? Her father had every right to be angry and hurt by what she had done.

"Well," Darcy finally broke the silence, "I guess our families won't be fighting over whom we will get to spend Christmas with."

Elle turned to glare at him, letting him know he wasn't funny. "You know I don't think I've ever heard you tell a joke before in your life. Darcy, now is not the time to develop a sense of humor."

"Right. Sorry," Will said as he turned to look out the window, unsure of what to say next. He didn't want to get Elle angry, or angrier he should say. "So . . . uh . . . I assume . . . you're coming home with me?"

Elizabeth sighed and paused for a moment before she halfheartedly responded, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Will was so relieved. Yes, this had gotten off to a very rocky start, but he knew they could work through all their problems. Their families would come around. They were just hurt right now. But he was going to make sure that things between their families improved in time.

"I guess I better go pack," Elle said in a low voice.

"I'll help you," Darcy said as he started to follow her.

"You don't have to," Elle replied as she turned to look at him.

"Well . . . I . . . I" Will stuttered as he absentmindedly pointed around the family room.

"You're afraid of running into more of my family?" Elle questioned with a raised eyebrow. Elle knew Will could hardly tolerate her mother and younger sisters. That was one of the things she hated about him. Yes, her mother and sisters could be annoying. But, Elle also felt that Will could be more tolerant.

"No. . . no," Will said unconvincingly.

"Come on," she told him as she headed up the stairs. She wasn't in the mood to fight anymore.

* * *

_A. M. O. D. readers, the last two weeks were much more hectic then I anticipated, but I have started writing the final chapter. And the majority of the epilogue is already finished. But the last chapter will probably come out sometime next week, depending on how the rest of this week goes._

_The good news is the majority of the next chapter to this story is already finished. So let me know what you guys think :D_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. I love reading your comments and have posted the answers to your questions at the end of this chapter :D**_

Chapter 8

Elizabeth and Will walked into Elle's bedroom to find Katie, Lydia and Mary sitting on her bed. All three jumped up at the sight of them.

"Oh congratulations!" Lydia shouted as she and Katie walked over and hugged Will. Will was taken a back by having the two of them embrace him. Yet, he was also relieved that they weren't angry about their marriage like everyone else.

Mary came up to Elle and said in a low voice, "Congratulations?"

Mary put a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. She was trying to be supportive for the sake of her sister, but the news was a really big shock. Elle couldn't blame Mary for her reaction. Elle had told everyone she couldn't stand Will, and now, all of a sudden, she was married to him. How did she expect people to react?

"Thanks Mary," Elle said as she embraced her sister.

Just then Mrs. Bennet came rushing in and said, "There you are!" as she spotted Will, "My husband said you were up here helping Elizabeth pack."

Will just nodded in response. He had never attempted to carry a decent conversation with the woman who was now his mother-in-law.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage to my daughter. I know you'll take excellent care of her. She couldn't have asked for a better husband. I'm just so proud," Mrs. Bennet gushed.

"Why thank you Mrs. Bennet. Elizabeth has made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me. I could not have asked for a better wife. I'll take excellent care of her," Will replied with a smile.

Elle didn't like how they were talking about her. They made her sound like a helpless child that needed to be constantly monitored.

"So how did you propose?" Lydia asked in excitement.

"Did you get down on one knee?" Katie added with a smile.

Will scratched the back of his neck as he responded, "No, I didn't. I didn't really plan my proposal. I just kind of blurted it out."

Mrs. Bennet suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Will's left hand, "Oh, is that your ring? It's beautiful. Did you pick it out? Elizabeth, where's yours?"

Elizabeth paused for a moment before she said, "Oh, mine is still in my bag."

"Well get it out then. I want to see it!" Mrs. Bennet commanded.

Elizabeth did as she was told and retrieved the ring from her purse. Meanwhile, Will answered Mrs. Bennet's other question. "Elle picked out the rings. She did a marvelous job."

"Here," Elle said as she handed the ring to her mother.

"Oh, no engagement ring?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Will replied sheepishly, "I guess we skipped the engagement part and when straight to the wedding."

Mrs. Bennet was about to hand the ring back to Elizabeth when Will intercepted the exchange.

"May I?" he asked as he grabbed Elizabeth's left hand and slipped the ring back into place. He then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring. This made Katie, Lydia and Mrs. Bennet sigh.

Elle was surprised by his gesture and tried to keep her mouth from hanging open.

"Where did you get married?" Lydia asked breaking the silence.

"The _Bellagio_," Elle answered simply.

"Was Charlotte your maid of honor?" Katie asked.

"No, it was just the two of us," Elle replied.

"Oh, how romantic," Lydia commented.

"I wish I could have been there. We really would have liked a big wedding. I think that is why my husband is so upset. I think he would have liked to give our baby away. But maybe you can still have one. I hear celebrities do it all the time," Mrs. Bennet suggested.

"That's right! _Gwen Stefani_ had two big weddings! One in London, one in L.A.," Lydia announced.

"Mom, I really don't think . . . " Elle started to protest but was cut off by Will.

"That's a great idea," Will proclaimed.

"It is?" Elle asked incredulously.

"Sure! My sister will be very upset that she wasn't at the wedding. This way everyone can be happy," Will said with a smile. He really seemed to think this was a good idea.

Elle just stared at him with her mouth hanging open as Mrs. Bennet went on, "Oh that's fabulous! You can get one of those celebrity wedding planners to plan the whole thing, and it will be done in no time!"

"Mom calm down! No body said anything about it being a big extravaganza," Elle protested.

"Yeah, maybe just two or three hundred people," Will said, thinking he was agreeing with Elle.

"Two or three hundred people?" Elle repeated in astonishment. She was still trying to figure out how she could make this marriage work, while Will wanted to celebrate their marriage with the entire world.

"Well, I have a lot of friends and business associates I should invite. And once we include both of our families, I think it will probably be around that many people," Will replied.

"Oh Elle, do you think they'll put your wedding photos in _People_ magazine? Or maybe they'll cover it in one of those celebrity wedding specials," Lydia gushed as she turned to Katie, "Oh Katie, we're going to be famous!"

This was all too much for Elle to deal with right now, so she tried to change the subject. "Everyone please, can we talk about this later? I really have to pack."

"Oh, yes, of course," Mrs. Bennet said in agreement, "We can discuss all the details once we hire a wedding coordinator."

"Hill! Hill! We need some boxes!" Mrs. Bennet yelled as she walked out into the hallway.

Will couldn't help but wince once he heard Mrs. Bennet bellow.

Katie and Lydia decided to help and rushed over to Elle's closet. They started pulling out clothes and asking if they could have this or that. Pretty soon they started fighting over the same pieces of clothing. Will stood there quietly, taking in the whole scene in front of him. Elle couldn't take the bickering anymore.

"Okay, that's enough! You two are always complaining about what I wear, and now you are fighting over my clothes?" she questioned.

"Well, it's not like you're going to need them anymore! You're Mrs. Darcy now. So you're going to get a new wardrobe!" Lydia exclaimed. Elle could feel her cheeks flush at the implication that she had married Will for his money.

"Okay you two out! What ever I don't want I'll leave on the bed for you two to go through later. But in the mean time, out! Your fighting is not helping," she said as she ushered Katie and Lydia out of the room.

Hilary brought in a couple of boxes, as Will was helping Elle bring down some suitcases from the top shelf of her closet. Mary volunteered to pack Elle's books while Elle packed her clothes.

"Elle, you're not going to read this anymore, are you?" Mary asked sheepishly.

"You want it, don't you?" Elle asked as she gave her a sideways glance.

"Well, only if you don't want it?" Mary replied.

"You can have it," Will piped in as Elle looked up and frowned at him.

Realizing he should explain himself, Will continued, "Well . . . I mean . . . we already . . . have a copy."

"We?" Elle questioned.

"Yes, I mean, we, uh . . . us. At home, we already have a copy for . . . us. To share," he finished and Elle nodded.

"Okay Mary, you can have it," Elle replied.

Elle didn't like that Will was just standing there, staring at her. He was always staring at her.

"Will, why don't you tell Mary what books you already own, so she can decide if she wants my copies," Elle told him. He nodded and walked over to the bookshelf.

A little while later, Mary exited the room carrying the books she was going to keep. Elle was arranging her clothes in her suitcase when she heard, "You really do like to shop at _Victoria's Secret_, don't you?"

Elle turned around to find Will examining her underwear drawer, which she had left open. Will had a pink camisole in his hands. Elle walked over and snatched it from him as she scowled, "Darcy!"

Will feigned innocence as he raised both his hands in front of him. "What? You weren't so shy about showing me your underwear purchases the other day."

Elle scoffed as she folded the camisole and put it in her suitcase. Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe later you can model them for me. Like my own personal _Victoria's Secret _fashion show."

"Darcy! Mary is going to walk back in any minute. Knock it off!" Elle told him as she started blushing.

Will saw her blush and allowed his grin to get even bigger. But he let her go knowing he wouldn't want Georgiana to overhear him talking like that. So he could understand Elle not wanting her sisters to hear him speaking to her in this manner. Will walked over to her desk and started looking at its contents. He saw a stack of brochures and picked them up.

"_Princeton_, _Yale_, _Columbia_, _N. Y. U._, all these grad school applications are for schools out of state with the exception of _Stanford_," Will remarked.

"Yeah," Elle said as she continued to pack her things.

"Oh, well, I could make a call and get you into _U. C. L. A. _or _U. S. C. _for the fall quarter," Will said nonchalantly.

Elle froze. She hadn't thought of that. She hadn't thought about her plans for the future, now suddenly changing because she was married. She wouldn't be able to go away to school, would she? She was no longer free. She hadn't decided where she wanted to go. She was just considering her options. But suddenly all her options were gone. She didn't like that feeling.

"I don't need you to make a call. I can get in on my own merit," she replied as she resumed her packing.

"Oh, I know. But I could call a couple people and have them process your application faster then usual," Will said like it was no big deal.

"I don't need to receive preferential treatment just because I'm your wife. Besides, I haven't decided what I'd study if I did go to grad school," Elle replied as she zipped up her suitcase.

An hour later, Elle had stuffed three duffle bags and four suitcases with her clothes, which Will's driver had put in his S. U. V.. Along with two boxes of books and one huge box filled with Elle's shoes and purses.

"Well, I guess we can hire a truck later on to move my desk and furniture," Elle muttered to herself.

"Why?" Will asked, "We don't need them. The house is fully furnished."

"What about everything in my desk?" Elle asked.

"We have a home office that has plenty of room for your books and things," Will replied.

"I guess I don't need to take my desk lamp either," Elle muttered.

"Elle, you can take whatever you want. I'm just saying the house is already fully furnished. So you don't have to worry about moving furniture," Will replied.

This sudden realization hit Elle hard. This was no longer her room. This was no longer her house. She was never going to sleep in this bed again, and this pillow was no longer hers. She was moving to a different city, after spending her entire life in Santa Barbara. Her father was so angry, hurt and disappointed in her, that he had just left the room once Will arrived. Elle couldn't hold it in any longer. She finally let the tears that were welling in her eyes escape. Will saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and enveloped her in his arms. He sat on the bed, with Elle on his lap, and cradled her.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. I'll call a moving van right now, and have them move all this stuff over to our house immediately," Will said.

"No, it's not that. It's just that . . . this isn't my home anymore," Elle said through her sobs.

"Elle, this will always be your home. And we can come to visit anytime you want. It's not like we live that far away," Will whispered in her ear.

"We'll be living a couple of hours away. Well, depending on the traffic," Elle replied.

"And what's a couple of hours of beautiful scenery?" Will said as he smoothed out her hair and smiled at her.

Elle finally looked up and smiled at the stupid grin Will had plastered on his face. She always thought he looked cute when he smiled. She wondered why didn't do it more often. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Maybe life with Will Darcy wasn't so bad.

* * *

U. C. L. A. stands for University of California Los Angeles

U. S. C. stands for University of Southern California

_Author's Notes: Sorry, I think I confused a few people with my last author's notes. A. M. O. D. stands for **Appearances May Often Deceive**_, _which is the other novel I have posted on this site. That's the novel that only has one chapter and the epilogue left._

_There are still several chapters left to this story. How many? I don't know exactly, but at least a few. So let me know what you guys think about this chapter :D_

Okay, here are the answers to your questions for those of you I didn't have a chance to email a reply.

**annj**: On the review pages, the website lists the prologue as chapter 1. So chapter 1 reviews are labeled as chapter 2 and so on. So you are up to date with the story. It's just that the website always labels the prologue as chapter 1 and I'm not able to change it.

**MOO**: Thanks for the reminder. I was planning for her to put the ring back on. I almost forgot to include it in this chapter. Thanks for reminding me.

**nikje**: At this point, I don't think Elle would tell Will that she wanted to end their marriage. Or tell him she never would have married him if she hadn't have been drunk. What she reveals to Will, and when, I'll guess you'll have to wait and see. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you ;D

**Dahlila**: I think you might just get your wish. It's very possible that they might get a second wedding.

**sophie**: I'm not yet sure when Will's point of view will next be heard. And Elle has never been in love before. So when she does fall in love with him, she might not realize it.

**pryrmtns**: I based Mr. Bennet's reaction on how he reacted to Lydia's marriage in the book. Once Lydia was married, and asked to return home to visit with Wickham, Mr. Bennet really did not want to see her. It was Mrs. Bennet who wanted to see her. I think Mr. Bennet would be even more hurt that Elizabeth would do something like this, because he'd expect this behavior from Lydia, not Elle. In the original, when Mr. Bennet asks Elizabeth why she accepted Darcy's proposal, Elizabeth said she was in love and that Darcy was the best man she ever met. That didn't happen this time because Elle doesn't feel that way. So she just kept quiet instead of lying to her father. So I expect Mr. Bennet to be hurt because he is so close to Elle, and would have never expected this behavior from her.

**Gentileschi**: At this point, it doesn't look like Elle is going to tell him that she's just not that in to him. It might slip out eventually, but not anytime soon.

**SjDarcy**: Elle has never been in love. So when she does fall in love with Will, she might not realize it at first.

**Annie**: Regency is a story that is set in the same time period as the original pride and prejudice.

**Frances**: There will be mushy stuff, but it's a couple of chapters away.

_**Thanks again for all the great reviews :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all the incredibly kind reviews :D**_

**I hope most of you were able to read the last chapter I posted a couple of weeks ago. The day I posted the chapter, the website was acting up. I noticed during the next few days, the new chapter kept reappearing and disappearing. So I hope most of you were able to eventually read it.**

**Sorry for the delay. I started my new job a couple of weeks ago, and my dad went into the hospital on the very same day. So my life has been kind of crazy for the last couple of weeks. I've been adjusting to my new schedule, and dealing with the non-stop phone calls from family and friends wanting an update on my dad. **

**So I hope to get back to my regular writing schedule, now that my dad is doing better. **

Chapter 9

Elle's sadness quickly vanished and turned to anxiety, when she caught her first glimpse of the photographers that were staked outside the gates of her parents' home. Elle and Will were standing in the foyer as Will's driver loaded the last of Elle's things into his S. U. V.. Elle was staring out the window in shock. The gate was a small distance from the house, but the crowd that awaited them on the other side was undeniable.

"For the first time in her life, Lydia did not over exaggerate. In fact, I think she underestimated the number of photographers out there. She said there was a dozen. That sure looks like more than a dozen," Elle told Will as she looked out the window.

Will came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, I think the number doubled since I got here," Will replied.

"But why? I don't understand. Why would so many strangers care that we got married?" Elle asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," Will said simply.

Will's driver came back inside and said they were ready to go. Elle took a deep breath and looked at Will. Will could sense her fear and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to comfort her by whispering in her ear. He tried his best to reassure her. Elle was so preoccupied with the crowd that was waiting for them outside, she was able to ignore the sadness that had overwhelmed her earlier. The fear and anxiety she was now feeling, kept her from being reduced to tears when she said her goodbyes to her mother and sisters. Mr. Bennet remained sequestered in his study and didn't come out to say goodbye.

They stepped outside and got in the backseat of the car. The moment the S. U. V. headed down the driveway, the gates started to open and the cameras started flashing. The photographers stood in the car's path trying to get a clear shot of the couple.

Elle instinctually put her head down and buried it in Will's shoulder. Will wrapped his arm around her protectively and scowled at the photographers. Will had dealt with the paparazzi in the past, but he had never experienced anything like this. He felt incredibly guilty that his wealth and status were the cause of all this chaos, and now Elizabeth was exposed to it.

Will could not pretend he didn't understand the public's fascination with their situation. He did own a media empire after all. He had seen the media firestorm that had erupted when Britney Spears married a childhood friend in Las Vegas, with no prenuptial agreement. But she's an entertainer. Will is a businessman. There is a difference. But ultimately it all boiled down to dollar signs. Will was worth ten times the amount Britney Spears had accumulated throughout her career. So the media probably wanted to point out all he would stand to lose if their marriage fell apart. They probably also wanted to portray Elizabeth as a gold-digger. They didn't know her. Elizabeth would have never married Will for his money.

When the car was finally able to speed away, Elle looked up and turned to see the mob they had left behind. She noticed some of the photographers were now following them.

"I don't get it. Of all the times we've been together, I think I've seen them take your picture a total of three times. How can it go from that to this?" Elle asked.

"Well, we've spent most of our time here in Santa Barbara. And then we were in Vegas, where there really aren't any paparazzi," Will replied.

"You mean you have to put up with this everyday in L. A.!?" Elle asked incredulously.

"No, they've never been this bad. Actually, they didn't bother me for years. It wasn't until they started putting me on that damn most eligible bachelors list, that they started taking my picture," Will remarked.

"Well, that's ironic," Elle muttered.

"How so?" Will asked.

"Well, technically you're not a bachelor anymore. So you're off the list! You would think what gave you notoriety in the first place, which now no longer applies, would make them leave you alone. Instead, it's the opposite. You're more popular then ever!" Elle explained.

"You're right," Will agreed.

"So what's so newsworthy about us?" Elle asked.

Will didn't want to tell her that the media would probably paint her as a mercenary. He could already imagine _Entertainment Tonight_ doing a segment on his finances, and everything Elizabeth could stand to gain if they got divorced.

"Well, I guess it's not everyday that a man follows his heart, and marries the love of his life," Will said with a smile.

The love of his life comment didn't go unnoticed by Elle. Was she really the love of Will's life? Elle was certain that she had never truly been in love. Yes, she had dated. Yes, she had boyfriends. She had enjoyed the time she had spent with them. But ultimately, when all was said and done, she really didn't miss them when the relationships had ended. Elle had never suffered from a broken heart, which would be essential if someone had ever truly been in love.

That was why Elle had remained a virgin. She was determined to wait until she had found only the truest, deepest love. Nothing else would do. She didn't want to just have sex. She wanted to make love in every sense of the word. But she had failed herself. A few drinks, one hot guy and 22 years of built-up, sexual energy, had landed her in the situation she currently found herself in.

Love. That was what Jane and Charlie had. Jane!

"Jane!" Elle screeched.

"What!?" Will asked in complete confusion.

"Jane! I have to call Jane before she finds out! Knowing Lydia, she probably already called her. Lydia can't keep her mouth shut to save her life!" Elle exclaimed.

"I hate to break it to you, but Jane probably found out when she turned on her TV this morning," Will pointed out.

"No, she's still in London. Remember she went to visit Charlie," Elle reminded him.

How could Will forget. When Will had arranged to send Charles to London, to get him away from Jane, he never expected her to go visit him. Her visit ruined everything Will was trying to accomplish. His oh-so-brilliant plan had back fired.

Will sighed as he replied, "Well, I think it's still nighttime there. So you'll have some time to contact her before she finds out."

Elle nodded before she asked, "How did your sister take the news?"

"I haven't talked to her yet," Will replied.

"Don't you think she'll find out once she turns on the television?" Elle said with a slight smile, and a raised eyebrow, as she repeated Will's own words.

This was not lost on Will, so he smiled and replied, "No. Thank heavens she's still in Paris. With the time difference, she hasn't had a chance to hear any thing about it. I called and woke her chaperone, who told me there had been no mention of us on the news there. Good thing no one really knows who I am overseas. Anyway, her chaperone is going to have Georgie call me as soon as she wakes up."

"Oh. When does Georgie come back?" Elle asked.

"June," Will said simply.

"You seem so protective of her. I'm surprised you would let her study abroad for a year when she is only sixteen," Elle commented.

"Yes, well, last year was rough on her. And we both thought a change of scenery would do her some good. I spent a month over there, during Christmas and New Year, and we talk everyday. So I know everything that goes on in her life," Will said reassuring himself.

Elle noticed the change in Will when he talked about Georgiana as she replied, "I can't wait to meet her," in all honesty. She always wondered what Will's sister was really like. She didn't trust Caroline's description of Georgiana, or anything else for that matter.

"I can't wait to introduce you to her," Will said as his face lit up, while he intertwined his right hand with Elle's left and gazed down at her wedding ring. "Maybe we can fly to Paris in June to pick her up?"

Elle smiled and was about to reply, when she suddenly realized what direction they were heading.

"Will, your drive made a wrong turn. The freeway is that way," she pointed out.

Will just smiled as he said, "We're not heading toward the freeway."

"We're not?" Elle questioned.

"No," Will said with the smile still plastered on his face.

"You mind telling me where we are going then?" Elle asked.

"Do you really want me to ruin the surprise?" Will replied.

"Surprise?" Elle asked with both eyebrows shooting up.

Will just laughed at her expression and said, "Yes, surprise. You'll just have to wait to find out what it is."

Elle just sat there, taking in her surroundings, trying to figure out where they were headed.

She finally broke the silence by asking the one question that had been bugging her all morning. "How did you get to Santa Barbara so fast?"

"You don't want me to ruin the surprise, do you?" Will responded, still smiling.

"So the answer is part of the surprise?" Elle asked, to which Will nodded.

"Okay. Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming?" Elle asked.

"Well, as soon I got the call this morning that our story was being circulated on the wire, and was about to be reported on the news, I tried calling you," Will replied.

"And?" Elle prompted.

"And your cell phone was turned off. When I tried to call your house, the maid answered and said everyone was still asleep. When I told her it was important, and that I really needed to speak with you, she asked who I was. When I told her I was your husband, she laughed and hung up on me," Will replied.

Elle started laughing. Poor Hill. Suddenly they came to a stop and Elle looked up.

"Will, is that where we're . . ." Elle started as her thoughts trailed off.

Will just nodded smugly.

"You own a helicopter!?" Elle asked incredulously.

"No, not me. The company," Will corrected.

"Oh, is saving your wife from your lunatic aunt, and blood thirsty reporters, considered a business expense?" Elle asked as she continued to stare at the helicopter.

Will smiled and nodded, "Yes, I believe that is considered a tax writeoff."

* * *

_So what do you think will happen next? Let me know what you guys think :D_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all the well wishes for my dad and all the kind reviews :D**_

Chapter 10

The driver parked the car and got out to open the trunk.

"What do you want to take with us? You'll need enough clothes for at least a week," Will told Elizabeth.

"What?" Elle asked in confusion. "Aren't we going to your house?"

Will just smiled as he said, "One of them."

Now Elle was getting annoyed. She wanted to know where she was going. She had enough chaos and surprises within the last 48 hours to last her a lifetime.

"Darcy, what is going on? Where are we going?" Elle demanded.

When Will heard the stern tone in her voice when she said his name, he could tell she was losing her patience. He knew he'd better let her in on some of his plan or she would get angry.

"The car is going to drive to L.A. and take your things to my house. If the photographers choose to follow the car, hoping the driver plans to meet up with us, they'll be disappointed to discover that we aren't there. We'll be flying somewhere else," Will explained.

"Where?" Elle asked.

"I told you it's a surprise," Will said as Elle sighed in exasperation.

"Darcy, how am I supposed to know what to take if I don't know where we're going?" Elle asked.

"Why don't you take the clothes you took to Vegas," Will replied, "We're going somewhere close by."

"Will I at least be able to wash my dirty clothes?" Elle asked in a defeated tone. She hadn't unpacked from their trip. Consequently, all her clothes had to be washed.

"Yes," Will said with a smile as he got out of the S.U.V. and helped her out.

After Elizabeth pointed out the bags she wanted to take with her to the driver, she turned to look at the helicopter. The blades of the helicopter started turning and Elle's stomach started sinking. She had never been on a helicopter before. She couldn't help but be a little nervous. Will grabbed her hand and guided her over to the helicopter. The pilot helped her in and allowed her to get situated. The moment Will got in, Elle grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers and squeezed it tightly. Will could sense her nervousness, so he just squeezed her hand back and smiled reassuringly.

Elle looked out the window as the helicopter started to lift off the ground. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how her life was going to be from now on. Drivers, photographers, helicopters. This kind of life was foreign to her. It hadn't been an hour sense she left her house with Will, and she already felt overwhelmed.

The helicopter started heading south, and Elle became mesmerized by the view of the coastline. Of course she had seen it all before, but never from the sky. Her fear disappeared and was replaced with excitement. At one point, she saw a pair of dolphins in the Pacific ocean and smiled. Will saw his wife gazing out the window and smiled along with her. Will was very pleased with himself. Just an hour or so ago, Elizabeth had been crying in his arms because she had become completely overwhelmed. Now her eyes were sparkling as she took in the sights before her. Will knew he would do anything to make her happy. Anything to make her smile.

All too soon, the helicopter started to descend. Elizabeth had a good inkling where they were, Malibu. She couldn't help but give Will's hand another hard squeeze as the helicopter touched down. The pilot helped Elle and Will out of the helicopter, and went to retrieve Elle's bags. Will guided Elizabeth to an awaiting car and they were off.

"How did you have time to plan all this?" Elle asked.

"It really wasn't all that difficult. I have a staff. I just made a couple of phone calls and told them what I wanted. They took care of the rest," Will replied.

"Oh," Elle said as she thought about the differences between the two of them. Will was used to giving orders, while Elle was used to receiving them. Elle had been working as an administrative assistant for a law firm, since graduating from college in December. It wasn't her dream job, though she enjoyed the people she worked with. Elle saw the job as only temporary, until it was time for her to start graduate school. She estimated that would be in a year and a half at the most. By then, she hoped all her grad school plans would be finalized.

Elle started to wonder if that was the reason she was always arguing with Will. Will was used to getting exactly what he wanted, while Elle would never give in and let him have his way. This would always cause the two of them to start arguing the reasons why they felt they were right. How could two strong-willed people ever make a marriage work?

The driver pulled into a driveway and the gate started opening. Elizabeth's mouth hung open as she took in the size of the house in front of her. The driver stopped the car and stepped out to open her door. Will was too amused by Elle's facial expression to say anything. He stepped out of the car and guided her to the front door. He inserted the key and turned the knob. Before Elizabeth had a chance to take a step forward, Will scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside.

"Welcome home sweetheart," he said as he placed her feet back on the ground.

Elle had been surprised by his gesture but was now consumed in taking in her surrounding. Will desperately wanted to kiss her, but she was too busy scanning the room. She stood there, eyes wide, as she took in every inch before her.

"So, what do you think?" Will asked.

"It's very . . . white," Elle said absentmindedly, which caused Will to chuckle.

The entire house was white. White walls, white carpets, white furniture. It was like a blank slate. It was so white, Elle thought she would get it dirty just by breathing on it. But the lack of color in the house only emphasized the floor to ceiling windows on the far side of the room. The windows gave a spectacular view of the Pacific ocean. It was easy to see why the decorator chose to downplay everything else, and make the view the focal point.

Realizing her remark might not exactly be considered a compliment, Elle tried to rephrase what she meant, "I mean, it looks like one of those houses in _Architectural Digest_."

"Yes, the June 2004 edition," Will replied nonchalantly as Elle turned to glare at him.

"Ha, ha, very funny. You're such a comedian today," Elle said as she turned back to admire the view.

"No, I'm serious. That's why I bought it. It was built and decorated to be featured in the magazine. I heard about the house, came to see it and fell in love with it. So I bought it," Will said with a shrug.

"But you already have a house in Bel-Air," Elle commented.

"Yes, but this is still a good investment. The value has almost doubled since I bought it," Will replied.

Elle nodded, then something dawned on her. "Wait a minute. Why did you drive all the way up to Santa Barbara every weekend, if you had this house?"

Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder as he replied, "Because I found the company in Santa Barbara much more appealing," as he started to kiss her neck.

Elle froze as his words sunk in. She tried to shake off the affect Will's lips were having on her body, as she turned around in his arms and said, "Are you saying you drove up every weekend because you wanted to see me?" she asked in disbelief.

Will smiled as he lowered his head to kiss her lips before he replied, "I'm glad I wasn't too obvious. I didn't want to look like a love-struck teenager, following around the girl of his dreams like a lost puppy," he said as he lowered his lips to hers again.

Elle couldn't wrap her head around this new piece of information. Will had been in love with her this whole time! She couldn't believe it. He never acted like a man in love. Heck, he never even asked her out on a date!

"Let's go upstairs," he said softly, when they finally pulled their lips apart.

Will pulled away from her to turn and grab her bags that the driver had left at the door.

"Wait a second," Elle said, "You didn't bring any clothes."

"I keep a wardrobe upstairs, so I don't have to pack when I drive up here," Will replied.

"Oh," Elle said as she followed Will upstairs. She had never known anyone rich enough to keep a separate wardrobe at their vacation home, because they didn't want to pack.

When they got to the second floor, Will walked down the hall and opened a door. He stepped inside as Elle lingered in the doorway.

"This is our room," Will said proudly as he put her bags near the closet.

Our room. Elle couldn't stop thinking about the word _our_. All she could do was stare at the big, comfy, bed that sat in the middle of the room. That was _their_ bed which they would now be sharing _together_. Though they had already spent the night with each other, she still felt like they were moving too fast. They had gone from having one night to living together, though technically they were married.

Will saw that Elizabeth was lost in thought and asked what was the matter.

"Don't you think it's weird?" she asked.

"What's weird?" Will asked with a frown.

"We never even went out on a date, and now we are married and living together," Elle clarified.

Will paused for a second before he replied, "It's not like we're strangers. We got to know each other, spent a lot of time together and fell in love. That's normal."

"But we never even went out on a first date," Elle told him.

Will sat down on the bed and thought for a moment, "We went shopping together," he pointed out.

Elle sighed in exasperation, "That wasn't a date."

"Well it's not like we've never been alone together," Will reasoned.

"Being alone with someone, does not make it a date either," she told him.

Will was about to ask what was the big deal about dating when it finally hit him. Elle was talking about romance. Will had never romanced his wife. He had never bought her flowers. He had never spent a night gazing up at the stars with her in his arms. They had never even gone out to dinner by themselves. They had spent their time together doing average, normal, everyday things. Things that were important because it showed that they were compatible. But Will had never done anything special to show Elle exactly what she meant to him.

He felt like such an idiot for not realizing it sooner. He was going to have to do something about that. Will was going to have to show Elizabeth just how special she really was to him.

* * *

_What is Will planning to do? Let me know what you guys think :D_


	12. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes: Thanks for all the get well wishes for my dad. I wish I could say he's better but, unfortunately, his condition is still the same. _

_I wrote the two chapters following this one a few months back. I just need to edit them. My dad is having surgery later this week. So I'll try to post the next chapter before then, since I doubt I'll have time the days following his surgery._

_**Thanks for the great reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.**_

Chapter 11

Elle unzipped her suitcase and started separating her dirty laundry. Will sat quietly on the bed, lost in thought. He was trying to think of the best way to show Elizabeth just how much he loved her. At the moment, he figured he would start by planning a romantic evening for his bride.

"What am I going to do about tomorrow?" Elle asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Will responded, snapping back into reality.

"About work? I told you I don't have anymore vacation days, so I have to go in," she replied.

"Hello, we're in Malibu," Will pointed out.

"I know. I guess I could just get up early and drive back up to Santa Barbara, if you lend me your car?" Elle replied.

"Elle, you can't go to work tomorrow," Will responded.

"Will, we talked about this. I just can't not show up. It's unprofessional!" Elle exclaimed.

"Will you stop and think about this for a second? All those photographers that were staked outside your house this morning, will be waiting for you bright and early, if you show up at work tomorrow," Will explained.

Elle sighed in exasperation. She hadn't thought the paparazzi would show up at her work too.

"But what am I supposed to do? I have responsibilities. My boss is counting on me," she replied.

"Elizabeth, you're not doing anyone any favors by showing up to work tomorrow. As it is, reporters will show up hoping to interview the people you work with, hoping to dig up some dirt on you. If you show up, it will be a repeat of this morning. They will disrupt the law firm. And your boss, and his clients, will not appreciate it," Will reasoned.

"What am I supposed to do? Hide for the rest of my life?" Elle asked.

"No. This will all blow over in a few days. You'll see. Eventually another celebrity will be caught driving under the influence, or fighting outside a night club. Some major couple will announce their split or someone will enter rehab and we'll be old news," Will finished.

Elle sighed as she sank down onto the bed. "You're right," she finally admitted. "I'd better call my boss," she said in defeat.

Realizing she needed some time alone, Will got up and gave her the cordless phone before kissing her forehead. He told her where to find the laundry room, and went downstairs to start planning their special evening.

Elle remained motionless, staring up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. The life she had led was now officially over. Besides giving up her old house and the city she grew up in, she now had to give up her job too. She had lost every important part of her life, including her father's respect and trust. Now she was going to have to start a whole new life. Suddenly her heart began to ache. It felt as if her whole life had been ripped out from under her. Who knew that her whole life could be destroyed after saying two simple little words, "I do." But, ultimately, she knew she only had herself to blame.

Eventually Elle mustered up enough courage to call her boss. She found him to be more understanding then she expected. Apparently he had been expecting her call after he had seen the news this morning. He agreed with Will, believing Elizabeth's presence would only be disruptive. Not only due to the media coverage, but also because of the curiosity of her fellow coworkers. He was certain that the moment Elizabeth stepped into the building, her fellow coworkers would surround her, offer their congratulations, and demand to know all the details. All the excitement, and media spectacle outside, would make it impossible for them to get any work done.

Elizabeth apologized for the inconvenience but her boss said he understood. Though he would miss her, the publicity the law firm would get out of this ordeal, would more then make up for Elle's sudden departure. He said he had already seen a couple of news reports mention the law firm by name, when discussing Elle's employment. They said their goodbyes and Elle collapsed on the bed, wallowing in self-pity. Eventually she went downstairs to wash her dirty laundry.

A couple hours later, Elle was arranging her things in the closet when Will walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Elle instantly took notice of the huge grin plastered on Will's face.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," Will said shaking his head.

"Then why are you smiling?" Elle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Can't a man be happy?" Will said, still unable to hide his grin.

Elle just stood there, eyeing him suspiciously. "It's just the way you're smiling. I've seen you happy before. But right now it looks like . . . I don't know . . . like you want to start laughing or something."

Will let a small chuckle escape before he shrugged, "I guess I've just never been married before."

Elle continued to stare at him in disbelief until she heard a noise come from downstairs. Elle let out a small gasp as she put a hand over her heart and turned to the door.

"What was that?" she asked in alarm.

"What was what?" Will asked innocently.

Elle turned and glared at him, "I know you heard that."

"Oh, that. It was just the wind," he said with a shrug.

"The wind? The wind!" Elle repeated incredulously, before she scoffed and turned towards the door.

Will grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "Where are you going?"

"To see where that noise came from," Elle said with determination. She knew Will was up to something.

"I have a better idea," Will said as he cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

Elle groaned mentally. She knew what he was doing. He had already learned how to shut her up and make her lose her train of thought. Oh well. Who was she to pass up a swoon worthy kiss.

"Darcy," Elle finally managed to say when they came up for air.

Will started chuckling.

"What? What's so funny?" Elle asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you just called me Darcy," Will said with a smile.

"So? I always call you Darcy," Elle remarked.

"I know, it's just that, you're a Darcy too, now," Will replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Elle thought about it for a second, before she replied, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Will continued to smile as he then asked, "So what were you going to say, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Huh, I guess I forgot," Elle replied with a shrug. She was now too busy thinking of whether or not she should really add Darcy to the end of her name.

"Good," Will said as he lowered his lips to hers again.

The moment he kissed her, Elle heard music start to play. What the hell? Elle thought to herself. Was that violins? Elle quickly pulled away and looked around in confusion.

Will let out a chuckle as Elle looked around and then locked her gaze with his.

"Dinner's ready," Will said in a sing song manor.

"Huh?" Elle replied as Will guided her over to the door. The moment the door opened Elle knew she had in fact heard violins. They started walking down the stairs to find the house illuminated by dozens of candles. Elle then noticed the stereo was turned on and the dinning room table was elegantly set, with a view of the sun setting over the ocean in the background. Elle was stunned.

"How did you . . ." Elle's thoughts trailed off as she took in the sight before her. A beautiful bouquet of roses adorned the table, along with candles and an elegant table setting.

Elle then turned to Will with her eyes' wide and glazed over with unshed tears. It wasn't like her to get so emotional. But less then an hour ago, Elle was certain she was having the worst day of her life.

Will gazed down at his beautiful bride and smiled. She didn't have to say a word. He could see it all in her gorgeous eyes. She was happy, surprised and touched. He lowered his lips to hers again and then said, "I can never do enough to show you how much your love truly means to me Elizabeth."

Elle stood there with her mouth agape, not knowing what to say. It was a rare moment when Elizabeth Bennet was actually speechless. But she wanted to show Will how much she truly appreciated his gesture. So she did the first thing that came to mind. For the first time since they were married, Elle took the incitive and cupped his face with both her hands, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

For Will, the kiss was more than enough to confirm that Elle felt the exact same way he did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

For the first time since they became husband and wife, Elle became hopeful. She knew they had problems that they had to work out, but maybe Will Darcy had the ability to win her heart after all. She was currently in awe. Who was this man she married? Was he really the same man she met so many months back? How could she have not seen this side to him before? Elle was eager to find out. She really wanted to get to know the man she married.

They eventually sat down to share a relaxing dinner. They didn't discuss anything important. They mostly discussed the area and points of interest they might like to visit. Once the chef Darcy hired cleared their plates, Will guided Elizabeth down to the beach.

Will had taken two blankets with them and proceeded to spread one of them out on the sand. He then sat down in the middle and stretched out his hand, beckoning Elle to join him. She gently placed her hand in his as he pulled her down in front of him. She pressed her back against his chest, as he grabbed the second blanket and wrapped it around them.

"Do you do this often?" Elle asked.

"Do I do what often?" Will replied.

"Sit out here and look at the stars," she answered.

"Sometimes. How bout you?" he asked.

"Only in the summer," she replied.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Oh, I don't know. In the winter it's cold outside, your shivering and it somehow feels like something bad is going to happen if you stay out too long. But in the summer, it's still warm when it's late at night. And for whatever reason, I can wonder around the neighborhood for hours, gazing up at the stars, without a care in the world," she explained.

Will smiled to himself. That is exactly how he felt when he was with Elizabeth. He felt carefree, like nothing else in this world mattered. All his burdens and obligations were magically lifted off of his shoulders. Being with Elizabeth made him see what was really important in life. He always felt comforted seeing life through her viewpoint, which was so different from his.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Will noticed Elle's breathing had changed. He looked down to see Elle had fallen asleep, with the top of her head resting in the crook of his neck. This made Will unbelievably happy. He was so pleased that Elizabeth felt safe, content and at home in his arms. As if they both knew she belonged there.

* * *

_Now it's time to get used to married life ;D Let me know what you guys think._


	13. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for all the prayers and get well wishes for my dad :D He's doing a lot better now. He's not 100 percent yet, but he's getting there. And the surgery went better then expected, so thanks again for all your kind words and all your great review:D**_

Chapter 12

Elle woke up in the middle of the night to find herself in bed with Will, again. It was the second time this week that Elle found herself in this situation, with no recollection of how it came to be. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the beach, looking up at the stars. At some point she must have drifted off to sleep. That's when Will obviously carried her inside and put her to bed.

Elle slowly lifted the blankets and crept out of bed. She quietly went into the closet and searched through her clothes. After changing into pajamas, Elle slowly got back into bed. All the while being careful not to disturb Will.

This ended up being pointless, however, since Elle was now unable to fall asleep. She felt restless. Elle desperately wanted to toss and turn, and kick the covers to make herself more comfortable. Yet she refrained from doing so because she didn't want to wake Will.

This whole situation felt strange. Elle wasn't used to sharing a bed with someone, let alone a man. She wondered if she would end up rolling over to his side of the bed in the middle of the night. After laying wide awake for several hours, Elle finally sat up and got out of bed.

Elle took this as an opportunity to observe her sleeping husband. Husband. Her husband. She still could not get used to that. It didn't seem real. A part of her had hoped she would wake up to find this whole ordeal had just been one big nightmare. But it wasn't. She had really married Fitzwilliam Darcy and life as she knew it would never be the same again.

Something suddenly struck Elle as she watched her husband's sleeping form. Will was sleeping like a log. He seemed to be completely comfortable sharing a bed with someone. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it was, for him anyway. Maybe he was used to women sleeping in his bed. Elle cringed at the thought. She had never thought to ask. Did she really even want to know? What would it serve to find out now, other then to make her feel even more uncomfortable? She tried her best to shake the thought out of her head as she went downstairs.

Elle walked up to the panoramic window that overlooked the beach and stared out into the ocean. It was overcast, just how she felt. Today was the start of her new life. Still, she couldn't help but miss her old one. All she could do now was make the best of the situation. After all, Will was doing his best to make their marriage work. He proved that last night when he arranged for their special dinner. Elle let out a sigh as she walked into the state-of-the-art kitchen, in search of some coffee.

* * *

Will slowly opened his eyes and glanced toward the empty space in the bed. He quickly sat up and looked around. It couldn't have all been a dream, could it? No, he was in his Malibu home, so it wasn't a dream. He then spotted Elle's shirt draped over a chair and sighed in relief. It was true. Elizabeth was his wife and they were starting out their new lives together. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He got out of bed and made his way over to the master bathroom. Empty. Hum, where was she? He put on his slippers and went downstairs.

Will found Elizabeth rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. He quietly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful," he purred into her ear.

Elle jumped and let out a shriek. Will instantly let go and said, "Sorry."

Elle spun around with a hand over her heart as she caught her breath, "Will, I thought you were still asleep."

"I was, until I realized my wife wasn't there. Looking for something?" Will asked with a smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to make some coffee. But there's no milk. So I was looking to see if you had that powdered stuff," Elle replied sheepishly, ringing both hands behind her back.

Will couldn't help but smile at his wife. She looked like a child who had just been caught with her hand stuck in a cookie jar.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. We could go to_ Starbucks_. It's just down the road. Or we could go out for breakfast," Will suggested.

Elle couldn't help but laugh at his suggestion. Will was surprised by her reaction and asked what was so funny.

"This cappuccino maker looks brand new, and at the very least had to have costed three hundred dollars. Yet you still want to go to _Starbucks_," Elle said with a giggle.

Will realized the irony of it all and nodded, "Well, we haven't been out here in months, so we don't have any food."

"Tell the truth. Have you ever even used a cappuccino maker?" Elle asked, stifling her laughter.

"To be honest, no," Will answered sheepishly, "But Georgiana has."

Elle nodded knowingly as Will continued, "That reminds me, I should call my staff and have them send over a maid."

"A maid. Why? We haven't even been here a whole day yet. It's not like we've dirtied anything," Elle asked with a frown.

"No, but the maid can buy the groceries and prepare the meals," Will supplied.

"We don't need a maid. We can do that," Elle said with a shrug.

"Why, when I have a staff who can do it for us?" Will replied.

Elle tried her best not to roll her eyes, and to keep a straight face. Will, however, noticed the change in her facial expression.

"Don't look at me like that. You grew up with a live-in maid," Will pointed out.

"Yeah, one maid for seven people. Not a staff for one person," Elle countered.

"Well, it's usually two . . . and now it'll be three. Unless someone else comes along," Will said as he shifted his gaze to Elle's stomach.

"Someone else . . ." Elle trailed off as she followed Will's gaze.

Right. There was still a possibility that she could be pregnant. She didn't want to think about that now. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably as she changed the subject, "So, what are we going to do today?"

Will smirked as he thought about how he'd like to spend his day with Elle. But, even though they were married, Will didn't think Elle would appreciate him voicing his fantasies. So he went the safe route and said, "Well, technically it's our honeymoon. So what would you like to do?"

Elle shifted her gaze to the floor and blushed. The look in Will's eyes instantly told her how he wanted to spend his day, "I thought you had to leave for London?"

"Well I was, but I canceled it. I'm not about to leave my bride on our honeymoon. I was just going to go check up on Charles and our joint project. It's really not that important. It can wait. Well, unless . . . unless you want to go with me?" Will asked as the idea popped into his head.

"Go with you?" Elle repeated with wide eyes.

"Yes, have you ever been to London?" Will asked as Elle shook her head in response.

"Well then, we could go, if you want to. It might not be an ideal place for a honeymoon. Well, that's only my opinion because I always imagined spending my honeymoon laying on a beach somewhere. But it'll get us away from the paparazzi. The London tabloids don't care enough about us to bother," Will finished.

"I've always wanted to go to Europe," Elle said with a smile. She then frowned as she added, "But I don't have a passport."

"You don't have a passport?" Will asked incredulously.

Elle shook her head, "No, I've only ever been down to Baja. And you don't need a passport to go there. Only your drivers license."

"Then we're going to have to get you one. You're really going to need it," Will replied as he made a mental checklist.

"I am?" Elle asked as she wrinkled her nose.

"Of course. You'll be accompanying me on all my business trips from now on," Will answered.

"I will?" Elle asked dumbfounded.

"Well of course. You're my wife. I'm not about to leave you at home alone, while I travel for weeks at a time," Will replied.

"Will, I just can't follow you around. What about my job? When I get a new one, that is. I'm sure they're not going to let me take off at the drop of a hat!" Elle argued.

"Elle, do you realize whom you married? We have more money than anyone can spend in a lifetime. You don't have to worry about finding a job. You don't have to work," Will said with a shrug.

Elle stood there in shock as she processed what Will had just told her. After a few moments she finally asked, "You want me to stay home all day and do nothing?"

"Well no, not if you don't want to. And it wouldn't be like that. You could always volunteer for charities or something, if you chose not to work. I'm just saying it's an option. The most important thing is our marriage and us being together. And a job shouldn't be the reason for us to be separated for long periods of time. I've cut back on these trips significantly since I was given custody of Georgiana. So there are only a few, and they're far between. But I still do have to take them occasionally. And I know I wouldn't be comfortable leaving you behind when I do," Will finished.

Elle didn't know what to say to that. She had never thought about the possibility of working with charities. She happened to like that idea. Yet she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of spending Will's money. She wasn't sure what kind of job she wanted to pursue, so she didn't know what kind of hours she would have to work. And she didn't want to argue about a job and schedule that didn't exist yet. So she was left to reply in the only way she could, "I'll think about it."

Will smiled triumphantly as he added, "If you really want to work, you can have any job in any division of Darcy Media Group that you want. And I'm sure Charles will offer you a job, since you'll be living in L. A. now. He always said you'd be perfect fit for the publishing industry."

That was true. Charlie had mentioned several times that he would give Elle a job at his publishing house, if she moved to L. A. But Elle always turned down his offer because she wanted to make it on her own. Suddenly it occurred to Elle that now she would never know if she could have made it on her own. She was now thrust in the media spot light because of her marriage. Her notoriety would surely affect the kind of job she would be able to get, both positively and negatively.

This whole new list of concerns clouded Elle's mind, so she absentmindedly nodded in response to Will's offer.

Will smiled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Elle was too busy lost in thought, staring at the ground, to notice.

"Well I'm going upstairs to get ready, so we can get you that coffee. Are you coming?" Will asked as he made his way toward the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Elle said with a wave of her hand as she continued to stare at the ground.

Content that Elle was seriously considering his offer, Will happily went upstairs. Elle remained in the kitchen, reviewing everything they had discussed. She really had to decide what she wanted in her new life. If she didn't, Will would force his ideas on her, and she would end up blaming him for her unhappiness. That wouldn't be fair to either one of them.

Eventually, Elle went upstairs and walked into their bedroom.

"Will, I was wondering . . ." Elle trailed off as she suddenly froze in shock.

Elle stood there with her mouth hanging open as she stared at Will. He had just taken a shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as beads of water dripped from his hair, and rolled down his sculpted chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Elle gasped as she quickly turned around and headed for the door, "I should've knocked."

"Elle, stop. Wait a second, where are you going?" Will asked.

Elle stopped in front of the door but didn't turn around. Her cheeks were burning. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged in here like that. Next time I'll knock."

Will chuckled as he said, "Elle, what are you talking about? I'm your husband. This is our room. You don't have to knock. And why won't you turn around?"

"Because you're only wearing a towel," Elle said like it should be obvious.

"So? We're married, and we've already seen each other naked," Will said trying not to laugh at his wife.

"Well, I honestly don't remember looking, and it was dark," Elle said as if that explained everything.

Will couldn't help but have some fun at her expense. He tried to control his laughter as he said, "Well the lights are on now, so you can enjoy the view."

"WILL! That's not very funny," Elle replied, still not turning around.

"Sorry, I guess you've never seen a naked man before," Will said with amusement.

Elle scoffed, "For your information, I took both human biology and anatomy in college. So you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"Well I beg to differ," Will said with a cocky smirk.

"I'm leaving," Elle stated as she grabbed the door knob.

"Elle, I'm your husband. So will you please just turn around," Will said, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Why? So I can act like a voyeur while you get dressed?" Elle replied sarcastically.

"Exactly," Will said with a smile.

"No thank you," Elle replied.

As she was opening the door, Will came up behind her and covered her hand with his own. He slowly pulled her hand off the door knob, and encompassed her other hand in his as well. He then hugged her from behind.

"What are you doing?" Elle asked a little alarmed.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Will said as he hugged her tighter and placed his chin near her ear.

"If that's the case, I must have looked cute every time I was around you," Elle remarked sarcastically.

Will laughed and replied, "Exactly. That's how you stole my heart. How lucky am I to have a wife that looks so sexy when she's angry?"

Will then lowered his head and started kissing her neck.

Elle started to lose focus. His breath was tickling her skin. "Ummmm . . . Will . . . what are you uhhh . . . doing?" she asked as a sigh escaped her mouth.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" he asked as he brought his left hand up to cup her right cheek, and turned her face towards his. He proceeded to kiss her slowly and passionately. Elle slowly turned her body to face his. Never breaking the kiss. Suddenly she remembered why she married him that night. This felt good. This felt right. She couldn't imagine any other man making her feel this way.

How could she explain it? Was she only feeling lust? It had to be, right?

How could they possibly belong together?

But here, in his arms, she felt safe and happy. Like they finally made sense together. Like this was the only way the two of them could possibly make sense together.

* * *

_I promise the next chapter has more fluff. Okay, it's basically all fluff. No serious stuff for a while. I had never intended the beginning of this chapter to turn into a serious discussion. I wrote it back in January, and when I reread it a couple of weeks ago, I knew I had to change it._

_First, I knew they couldn't avoid somethings once they were brought up. Second, I had to remind myself that Elle never told off Darcy. So what would a modern Darcy want or expect from a modern Elizabeth? _

_So what did you guys think?_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for all the great reviews :D**_

Chapter 13

Elizabeth Bennet, eh, Darcy was living in sin. She was in lust with her husband. She couldn't help but feel guilty about that. Here they were, laying in bed, wrapped in each others arms, and she didn't return his affection for her. She did have feelings for him. Strong feelings in fact. After what they just shared, how could she not? But Elle wasn't going to be one of those girls who confused sex and lust for love. No, she definitely was not in love. Someone couldn't just fall in love over night, right? No, true love took time to develop. Meanwhile, Elle couldn't help but feel guilty that she enjoyed being in her husband's arms, enjoyed his kisses and the passion they just shared together.

Elle's head was resting on Will's chest, as she watched how it slowly rose and fell. She could feel his heart beat, while she listened to the rhythm of his breathing as he slept. Will finally stirred and slowly began to open his eyes. Still half asleep, Will managed a smile when he was greeted with the sight of his wife wrapped up in his arms. For months he had dreamt of this moment, and now his dream had finally come true. He kissed the top of her head before glancing over at the clock. It was already noon.

"So much for the coffee I promised you," Will said with a yawn.

Elle shrugged as she replied, "I'll take that over coffee any day."

Will laughed as he hugged her tighter. After lounging around for several more minutes, their hunger finally got to them. They begrudgingly got out of bed and prepared to go out.

After showering and changing, Will took Elle to a nice, little restaurant that sat on a cliff. Elle couldn't get over the change in Will. He couldn't wipe off the big, silly, grin plastered on his face. She had never seen him this happy before. At times she had to stop herself from giggling, knowing exactly what it was that put Will in such a good mood. She never thought she would use the word adorable to describe Will Darcy.

They ate in a comfortable silence as Will held her hand, and they both gazed out at the ocean. When they finished eating, Elle suggested they go grocery shopping. She was tired of eating out. They had just spent a week in Vegas, going out to restaurants for every meal. Will agreed and drove them to the local market.

Once inside, Will walked directly to the first aisle, which happened to be the wine section. He picked up a bottle of red wine and inspected the label.

"What kind of wine do you want to get?" he asked.

Elle grimaced as she replied, "I think I've had enough alcohol to last me a lifetime," as she remembered the morning after her wedding.

Will turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, before realizing what she was referring to. After remembering how his own body reacted the morning after his wedding, suddenly, the wine no longer seemed so appealing.

"We'll get something else," Will said, as he put the wine back and Elle nodded in agreement.

They then headed over to the produce section. Will started filling their shopping cart with fruits and vegetables, as Elle stood back with her mouth hanging open in shock.

Will finally noticed her expression and asked, "What?"

"You're getting way too much. It's all going to spoil," Elle stated.

Will turned back and examined everything he had just picked out. Elle studied him for a moment before she asked, "You've never done this before, have you?"

Will turned back to face her and smiled sheepishly, "I run a corporation and am raising my sixteen year old sister. I don't have time to do stuff like this. That's why I have a maid."

Elle couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What about when you were in college?"

Will shrugged, "The dorm came with a meal plan or we just went out to eat."

Elle shook her head. She couldn't believe he had led such a pampered life. No wonder he acted the way he did. He had someone at his beck and call to do everything for him. But then again, other people who ran major corporations probably had a staff to do everything for them too.

"Okay, let's move on," Elle said as she gestured to the next aisle.

Will watched in astonishment as Elle picked various things from each aisle, filling up their shopping cart. It wasn't until Elle was debating over _Coco Pops_ or _Frosted Flakes_ that Will finally spoke up.

"All you're getting is junk food," Will pointed out.

Elle turned to him and scoffed as she picked up the package of _Oreo's_ and pointed at the label, "Hello, reduced fat."

"Oh, I stand corrected," Will replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Elle nodded in agreement, ignoring his sarcasm.

"You shouldn't be eating that stuff. I don't let Georgie go anywhere near it," Will stated.

Elle stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock. "Your poor sister. No wonder she went to France. Will, you've been depriving her of some of the best things in life! I'll have to send her a package of _Oreo's_ the first chance I get!"

"That stuff's not healthy. You should eat fruit instead," Darcy commented.

Elle studied him for a moment before she replied, "Will, if you tell me you eat prunes to keep yourself regular, I will divorce you," Elle said in all seriousness.

"No, I don't eat prunes to keep myself regular. I'm not a senior citizen!" Will answered.

"Well, you sure act like it sometimes. Besides, haven't you ever heard that chocolate makes you smarter," Elle said as she held the package of _Oreo's_ in her hands.

"Oh really?" Will said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And where did you happen to read that?"

"The internet," Elle said simply.

"Ha! I could go to the internet right now and find a website that says Elvis is alive and well, running a diner in Tucson," Will replied smugly.

"Well if that's the case, you should take me there. I'd love to meet Elvis," Elle replied, mimicking Will's stance.

Suddenly they heard a chuckle. They turned to see an old lady laughing at them. She then shook her head and muttered, "Newlyweds," before she pushed her shopping cart down the aisle.

Elle and Will hadn't realized their little discussion had captured an audience. Elle scrunched put her eyebrows in confusion and then asked, "How does she know we're newlyweds?"

After the words left her mouth, Elle realized the woman must have recognized them from the media coverage. She then looked around to see if anyone else had noticed them. She had been so wrapped up in Will that she hadn't thought about the possibility of being recognized. She couldn't say no one at the restaurant had recognized them, because all her thoughts and attention had been focused on Will. She hadn't bothered to notice any of the people around her. Luckily, no one else in the store seemed to have noticed them, so far.

Will instantly saw the alarm in Elle's eyes and tried to ease her fears, "I don't think the paparazzi knows where we are. If they did, they would've been staked outside the house this morning."

Elle looked into his eyes and wondered how he knew what she had been thinking. Will suddenly smiled and said, "I need to get something. I'll be right back," as he walked away.

Will reappeared a couple minutes later with a chocolate cake.

"Look who's buying junk food now," Elle remarked.

"I'm only following tradition," Will said with a smile, as he placed the cake in the shopping cart.

"Tradition?" Elle asked as she gazed at the mouth-watering cake.

"Yes. Aren't brides and grooms supposed to share a piece of cake?" Will replied, his smile never faltering.

"This is our wedding cake?" Elle asked.

"For now. Until I buy you a real one," Will said, referring to the big wedding he planned to give her.

Elle just nodded in agreement. She was too busy imagining what the cake in front of her tasted like, to wonder what he meant.

They headed for the checkout counter and were surprised when the cashier did a double take and gasped in shock. Elle turned to Will but he just shrugged in response. Elle said hi to the cashier as she started handing her their items. The girl still had her mouth hanging open but nodded in response. After paying for their items, they headed toward the exit. That's when Elle noticed the variety of newspapers the store had on display. She was shocked to see their faces on the front page of all three newspapers.

She then turned to Will and asked, "How can our marriage be that important to put us on the front page?"

Will shrugged, "Slow news day. Don't worry, in a couple of days, they will have already forgotten about us." Will could only hope.

* * *

_Pregnant or not pregnant? That is the question. Though you won't find out the answer for a couple more chapters, I thought I'd let the readers decide. So your votes will decide whether or not Elle's pregnant._

_Oh, and let me know what you think about this chapter :D _


	15. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and to my new beta Debra Anne! Also thanks to Right or Ryn, after I received your email I sat down and wrote for three hours :D So thanks for the encouragement. **_

Chapter 14

Oh, she couldn't have! She didn't! Oh, but she did; and she would. Elle stood there in shock as she flipped from channel to channel, only to see her mother's face on every entertainment news program imaginable.

Elle couldn't believe it. Her mother had given an interview to every reporter that had been staked outside their home yesterday morning.

"_How long has your daughter been dating Will Darcy?" _one of the reporters asked.

"_Oh, they were keeping their romance a secret. You know, they probably didn't want photographers to follow them around on their dates, interrupting their intimate moments. I guess it must have been love at first sight though. He's been driving up to see her practically every weekend since last summer," _she said with a huge smile, batting her eye lashes at the camera.

Elle groaned. Did she honestly believe that, or was she trying to cover up Elle's rash behavior?

"_Why did they run off to Vegas to get married?" _another reporter asked as Elle flipped the channel.

"_Oh, it's so romantic. They're so in love, they just couldn't wait. But they're planning a big wedding for our family and friends," _her mother gushed.

Elle gasped. No! Shut up! Please shut up! Elle screamed in her head but it was no use, her mother continued. _"We're hiring a celebrity wedding coordinator, and planning a big extravaganza. I'm sure it'll be the wedding of the year. No expense will be spared. Will, would do anything to make my daughter happy!"_

Elle stood there with her mouth hanging open. Thanks a lot Mom, you just made me sound like a gold-digger, she thought to herself.

"_Is your daughter pregnant?" _anotherreporter asked.

Mrs. Bennet gasped in shock as she replied, "_No!_"

But then her face lit up as she added, "_But I'm sure they'll want to start a family soon. I'd love to have grandchildren!_"

Elle let out another groan before she turned the TV off. She couldn't watch anymore. She wanted to be put out of her misery. She couldn't believe her mother had said all that. Actually, she could believe it. It was just like her mother to shoot off her mouth. The truth was, if her marriage hadn't already been on the front page of every newspaper, her mother would have taken a full page ad to announce it to the world.

Elle collapsed on the bed as the stress consumed her body to the point where she could feel it in her veins. She had been having such a good day up until now. She couldn't help but see the irony in the situation. Here was her mother, praising her for the worst thing she had ever done in her life.

Elle heard Will coming down the hall and sat up. He had a funny expression on his face when he opened the door.

"Elle, I was just checking in with my secretary, and apparently she's had dozens of calls from designers offering the make your wedding dress. As well as, several different venues offering to host our wedding," he said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So you've heard?" Elle asked sheepishly.

"That your mother announced to the world that we're planning another wedding? Yes," he said simply.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I never . . . I should have . . . but I never thought she would . . ." she trailed off.

Seeing how upset Elizabeth was over the whole situation, Will sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "It's alright. It's not your fault. There's no reason to get so worked up over it."

Elle shook her head, "No, I should have told her not to say anything. Now the reporters are going to bug us even more, aren't they?"

Will shook his head, "No more than they'd bother any other engaged couple. So they know we're planning another wedding," he said with a shrug, "They don't know when or where, so we're fine."

"But it means they'll be bothering us even more because they want to find out, right?" she asked.

"Not necessarily. We're actually kind of boring compared to everyone else in this town. We don't pass out in front of night clubs, get busted for drug possession or get pulled over for driving under the influence," Will stated.

"No, we just get married while we're under the influence and vacationing in Vegas," Elle pointed out.

After a moment Will said, "Okay, maybe we're not as boring as I thought," as he looked into her eyes.

They both lost it at that moment and busted up laughing. Will fell back on the bed taking Elle with him. They laughed so much that Elle was clutching her stomach.

After their fit of laughter, Elle was still gasping for breath when she said, "I think we've lost our minds!"

"I agree. I guess that's why we're so perfect for one another," Will added.

After a moment of silence he said, "I talked to Georgiana."

Elle sat up and looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "How'd she take it?"

He smiled, "She was thrilled!"

"Really?" Elle asked in disbelief. "I'd thought she'd be upset . . . hurt or disappointed."

"Well at first she was disappointed that she wasn't there. But when I told her we were planning a big wedding, she got all excited and started talking a mile a minute," Will said with a smile.

"So, you told her we're planning a big wedding," Elle stated as a fact, not as a question.

"Yeah," Will replied.

Elle could feel the stress consuming her body again. Now the whole world was expecting them to host a lavish spectacle.

"About that, several designers want to design your wedding dress," Will informed her.

"Oh, uh, I don't want to spend thousands of dollars on a dress," she said with a shrug.

Will let out a chuckle before he replied, "They don't plan on selling you a dress, they plan on giving it to you."

"For free!?" Elle asked.

"Yes, for free," he answered.

"But, why would they do that? Why would they give you things you could obviously afford?" Elle asked.

"Publicity," he answered simply, "They give you one dress and their names are mentioned on TV and in countless newspapers and magazines. As a result, they end up selling thousands of dresses in return."

"Wow," was all Elle had to say.

"So have you given any thought to when you would like to have the wedding?" Will asked.

"Oh, about that," Elle started. She didn't want to hurt Will's feelings, but she thought it would be wrong to have another wedding. She needed time to see if she could make this marriage work.

"I don't . . . I mean it's not a good . . . what I mean to say is . . ." she trailed off.

Will grabbed both of her hands. When he saw she was looking down, he lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Elle, what is it?"

Elle decided to take a different approach. "Well, weddings are supposed to be about harmony, right? I know that planning a wedding makes people crazy and all, but everyone supposed to be happy about it before you start planning it . . . right?"

Will let their hands fall to the bed before he asked, "You're not happy?"

"No, no! That's not what I mean. What I mean to say is . . . well, the whole reason we wanted to get married again is because of our families. Since they missed out on it the first time and we wanted to celebrate with them. Well . . . not everyone is happy for us," Elle replied.

Will thought for a second before he said, "You mean Aunt Catherine? I don't care what she thinks. She's the kind of person who will find fault with anything. No one can please her."

"But she's not the only one I'm talking about," Elle said in a low voice.

Will looked at Elle's sad face for a good minute before he stood up and started pacing the room. After a couple of minutes he finally stopped and said, "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him in surprise and asked, "What?"

"I'm sorry. Every girl probably dreams of their father walking them down the aisle and I ruined that for you. My parents have been gone for so long, that I really didn't think about what our actions would do to yours. Yeah, your mom's happy for us but your dad . . ." he trailed off.

"Will, it's not your fault. It's my fault. He's my father and I'm responsible for my own actions," she told him.

"But I've seen how close the two of you are. No wonder he's so mad. He probably thinks I stole you away from him," Will replied.

Elle was about to protest, but Will cut her off, "No. If Georgiana would have done this, I would be mad as hell. I might even want to hunt down and kill the guy if I suspected he wasn't good enough for her. You see, I know that feeling. The feeling that no one in the world is good enough for your little girl. I know it's old fashioned, and now pointless, to ask your father for your hand in marriage. But if I go to him and tell him how much I love you, that I'll take care of you, protect you and spend the rest of my life making you happy, maybe he'll come around."

For the first time, Elle gazed lovingly at her husband. She couldn't believe this wonderful man existed under his stoic exterior. She wondered how many people ever got see this side of Will Darcy?

"Will, that's very sweet . . . but my father's angry at me. I don't think anything you have to say will make a difference until he's willing to forgive me. And I don't think I can say anything at the moment to earn his forgiveness. I think he just needs time," she explained.

Will stayed quiet, but finally nodded in agreement. "So you want to wait 'til you and your father are on better terms before we start to plan the wedding?"

Elle nodded, "I don't know when that will be, but when I feel the time is right, I'll let you know," she said with uncertainty.

Will saw the worried expression on Elle's face and joined her on the bed. "Hey, a lot of weddings take over a year to plan. It's not like I expected us to get remarried in a couple of weeks or something." He pulled Elle back onto his lap and continued, "When the timing is right, I'll give you the wedding of your dreams. Right now I'm happy with the fact that we're together," he finished as he captured her lips with his own.

Elle responded by putting every ounce of feeling she had in the kiss. When they finally parted, Elle was slightly panting when she said, "By the way, I wasn't kidding about not wanting a big wedding, because my mom is worst than any Bridezilla. Unless you want her calling at all hours, nagging about the stupidest little details, it should remain low-key."

Will laughed before he replied, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Now, should we go downstairs and make dinner?"

Elle nodded in agreement and they headed downstairs. They decided to heat up some ready made pasta they had purchased earlier. After dinner, they sat down to enjoy the scrumptious chocolate cake Will had chosen for dessert. Elle was about to put a forkful in her mouth when she thought of something.

"Wait a second. This is supposed to be our wedding cake, right?" Elle asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Yes. For now anyway," Will replied.

"Oh, so that means I'm supposed to do this," she said as she grabbed a handful of cake and smashed it in Will's face.

Will's nose, mouth and chin were covered in chocolate frosting. Elle was in complete hysterics while Will remained perfectly calm.

"Yes, my darling wife. Now it's my turn," Will said calmly as Elle jumped out of her chair.

Will grabbed a handful of frosting before approaching her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now Will, come on. It was only a joke," Elle said as she took a step back.

Will didn't respond, so Elle turned and took off running. With his long strides, he managed to catcher her easily. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her back against his chest. Elle tried to grab his other hand to prevent him from smashing the cake in her face.

"Will, you're going to get chocolate all over your clean, white house!"

"Oh, it will be well worth it, sweetheart!" he said as he shoved the cake in her face.

This time it was Will who erupted in laughter. Despite the fact that her face was now covered in frosting, Elle laughed with him. After a couple of minutes, Elle used her chocolate covered fingers to wipe the frosting off of Will's face. He did the same to her before he captured her chocolate covered lips with his own.

* * *

_Okay, I never expected this to happen. Up until a couple of days ago, the votes were tied at 26 voting pregnant and 26 voting not pregnant (that includes the two PM's I received). A couple of days ago, pregnant took the lead with 27 votes. I never expected the race to be this close! _

_So you can continue to vote, and you can vote more than once. And no, if you repeat your choice over and over again in a review, each time does not count as a separate vote, LOL._

_I know this chapter is a little short, but one of the reasons it took me so long to post was because I was debating over the timeline. I finally decided to cut this chapter in half because it just made more sense._

_Let me know what you think ;D_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for all the great reviews :D**_

Chapter 15

Elle slowly opened her eyes and examined the clock on her nightstand. It was 10:45 in the morning. She could hear the shower running, which meant Will was already up. She shifted her body and glanced outside the window to see that the sun was shining. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. She opened the doors and let the sea breeze sweep over her face. The sky was clear and it was a beautiful day.

For the first time sense her life was turned upside down, Elle felt content. She wasn't completely happy though. She still had to work things out with her father, and she hadn't been able to reach Jane since the news of her marriage broke. She had called Jane's hotel in London only to discover she had checked out. Elle had been forced to keep her cell phone off, since a few reporters had somehow managed to get her number. They had filled her voice mail with requests for interviews, and she had no way of knowing if Jane had been trying to reach her.

Elle sighed as she stepped out onto the balcony and rested her arms on the railing. Life with Will Darcy was not at all what she had expected it to be. He was growing on her. She still wasn't sure if it was just lust that was messing with her head. But she could honestly say he was not the person she thought he was. Yes, he still infuriated her when he just assumed things without talking to her first. Still, no one was perfect. If she learned anything from observing her parents' marital bliss, it was that you have to learn to put up with your partner's imperfections and defects.

She was far from perfect herself. She knew she had a temper. Since waking up the morning after her wedding, she had done her best to control it and not take her frustration out on Will. Before they got married, she wouldn't have had a problem picking a fight with him, and allowing her emotions to get the better of her. But now that they were living together, she wasn't about to start fights with a man whom she was sharing a home and a bed with. She knew she could never make her marriage work if she chose to let her anger and frustration rule her behavior. If she did, they would both end up bitter, with their marriage never standing a chance.

Somehow, she wanted this marriage to work and she was going to do everything in her power to make it happen. Even if in the end they didn't make it, her conscience would be clear. She would be able to sleep better at night knowing she had put in the effort and given her marriage everything she had. It might not have been her dream to marry a man she didn't love, but for the first time since this whole mess began she felt optimistic. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or lust, still, she felt hopeful. She honestly believed she might grow to love Will Darcy.

Elle was startled out of her thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Will lowered his chin to rest on her shoulder.

"Good morning," he purred into her ear, before dropping feather-light kisses on her neck.

It tickled, so she let out a giggle before she said, "My, aren't you in a good mood this morning."

"Elizabeth, I think you'll quickly learn that it's impossible to wake up in a bad mood, after what we did last night," he said before he returned his lips to her neck.

"That's good to know, because you'll quickly learn that I'm not a morning person," she said with a sigh.

"I beg to differ. I've yet to see you grumpy in the mornings," Will challenged.

"Let me amend my statement. I'm not a morning person, if I'm forced to get out of bed before 10:00 A.M.. If I'm forced to get out of bed before ten . . . well, let's just say you've been warned," she said in all seriousness.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Will said with a chuckle.

Just then they heard the crashing sound of a wave and Will suggested they go swimming.

Elle let out a laugh as she said, "You don't swim."

Will removed his chin from her shoulder and looked at her in confusion, "Why would you say that?"

"When we were at the hotel pool, you just sat off to the side and scowled at us the whole time. You didn't even get your feet wet," Elle reminded him.

Will nodded in remembrance and returned his chin to her shoulder, "I wasn't scowling at you. I was scowling at Chris because he was hitting on you."

Elle laughed, "Chris wasn't hitting on me."

"I've known Chris my whole life. Trust me, he was hitting on you," Will said as a matter of fact.

Elle turned herself around in his embrace, and looked him in the eye, "And that's why you were in such a bad mood that day. Because you thought Chris was hitting on me?" she asked incredulously.

Will smiled sheepishly before he lowered his lips to hers. When Will finally pulled away, he said, "Not that I could blame him. You're the most amazing woman I have ever known," before he lowered his lips to capture hers again.

Elle was shocked. She never realized Will had been acting that way because he was jealous. She just thought he was being a moody jerk. How many times had she misjudged his behavior?

When Elle and Will finally separated, they went inside and changed into their swimsuits before heading down to the beach. They were holding hands and walking toward the water when Elle suddenly stopped. Will turned to her to see what the problem was, "What's wrong?" he asked.

She suddenly dropped his hand and said, "Oh, no. I don't play with boys," as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" Will asked in confusion.

"I don't play with boys. They're mean. They always feel it's necessary to throw the girls into the water and dunk their heads in. I've learned my lesson. Boys never change. So you go in first and I'll stay a safe distance behind you," Elle said as she lifted her chin in the air.

Will smiled devilishly as he replied, "I'm your husband. Don't you trust me?"

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked.

Will inched forward as Elle screamed, "No," and turned to run. She only made it a couple of steps before Will scooped her up in his arms.

Elle was trying to get loose as she screamed, "I swear Darcy, if throw me in that water I'll kick your ass!"

Will just laughed before he said, "I'd like to see you try," and tossed her in. Elizabeth came sputtering out of the water, shivering, only to see Will laughing at her. His smile quickly disappeared when he was hit with a splash of cold water Elle sent his way. The two of them started chasing each other in and out of the waves, splashing and laughing like teenagers.

After a couple of hours, they finally had enough and went back inside to dry off. Will decided to check his messages and return some calls. When he was done, he walked into the kitchen to find a huge mess and Elizabeth cooking at the stove. He bit back a chuckle and said, "You see, this is why I have a maid," as he spread out his arms to indicate the mess before him.

"Shut up or I won't share my meal with you," Elle told him as she continued to stir her dish.

"You're cooking for me?" Will asked with a smile.

Elle turned to look at him. "You make me sound like June Cleaver. I'm hungry. Therefore, I'm cooking, and I'm willing to share it with you."

Will still couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"What?" Elle exclaimed.

"It's just that no ones has ever cooked for me before. Well, no one I haven't paid, that is," Will answered.

"No, I know why you find this so amusing. It's because your wife is preparing your meal. That's why you find this so funny, isn't it?" she asked.

"You are my wife," Will pointed out.

"Yeah, just don't think I'll run to fetch you your slippers when you come home from work," Elle said as she turned her attention back to the stove.

Will walked up to the stove and examined what she was making, "Can I ask you something? How can the contents of this pot here, create a huge mess like this?"

Elle scowled at him. She then turned her attention back to the stove and said, "Haven't you ever heard of creative chaos?"

"No. Where'd you hear about it?" Will asked.

"Nowhere, I just made it up. But it does sound official doesn't it?" Elle said as Will started to laugh.

"Well then, enlighten me. What does creative chaos mean?" Will asked as he leaned his back against the counter, crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"The best creations come from making a mess," Elle stated simply.

"Oh really. Give me one example of your theory," Will said smugly.

"Okay . . . childbirth," Elle said and Will busted up laughing.

"Yes, that can be quite messy," he agreed.

Will looked around the kitchen and noticed the vegetables sitting on the counter.

"Do you want me to make a salad? I know how to do that," he told her.

"Sure," she said as he walked over and stared rinsing the produce.

"You know you should always eat Romaine lettuce. Ice burg lettuce has no nutritional value," he commented as he started pulling the leaves off of the Romaine lettuce.

"Since when are you such a health nut?" Elle asked.

"Oh," Will said with a shrug, as he stared intently at the lettuce in his hands.

Elle instantly noticed the change in him. His carefree manner had suddenly disappeared.

"Will?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hmm," he responded, still staring at the lettuce.

Elle turned off the stove and stood in front of him.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" she asked.

Will lifted his gaze to meet hers. Elle was taken aback by the sadness that filled his eyes.

He gave her a small shrug before he replied, "I guess I became more health conscience when my dad died of a heart attack when he was 52."

Elle gasped, "Oh Will, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to . . ." but Will cut her off.

"No, no. It's not your fault. You didn't know about my dad. You didn't say or do anything wrong. I just get hit by the memories sometimes. Someone will say or do something to remind me of him, and I just get lost in thought, that's all."

"Will . . . I didn't mean to make fun of you . . . or make light of the situation. I'm sorry," she said gently.

Will shook his head, "No, there's nothing for you to feel sorry about. I have become more health conscience since my dad died. It just came as such a shock, you know. I mean with my mom, we knew it was coming. The cancer had spread and we saw her slipping away. But with my dad, it was just so unexpected. One day we were laughing and joking around together, and the next he was gone."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to bring up such painful memories for you," Elle whispered.

"You didn't know. I never talk about my parents," he said in a low voice.

"Not even to Georgiana?" she asked.

"Especially not Georgiana," he said firmly.

"Why?" she wondered.

He shrugged, "It would feel like I was rubbing it in. I can honestly say that both my parents raised me. I was a teenager when my mom died. Georgie was just a little kid. I'm afraid to talk about her because I don't think Georgie has any memories of her, or the only memories she does have of her are of the end. I can't bare to think that the only memories Georgie has of our mother are of when she was dying."

"What about your dad?" she asked.

Will shook his head, "I just don't want to remind her of what she's lost. I had both my parents around for the most important years of my life. They raised me to be the man I am today. Yes, I wish they were still around and I wish they could be here to meet you, and one day meet their grandchildren. But Georgie got ripped off. They didn't get a chance to see her grow up. She doesn't have them around for the most important years of her life. They're not here to give her the love, support and guidance she needs. Instead she got stuck with me."

"And she's very lucky to have you," Elle added.

Will shook his head, "No. I've screwed up big time Elle. My dad would have done so much better. He always knew the right things to say. And there have been so many times that Georgie has needed a woman around to help her with things I could never understand. I knew nothing about raising a teenaged girl."

"Well, who does? No one knows how to be a parent at the beginning. And you're stuck having to play three different roles of mother, father and brother. I don't think anyone can look at your sister and tell you that you've done a bad job. Everyone has only ever told me what a wonderful girl she is and that's all because of you," Elle finished.

Will let out a sigh before he said, "I just wish I could give her the family she deserves."

Elle stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She put her head on his shoulder as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"You know they're tons of kids that grow up with both their parents, yet, it doesn't stop them from getting into trouble. You shouldn't think you're failing her because you can't give her everything you had. She has you and your love, and that's all that matters," Elle said reassuringly.

After a moment Will added, "Yeah, and now she has you too."

"You both do. You no longer have to keep all this bottled up inside of you. I'm here. That's what this marriage thing is supposed to be about," she said with a smile.

Will let out a chuckle at her choice of words, "This marriage thing."

"Yeah," Elle said.

She hesitated for a moment before she asked, "What were they like?"

"My parents?" he asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

Will thought about it for a moment before he said, "My mom was always singing. That's what I remember about her. She didn't have a voice that could sell millions of records, but it was lovely to me. That's how I always knew what part of the house she was in. I would hear her humming and follow the sound."

Elle smiled at his memory and asked, "What about your dad?"

Will let out a chuckle as he said, "My dad would always tell me stories about his childhood. How he would ditch school and go fishing. But then he could never bring the fish home because my grandma would have figured out what he'd done. I think he saw himself as a little rebel. I never broke it to him that bad boys didn't ditch school to go fishing."

They both laughed at that. Will continued to recount his memories of his parents as Elle listened intently. The memories just seemed to pour out of him. He had never really shared them with anyone before, and now that he started with Elle, it seemed like he just couldn't stop. He wanted to tell her everything and she was eager to learn about his family and childhood. He could not express the sense of joy he felt at being able to share all this with the woman he loved.

* * *

_To answer the question where is Jane and Caroline, you will see them when they return to LA. Right now Elle and Will are still on their honeymoon, which should last about a week. I know for sure that there is still one more chapter of their honeymoon left, but am unsure if there will be any others._

_We will see Jane and Charlie first. Caroline will come in a later chapter, but Jane will tell you what she has been up to since hearing the news._

_One person asked why Elle doesn't blow up at Will every time she gets mad. I hope this chapter answered that question. Elle is used to living with her mother, Katie and Lydia. I can't imagine she would have such a short fuse after growing up with them. If anything, I think she would be better equipped in dealing with people who don't share her point of view. In the book, you never saw her blow up at her family when they annoyed her. She usually tried her best to ignore their behavior, and only said something to them about it if they were in public._

_It will be a while before the pregnancy question can be answered. They've only been married a couple of days, and it usually takes a couple of weeks before people are sure one way or another. How does that equal out in chapters? I don't know. I have several of the later chapters finished, but I still have to write the chapters in between (No, those chapters have nothing to do with whether or not she is pregnant) . _

_Just for your information, in my mind Santa Barbara is Meryton, LA is London, Malibu is Brighton and Pemberley (which is in the North) is Napa Valley which is located in Northern California._

_Okay, what did you think:D_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Special thanks to my beta, Debra Anne, and everyone that reviewed!**_

Chapter 16

Fitzwilliam Darcy was euphoric. He never knew marriage would feel this way. Words could not express the utter and complete joy he felt inside. In a strange way, he felt free. Elizabeth and he had spent the last few days of their honeymoon talking, sharing everything from childhood memories to hopes and dreams for their future. He had never in his life opened up to someone so totally and completely. Not only had Elle become his wife and lover, she was now his best friend too. It felt incredible to have someone know everything about him. Yes, their marriage was still in its early stages, but if it felt this good now it could only get better.

Will sat on his bed where he had been working on his laptop for a few hours. When he noticed the time, he put his things away and realized he hadn't heard so much as a peep from his wife the whole time he had been working. Where was his wife?

Will walked downstairs to find Elle sitting upside down on the couch. Her knees were resting on the top of the sofa, while she lay with her back on the seat. She was bopping her feet up and down as they dangled over the back of the couch. She didn't hear him approach since all her attention was focused on the book she was reading. Will couldn't help but let a chuckle escape at the sight of his wife before him. This caused Elle to turn to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Really Will, I think you're intelligent enough to figure out what I am doing," Elle said, as she turned her attention back to her book.

"But why are you sitting like that?" Will asked with a laugh.

"Cause I want to," Elle replied simply.

"Very mature," he remarked, "Are you coming to bed?"

Elle looked over at the clock, "It's eleven o'clock!" she scoffed.

"Exactly. What time do you usually go to bed?" Will asked.

"Oh, I don't know. One, two o'clock in the morning," she said with a shrug.

"One or two o'clock in the morning!?" he repeated. "I understand doing that while we were in Vegas, but what about when you had to go to work the next day?"

"Same," Elle replied nonchalantly, trying to focus her attention on her book.

"And how did you manage to get up every morning?" Will asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of a wonderful little invention called caffeine?" she asked with a smile.

A little light bulb suddenly went off in Will's head. Was that why she was always drinking those huge cups of coffee? Elle was addicted to coffee because she stayed up late every night!

"You can't possibly function properly, staying up late every night," Will remarked.

Elle turned to him and smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"I forgot. You're old," she said, as she turned her attention back to her book.

"Old!?" Will exclaimed.

"Yup," Elle chirped.

"Old. I'm old because I go to bed at a decent hour?" he questioned.

"Yup," she chirped again.

Will walked forward until he was towering over her. He stood there until she finally removed the book from her face.

"What?" she asked with a bright smile that was threatening to erupt in laughter.

"I'm not old," he stated firmly.

"It's okay Will. Just think, you can get a senior discount in a couple of years," she said as she erupted into a fit of giggles.

Will shook his head. Oh, how she loved to tease him. No one, except for Chris and Charlie, had the nerve to tease him. That's why he loved her. She never put up a front. She was always relaxed and herself around him.

"Juveniles think they're so funny," Will said, hoping to get a rise out of her.

Instead, Elle smiled sweetly at him as she replied, "Aw Will, admitting you robbed the cradle is the first step in handling your mid-life crisis."

"I am not having a mid-life crisis because I want to go to bed at a decent hour," Will stated.

"The last time I went to bed at eleven, I was twelve years old!" Elle replied.

"Oh, really? And what have you been doing at all hours of the night?" he prompted.

"Until four months ago, homework," she said simply.

"Homework?" he repeated.

"Yup," she confirmed.

"I can't believe that you could've stayed up that late, and were still able to function in class the next morning," Will said unbelievingly.

"Ahhh, the beauty of a noon class," Elle said with a sigh.

"Lazy," Will muttered.

"I'm not lazy! I functioned during the same hours as all other normal college students. You're just too old to remember!" Elle exclaimed.

Will shook his head before he asked, "Do you really think I'm old?"

She thought about it for a moment before she replied, "You don't look old. You just act it."

Will sighed before a smile crept up onto his face as he said, "I'll show you old," as he scooped her up into his arms and headed toward the stairs.

"Will! Put me down! You can't force me to go to sleep like some child!" Elle screamed as she tried to squirm out of his arms. This only caused Will to hold her tighter.

"Who said anything about sleep? I just said I wanted to go to bed," he said with a smirk.

Elle stopped struggling and stared at her husband. Will took great amusement from her reaction, feeling quite pleased that he could have such an affect on her.

* * *

_Okay, the honeymoon is now over. I know this chapter was short but my dad is having surgery on Thursday (possibly two, depending on how successful the first one is), and I have to work the next two weekends. So I wanted to get this out incase real life becomes too hectic, and it takes a while for the next update._

_Someone asked if they can still vote. Yes, you can if you want to. I hadn't mentioned it before because one choice had taken a substantial lead over the other. It actually would be kind of interesting to see if people sway their votes, either one way or another, after I post chapter 18 ;D_

_Oh, Charlie and Jane will be making their appearance in chapter 19. So much stuff happens in that meeting, that I might have to break it up into three chapters. (Hint: Someone made a reference about shit hitting the fan by the time it's all over)._

_So let me know what you think :D _


	18. Chapter 17

**_Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it's great hearing from you guys! And thanks to my beta Debra Anne :D_**

Chapter 17

Will loaded the last of their things in the car and closed the trunk. It was Sunday afternoon and they were heading back to L.A. Truth be told, Will wasn't even close to being ready to go back to work. Being the boss of his own corporation had it perks, like being able to take this unexpected week off of work. Yet, being the boss also meant he couldn't ignore his responsibilities forever, making his presence at work tomorrow morning mandatory.

He knew several of his advisors had tried to reach him during the past week. He purposely avoided their calls and didn't read their emails. He could only imagine what they had to say, and he hadn't wanted any of them to ruin his makeshift honeymoon. He knew if there was a real emergency, his secretary would have contacted him. He had left specific instructions that unless someone was dead or bleeding, or the building was on fire, he didn't want to hear about it. He could only imagine the headache that awaited him.

He could tell that certain people in the company felt his sudden marriage was not just a minor emergency, but a national disaster! But those people didn't know Elizabeth, and they had also worked with him long enough to know they could trust his judgment. In the back of his mind, he knew that by marrying Elle in the manner in which he did, he was going against the wishes of his family, friends, advisors and his own better judgment. Yet, he had no regrets. He regretted the media firestorm that ensued. He regretted the manner in which their families found out about their nuptials. Yet, he did not regret marrying her, nor the way he chose to secure his own happiness. It was his life and no one was going to tell him how to live it!

At that moment, Elle stepped out of the house carrying the last bag.

"Well, that's everything," she said as Will walked past her to lock the door.

"I'm really going to miss this place. I was just getting used to it," she continued.

"I know what you mean, but we can come back anytime we like. It's not that far from the house," Will replied.

"Back to the real world," Elle mumbled. She didn't want to admit she had butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous about moving into yet another house and learning to adjust to her new life in L.A.

When she had been looking through her grad school brochures, she had been excited about the prospect of moving to a big city. Now that the time had come to make that possibility a reality, she was frightened. Yes, she visited L.A. several times a year, but the city was so huge, she couldn't help but feel trepidation about having to navigate around town on a daily basis.

Elle remained mostly silent on their drive to Will's other home. She continued to mull over her fears as she watched the passing scenery.

Eventually Will broke the silence. "The house will be empty today. The staff get Sundays off."

"You keep using the word staff. How many people do you have working for you?" Elle wondered.

"Depends, which staff are you talking about? Do you mean at home, or at the office, or both?" he replied.

"At home," she clarified.

"Well, let's see . . . we have a few gardeners, the pool guy, a couple of maids and a housekeeper. Oh! And the chef. Then I have my own personal accountants and lawyers, that are separate from the company, but they obviously don't work at the house," Will replied.

"That's all?" Elle asked sarcastically. She really wanted to ask if he had someone to wipe his butt too, like in the movie _Coming to America_, but refrained from voicing her thoughts. Something told her Will wouldn't appreciate that comment.

Soon the couple found themselves in Bel-Air, and Elle marveled at the size of the mansions before her. Mansions were nothing new to her, after all, her father did own a successful real estate company that handled the sale and purchase of Charlie's mansion in Montecito. Yet the neighborhood she grew up in looked nothing like this. Though her parents' home was quite large, it wasn't even half the size of the homes in Will's neighborhood.

Will pulled up to pair of large gates that slowly began to open. Elle's mouth dropped when she took in the size of his house, the house that she was now going to call home.

"You grew up here?" she finally managed to ask.

"No, not really. I spent most of my childhood at our family estate up north. It wasn't until my mom died that my dad decided to relocate here. The headquarters for Darcy Media Group used to be San Francisco because my dad loved Pemberley so much. After mom passed away, I think the memories were just too much for him to handle, so he relocated here," he explained.

"So you've lived here since you were a teenager?" she asked.

"Not really. It took a while for my dad to reestablish his headquarters here. He had to make a lot of trips back and forth. In the meanwhile, he let me finish high school with my friends. By the time I graduated, the move was complete. I headed to college while Georgie and my dad moved here. I didn't move in here until after my dad died. I didn't want to rip Georgie out of another home due to the death of another parent. She's been through enough," Will finished.

Elle nodded in understanding as she and Will got out of the car. They retrieved their bags and headed for the front door. The moment Elle stepped inside, she was amazed by how beautifully the house was furnished. She was taken out of her musing when she heard the distinct sound of a bell coming down the hall. She turned to see a black and white cat trotting towards them. The cat stopped in front of Will, letting out a frustrated meow, obviously hating the fact he was being ignored.

"Hey Figaro," Will said casually as he continued to go through the mail that had been left on a table near the entryway.

"Figaro?" Elle asked.

"Yeah. That's Georgie's cat. She named him that because she thinks he looks like the cat in Pinocchio," Will replied.

Elle observed the cat for a moment, "She's right. He kinda does," she said as she bent down.

She slowly brought her hand forward, hoping not to frighten him away. "Here kitty," she said in a low voice.

The cat took a step back. Elle made no movement as she said, "Here Figaro," and wiggled a finger.

The cat eyed her suspiciously before taking a step forward and sniffing her hand. She slowly ran a finger against his cheek and scratched under his chin. The cat instantly leaned into her hand and started purring.

"Well, it seems you've made a new friend, but I think you'll live to regret it. He gets really annoying. Georgie spoiled him," Will remarked.

"Annoying how?" Elle asked, not believing a word of it.

Will smiled mischievously, "Oh, you'll see."

Will turned his attention back to the table when he noticed something. "Oh, what's this?" he asked as he examined a large box that was off to the side.

Elle continued to pet Figaro as Will read the label. "It's addressed to Mr. & Mrs. F. Darcy and has no return address."

That got Elle's attention as she stood up in confusion, "Who would send us something?"

"Maybe it's a wedding present," Will said after a moment of reflection, pulling at the corner of the box.

"Nooo . . . I don't think anyone would send us a wedding present," she said in disbelief. She paused for a moment before she added, "Wait a second! Check to see if it's ticking. It might be from your aunt!"

Will let out a laugh before he replied, "No, if it was from my aunt, she would have addressed it to Elizabeth Bennet, not Mrs. Darcy."

Elle shrugged her shoulders, "You never know. She might have done it on purpose to cover up her tracks."

Will finally managed to rip open the box and they both peered inside. After removing the protective wrapping, Elle was shocked to discover her wedding dress, as well as all the other items they had left in their suite in Vegas. She had completely forgotten Will had arranged for it to be taken care of.

They slowly removed the contents of the large box, only to discover two additional items: the photographs and DVD of their wedding.

Will removed the DVD and asked, "Do you want to watch it?"

Elle hesitated for a moment, "Uh, no. I really think we should put all this stuff away," she said as she quickly picked up her dress. She really couldn't bear to see herself when she was in her drunken state. "Can you please show me where I should put this?"

"Oh right! Sorry," Will said, realizing he had forgotten to show her around. Having Elle by his side had already begun to feel like second nature to him that he had forgotten it was her first time seeing the house.

He took her straight to the master bedroom where they were greeted by Elle's many suitcases and boxes, that had been driven down from Santa Barbara the day after they had returned from Vegas. She soon realized she had her work cut out for her, having to unpack, organize and put away everything. She decided she would start tomorrow morning.

* * *

Will walked down the hall that led to his corner office at the Darcy Media Group's headquarters. Being the boss, he always caught the eyes of his employees as he made his way through the halls. But never more so then today. He particularly took notice of the people in the elevator, who kept on sneaking quick glances at his left hand, and the wedding band that was prominently displayed on his ring finger. However curious his employees might have been, they still weren't stupid enough to openly gawk at the man.

After speaking briefly with his secretary, Will entered his office and proceeded to go through his messages. Approximately fifteen minutes later, his secretary let him know the heads of the company's public relations and legal departments wanted to speak with him.

Will sighed as he prepared himself for what he knew was about to come. Moments later, the door opened and a tall man leaned against the door frame as he asked, "So, should I offer you my congratulations . . . or my sincerest condolences?" with a raised eyebrow.

Will sighed loudly and shook his head before responding, "Well, hello to you too. And, I'd hope you'd offer me your congratulations. I don't consider marriage to be a death sentence, so I don't need your condolences, Adam."

Adam was pushed into the office by the man standing behind him, who then entered and shut the door as Adam continued, "No, I meant about the divorce."

"What divorce?" Will asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yours," the other man, known as Zack, answered.

"I'm not getting a divorce! Wherever did you get an idea like that?" Will asked.

Zack and Adam looked at each other in surprise before turning their attention back to Will.

"When you were gone, didn't you happen to turn on your TV just once?" Adam asked, already realizing how Will had spent his time.

"Or walk by your local newsstand?" Zack added.

Will shrugged, "I caught a couple of financial reports. Oh, and I saw Sports Center once."

Zack and Adam shook their heads.

"I guess he was too busy with other things," Adam stated.

"Yeah, too busy to notice that he was on the cover of every single tabloid across the country!" Zack interjected.

"Is that why you mentioned a divorce? What are they reporting?" Will asked.

Zack laughed, "Every possible headline you can imagine. Everything from you're getting a divorce to your wife being six months pregnant."

"With twins," Adam added.

"No, the one that said she was pregnant with twins claimed she was only in her first trimester," Zack corrected.

"Ah, yes! And through the magic of science, you already know it's going to be a boy and a girl, which you plan to name after your dearly departed parents!" Adam said, smiling mockingly.

"Then there's the article claiming you're getting an annulment, only to marry her again after she signs a prenup," Zack continued.

"But I think my favorite news item was when your aunt told reporters that the only reason you married Elizabeth was because she drugged you," Adam announced.

"She said what!" Will exclaimed. He knew his Aunt Catherine wouldn't keep quiet, but he never expected her to say that.

"Yes. And it didn't help matters when your best friend's sister, what's her name again?" Adam asked.

"Caroline," Zack supplied.

"Ah yes, Caroline. When she said, she believed your aunt was absolutely right. That Elizabeth has been after you, and your money, for months," Adam finished.

Will growled in frustration. Of course Caroline would stoop that low!

"And that set off the reports that you and Elizabeth were either high or intoxicated when you got married," Zack picked up where Adam left off.

"Which makes Elizabeth a horrible expectant mother, since everyone knows you shouldn't be drinking when you're pregnant," Adam added.

"And then there's the countdown to when Elizabeth will divorce you, and take you for everything you're worth. We have the late night talk show hosts to thank for that," Zack announced.

"Don't worry Will. Though many people have put their money down on it being right after she gives birth to your first child, so she could get a monthly child support payment out of you as well, Vegas odds makers believe you'll be the one filing for divorce first, since she won't ever be able to land anyone better than you," Adam said with the same mocking smile still plastered on his face.

Will was speechless. He sat there, stunned. He had intentionally avoided watching TV because he didn't want to know what people were saying about them and have it ruin his honeymoon. But he never thought it would get so out of control.

"So is it true?" Adam asked, finally breaking Will's silent reflection.

"Are you really asking me that?" Will asked incredulously.

"Is she pregnant?" Zack got right to the point.

"No, no . . . well at least I don't think she is," Will replied.

Zack and Adam's eyebrows shot up their foreheads in shock.

"I mean, no. We didn't get married because she is pregnant. We never even slept together before we got married," Will said, shaking his head, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"You're telling us this so we can do some damage control and sue all the people that are reporting these false rumors, and crazy accusations," Zack informed him.

Will sighed loudly, "What's the point if everyone's reporting the same thing. I don't want to waste time and money suing everybody. What would it really accomplish in the eyes of the public? Nothing. They'll believe what they want to believe. We all know that. Our business does the same thing."

Besides, Caroline and his aunt had helped spun half the stories. In all reality, they were just reporting what they had said. He wasn't about to sue his aunt and Caroline.

"Well we have to do something. Your reputation, and that of this company, are on the line," Zack remarked. He wanted so badly to ask Will what he had been thinking when he ran off and married that girl. Both he and Adam had decided not to go down that route. Asking him wouldn't change what happened, and questioning their boss on decisions he had made in his personal life would surely get them fired.

"There is a solution," Adam interjected.

"What?" Will asked.

"A prime time interview with you and Elizabeth," he answered.

"If people see the two of you are happy and in love, they might let the rumors die down," Zack added, liking the idea.

Will pondered the idea. He didn't marry Elle to parade her around in front of the media. He already felt guilty that the reporters went crazy when the news of their marriage broke. They had been so wrapped up in each other this past week, that she had no idea what the world had been saying about them. About her.

He didn't want to push her into the spotlight even more.

"No," Will finally said.

"How about something light and happy? Maybe a daytime talk show like Oprah?" Adam suggested.

Will just shook his head in response.

"Just think about it. Talk it over with Elizabeth. Maybe she'll think it's a good idea," Zack begged.

"It could backfire you know. People might accuse her of seeking the limelight now that we're married. Or they may think it's okay to continue writing about her, since we put ourselves out there like that," Will pointed out.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should wait a couple of weeks to see if it dies down on its own," Adam paused for a moment before asking Zack, "Which celebrity is due to report to jail in the next month? That will surely take the spotlight off of them for a while."

Zack ignored him, not knowing if he was being serious or a smartass. "Why don't you at least take her out to some red carpet charity event or something? You don't have to talk to reporters. Just as long as they see you are together and happy, it will put some of the rumors to rest."

Will was quiet for a moment before he said, "I'll think about it."

After discussing some more business, the men finally left. It was approaching noon when Will decided to call Elizabeth to see if she wanted to go out to lunch. He dialed the number and the housekeeper answered.

"Sara, it's me. Is Mrs. Darcy there?" Will asked with a smile. For whatever reason, he enjoyed calling Elle, Mrs. Darcy.

"Mrs. Darcy? Why, I haven't had a chance to meet her yet. No one has seen her all morning. She hasn't come downstairs," Sara answered.

Will frowned. That was odd. Elle had been in the shower when he left this morning. Why hadn't she gone down for breakfast?

"Will you please go get her?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she answered before hurrying off.

She returned a short time later saying, "She's sound asleep, sir."

"Asleep?" Will questioned. Elle had once told him that she could never fall asleep after she had already woken up. It was a habit she hated because she sometimes woke up in the middle of the night.

"Yes," Sara answered simply.

"I can't believe she's still in bed," he said incredulously. Something wasn't right.

"Well technically she's not still in bed," Sara replied.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"The bed's made and she's fully dressed. She has several piles of things on the bed. It looks like she was organizing some things. Anyway, she's sitting in the arm chair in your room, with a box in front of her. It looks like she just dozed off. Figaro is sleeping on her lap," Sara clarified.

Will paused for a moment before he said, "Thank you Sara. When she wakes up, can you please ask her to call me. You'll have to give her my office number, I don't think she has it," he finished as he hung up the phone.

He couldn't help to think that something was wrong. Elle was always full of energy, he couldn't imagine her just dozing off like that during the middle of the morning. Maybe she was ill. He quickly thought back to this morning. He'd done his best not to wake her. When the clock radio went off, he had turned it off immediately. Elle had stirred but remained asleep.

He quietly removed himself from the bed and went to take a shower. When he was finished, he began to shave when Elle ambled into the bathroom. Her eyes were like slits and she was still half asleep.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Go back to bed," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

She shook her head and pointed to the shower with her thumb.

"You're going to take a shower?" Will asked.

Elle used the same hand to give a halfhearted thumbs up in response, confirming Will's assumption.

Will smiled. If she hadn't been responding to his questions, he would have assumed she was sleepwalking.

"Do you plan on making any sounds at all?" he asked with a smile, suppressing his laughter.

An, "Ugh," escaped her lips as she gave a small shrug.

Will let out a chuckle before he asked, "Is this what you meant about not being a morning person?"

Elle slowly nodded in response. She watched him finish up in the bathroom, obviously still lacking the energy it took to turn on the shower. Before stepping out, he had seen her turn on the small radio he kept in the bathroom, where he usually listened to the traffic reports before setting out.

After reemerging, fully dressed, from the walk-in closet, he thought he heard Elle crying for help and rushed to the bathroom. Once he reached the doorway, he realized she was just singing along to the radio and he released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He stood there, listening to his wife butcher the lyrics to the song and smiled. He then realized he'd better leave, or he might not have the willpower to go, once she stepped out of the shower. He yelled he was leaving and she shouted a goodbye over the sound of the water and the loud music.

She appeared to be in good spirits and didn't seem to be sick at all. So then why would she doze off? She had slept the night before and was wide awake by the time he left. So why the sudden fatigue? He searched his brain for a possible answer when it finally struck him. Could she be? Was it possible? It would explain her sudden tiredness. Could she really be . . . pregnant?

Will sighed. Oh my . . . She was pregnant. Elle was pregnant! They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father! Will was hit with a rush of emotions. He was completely overwhelmed with joy. He needed to see Elle. He needed to hold her. Will jumped up from his desk chair and rushed home.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who sent me get well wishes for my dad. His surgery didn't go as well as we would have hoped. He'll have to have another surgery within the next three to six months, but he's doing okay._

_I've had to work the last three weekends, so sorry about the delay. But I made the chapter longer to make up for it._

_So, is Will right . . .hmmm. Let me know what you think :D _


	19. Chapter 18

_**Thanks all you wonderful reviewers and my beta Debra Anne! You guys are great! And thanks to everyone who gave me get well wishes for my dad, he's doing a lot better :D **_

Chapter 18

Images flooded Will's mind on his drive home. Images of himself in a t-shirt and jeans, toting a baby carrier in one hand as his fingers intertwined with Elle's in the other, meeting their friends and family for a causal Sunday brunch. Images of their baby snuggled up against Elle's chest as she slowly swayed back and forth, singing a lullaby before bed every night. Visions of Elle and their baby welcoming him home after a long day's work.

A little boy running into the foyer and jumping into his arms. Or a little girl with curls that bounced as he scooped her up. Would she have dark brown curls like Elle's? Or would she be blonde like Georgiana and his mother?

Will parked his car, made a mad dash for the front door and up the stairs, before rushing into the master bedroom shouting, "Elle! Elle!"

"Will?" Elle asked in alarm, as she walked out of the closet.

"Elle," Will said as he wrapped her up in a big, bear hug, and lifted her of the ground, twirling her around.

"Will?" Elle repeated in shock, finally managing to catch her breath.

"Oh, sorry," Will said, as he put her feet back on the ground, "I shouldn't be spinning you around like that, should I?"

"Will, what's going on? Has something happened?" Elle asked in alarm.

Will was speechless. He wasn't quite sure how to word his assumptions. He really hadn't thought that part through. Yelling out, "You're pregnant!" didn't seem very tactful. All he could do at the moment was gaze down into the worried eyes of his wife, the woman carrying his child. He slowly cupped her face and caressed her cheeks before tenderly kissing her.

Elle was stunned by Will's behavior, but gladly accepted the kiss. There was something in the way he kissed her that told her whatever the reason that had him acting like a madman, couldn't possibly be that bad.

When their lips finally separated, Will gazed down at the beautiful face of his lovely wife as she pleaded with him, "Will, what's the matter? Why are you acting this way? Is something wrong?"

Will shook himself out of his stupor and replied, "No . . . no. Are you alright? Are you feeling okay? Sara told me you didn't go down for breakfast, and when I called you were fast asleep."

Elle was dumbfounded, "And that's why you're acting all weird, and came rushing in here like a madman?"

Will wasn't sure how to state his suspicions, so he replied, "No, I wanted to take you out to lunch. But first I wanted to make sure you were all right . . . so . . . are you feeling okay?"

Elle stared at him with her mouth hanging open, "Well, besides the little heart attack you just gave me by rushing in here like that, I guess I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you . . . but what do you mean, you guess? If you're feeling okay, why didn't you go downstairs for breakfast?" he inquired.

Elle was now thoroughly confused. What was the big deal?

"Uh, well . . . I guess I just wasn't in the mood to eat anything," she slowly replied.

"So you weren't hungry?" he continued.

Elle raised her eyebrow and stared at him like he was an escaped mental patient.

"No. My stomach was bothering me . . ." she started, but Will cut her off.

"Your stomach was bothering you!" he said as his face broke out into a huge smile, "Why didn't you tell me? We should go to the doctor right away."

"Wha . . . Will, calm down! I'm not sick," she told him. Elle was now positive she had married a sadist. Why in the hell was he so happy at the possibility that she could be sick!?

She then noticed he was unconsciously rubbing her stomach. Was she bloated?

"Then why did you fall asleep?" Will asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

It was official. The man had definitely lost his mind.

"I don't know. I guess I must have been tired?" she said as she gave him a questioning look.

Will was absolutely certain he had collected enough proof. He was finally ready to tell Elle what was causing her symptoms. "Your stomach's bothering you and you're tired . . . isn't it obvious? You're pregnant!" Will announced.

"I'm what!?" Elle exclaimed.

"You're pregnant!" Will said with the biggest smile Elle had ever seen. He then cupped her face and kissed her again.

Elle was completely stunned by Will's outburst. As he kissed her, she tried her best to clear her head and think about what had just happened. Then all the pieces slowly started falling into place. That was why he was acting like he had lost his mind! He thought she was pregnant. She slowly pushed herself away from Will.

"Will, I'm not pregnant," she clarified.

"You're not?" he asked.

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"But . . . how can you be sure? You haven't taken a test or anything, right?" he reasoned.

"Well no . . ." Elle began, but was cut off.

"Well, see, there's still a possibility that you can be pregnant!" Will persisted.

"Will, I got my period," Elle finally admitted.

Elle watched as the sparkle disappeared from Will's eyes and was replaced with disappointment. He now looked completely crushed, almost as if a close family member had just died. Her heart broke just watching him.

"Will," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

He gave her a sad smile, which didn't reach his eyes, as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, "It's all right."

"You really thought I was pregnant?" she asked in a low voice.

He gave her a small nod.

"I'm sorry," she replied, being at loss for words. She desperately wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. He looked so forlorn. She had no idea he had set his hopes so high on her being pregnant.

He finally sighed and said, "It's okay. We can try again."

Elle felt like she was just struck by lighting, "What?"

"It was only the first time. I think we should try again," he replied as he rested his chin on top of her head, not catching the shocked expression on her face.

"Will, I know you said you wanted children but . . . we just got married!" Elle exclaimed as she pushed herself away so she could look at his face.

"I know but . . . why should we wait? Things are great between us. I've never been happier. The only thing that would add to my happiness now is if we had a baby," he stated.

"Will, I think you should calm down and think this through. You got all your hopes up, and now, all of a sudden, you want to jump into parenthood," Elle reasoned.

"You're acting like the baby would arrive tomorrow, when in all reality, we'd have at least nine months to prepare ourselves. And I'm not jumping into parenthood. I know the responsibilities that come with being a parent. I'd never really thought about it before I met you. Suddenly, I found myself thinking about my future. Our future. Building a family together. Can't you picture it? Can't you imagine how wonderful it would feel to hold our perfect, little baby, that was created out of our love for one another? I think it would be the greatest thing I've ever experienced," Will gushed.

Elle sighed in response, "I think you're romanticizing the whole thing. Babies come with a lot of responsibilities. Dirty diapers, waking up at all hours of the night, teething, potty training, crying. It's not just about the cute baby clothes . . . toys or color schemes for the nursery."

"What are you saying? You don't want children?" he asked.

"Uh . . . I don't know. Um, I mean . . . yeah, I guess. I guess I always figured that one day I would have children. But it's not like I really thought about when it was going to happen. I guess I always knew I would wait until I was married, but having a baby hasn't been one of my top priorities. Up until four months ago, graduating from college was the only thing on my mind. I didn't think about falling in love or getting married, much less having a baby. I just didn't have the time to think about it," she explained.

"And now that you do have the time?" Will prodded.

"I don't know. We just got married! I'm still getting used to all this. Shouldn't we start out with something simple like . . . a puppy or something?" Elle suggested.

"A puppy!" Will repeated, "Are you joking?"

"No. Why not start out with something simple? I mean it's easier for you. It's your house, your city, you still have your job, and you're not the one who has to carry the baby!" Elle exclaimed.

"Is that it? You're scared?" Will asked, softening his tone.

"Well of course I'm scared! I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother. There are so many different ways I can screw up. And I'm definitely not looking forward to the whole labor and delivery portion of the deal. I don't see how you can be so eager to jump into it?" she asked.

Will stopped and thought about it before replying, "You know when my dad died, I thought I was cursed. I never thought I'd ever be happy again. I thought I'd never have a reason to smile again. What kept me going was the fact that I had to take care of Georgie. I knew I couldn't let my parents down. But I never thought about finding happiness again. You changed that."

Will put his hand on her heart and gazed down into her beautiful eyes before continuing, "It wasn't til I met you, that I realized I could be happy again. I realized I could dream again. You did that."

He paused for a second before adding, "If I learned anything from my parents' deaths it's that you never know what tomorrow will bring. So the moment you find happiness, you have to reach out and grab it, and never let go. You felt the same way too, the night you married me."

"Is that why you want to have a baby? So the baby will bind us together and you won't lose me?" she asked.

"No, I never really thought about it like that. The thought of losing you never even crossed my mind. I guess a part of you, and a part of me, would always live on in our child. But losing my parents, the heart of my family . . ." Will trailed off.

It was in that instant that Elle realized Will wanted a family to help fill the void that had been left in his heart after losing his parents. She couldn't fault him for his way of thinking. She did believe he was being impulsive, since he had gotten his hopes up, believing she was already carrying their child. He just needed time to get over his disappointment and think logically about the whole situation.

Motherhood had never really crossed her mind. She had always seen motherhood as something that would happen in the distant future. She couldn't deny that she had thought about it a little more in the past week, knowing there was a possibility that she could be pregnant. Did she think she could take on the responsibility of being a mother? Yes. Did it scare her out her mind? Definitely.

Elle knew she had what it took to be a mother. She just didn't know when she wanted to take that next step. Women had babies at all ages. What was the right age for her to have a baby?

Elle knew for sure she wasn't going to get pregnant until she was absolutely positive she was in love with Will. She was still having trouble labeling her feelings for her husband. She knew without a doubt that her feelings for Will had grown every day since they had gotten married. But how could one separate sex, lust and love? She felt those feelings were all intertwined inside her, and that's why she couldn't label what she was feeling.

There had been times when Will had held her in his arms as she looked into his eyes. At those moments, something inside of her told her she loved this man. She would then try to shake the thought out of her head, knowing it was too soon for that. What she was feeling couldn't possibly be love. How long did it take someone to truly fall in love? How could you be certain it was love and not just an infatuation?

Will jarred her out of her thoughts by continuing, "We're just so happy now. Having a baby would only add to our happiness," he finished.

"I don't think this is the kind of decision you make in one afternoon. I know you said you've been thinking about this for months, but I haven't. There are a lot of things I would want to think about and consider, before making such a life changing decision," she replied truthfully.

"Alright," Will said with a nod. He was certain he could soon convince her that it was the perfect time for them to have a baby.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, but I've rewritten this chapter several times over the past three weeks. I knew this chapter had to be serious. I just didn't want to make it too serious. I also didn't want them to talk the subject to death, and I wanted to add a little humor. So after several attempts, here it is._

_So, what did you think?_

_Oh, by the way, not pregnant won by one vote! I can't believe it was that close!_

_Here are the answers to a couple of questions from readers:_

_Zack was the lawyer and Adam was the head of Public Relations._

_Adam is not Colonel Fitzwilliam, Chris is. _

_Zack and Adam were calling Elle, Elizabeth because they don't know her, so they probably wouldn't know her nickname. _


	20. Chapter 19

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and my wonderful beta Debra Anne :D**_

Chapter 19

It was Thursday morning, and Will was trying his best not to wake his wife as he got ready for work. But as he was about to leave, he couldn't stop himself from saying goodbye.

He bent over the bed and placed a soft kiss on her brow, "Bye baby," he whispered.

Elle instinctively stretched her arms out and wrapped them around Will's neck, pulling him down for a hug. Her eyes were still closed, since she was still half-asleep.

Will willingly accepted Elle's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent before placing a kiss on the side of her throat. They remained in their tight embrace for a minute or so, before Will slowly pulled away.

"I have to go to work now, sweetheart. I'll call you later," he said, before placing a kiss on her lips.

She still hadn't opened her eyes but she nodded and mumbled something incoherent before a, "Hmmm," escaped her lips.

Will smiled as he stepped away from the bed and left the room.

* * *

So far it had been a productive morning. Will had finally managed to review everything he'd missed while he was away. There was a knock at the door before Adam came strolling into the office.

"Yes, Adam?" Will asked, still eyeing the documents in front of him.

"I was just wondering if you had a chance to look through some of the invitations I left on your desk?" he asked, before unceremoniously plopping himself down in a chair in front of Will's desk.

"No, I haven't. Besides, I told you I wasn't going to parade Elle around town," Will replied.

"I'm not asking you to. Besides, these are charity events you would've most likely attended anyway. How would it look if a newly married man showed up alone? You hadn't planned on keeping Elizabeth stashed away for the rest of your lives, had you?" Adam asked.

"Well, no. But I don't want to subject her to public scrutiny," Will replied.

"If she's going to continue to be married to you, she'll have to learn to deal with it sooner or later," Adam commented.

"I know, I know," Will said with a sigh.

"I'm not asking you to do any interviews. All you have to do is walk inside the event," Adam said with a shrug.

"On the red carpet, with all the photographers screaming at us," Will interjected.

"Pose, don't pose. It's all up to you. But if you rush by like your pants are on fire, they might think you have something to hide," Adam cautioned.

"And that will cause them to bother us even more," Will added, finishing Adam's thought.

"You've been in this business long enough to know how it works," Adam said as he got up and walked to the door.

Before reaching for the handle, he stopped and turned back to Will, "By the way, you and Elizabeth have been offered your own realty show. Something along the lines of the _Newlyweds_ 2 or something. Does Elizabeth know the difference between chicken and _Chicken of the Sea_?"

Will sighed in exasperation. He knew Adam couldn't go a couple of minutes without slipping in a joke or two.

Adam became very amused with the expression on Will's face and continued, "I also got an interesting offer from the people who distributed the Pam and Tommy Lee sex tape. Now, if you want to accidentally misplace," he said with a wink, "A tape of your own . . . they'd be willing to give you 65 percent of the profits."

"Goodbye Adam!" Will said, dismissing him.

Adam shrugged and walked out the door.

Will was just about to continue where he left off when his phone rang, "Hello," he answered.

His greeting was met with laughter. A very distinct, all too familiar laugh that he would recognize anywhere.

"Chris, if don't stop laughing like a hyena, I'm going to hang up! I've got a lot of work to do, and don't have time for your games," Will said in exasperation.

"Don't you dare hang up! Do you know how long I've been trying to get you on the phone? It's been almost two weeks! Thanks for returning my calls, by the way," Chris replied as his laughter died down and his voice switched to irritation.

"Well, I've been busy," Will explained.

Chris let out another chuckle, "Well, I should say so! How was the honeymoon?" he said in complete amusement.

"Did you really call to ask how my honeymoon went?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I think I deserve an answer, considering I was only a phone call away, and you still didn't bother to ask me to be your best man," Chris said, attempting to sound hurt.

Will didn't know what to say. Chris was his cousin, and one of his best friends. They had grown up together and always supported each other. He had never meant to exclude him from the most important event of his life. To top it all off, Chris had to find out about his marriage from the media.

"You could have told me, you know," Chris said in all seriousness.

"I know," Will agreed.

"I mean, I would have probably laughed my ass off at first . . . but then I would have supported you . . . supported the both of you," he amended.

"I know . . . it's just that Elle was so freaked out about Colin being with us, and the possibility of her parents finding out before she had a chance to tell them. It just all turned into one big mess," Will explained.

"I know. I know you never meant to hurt anybody, and I'm not offended that you didn't tell me. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes," Chris admitted.

Will sighed in relief, "Thanks for understanding."

"How did Georgie take the news?" Chris wondered.

"She was thrilled," Will said with a smile.

"I knew she would be. She's been hoping you'd find someone," Chris revealed.

"Why?" Will asked.

"She wants you to be happy, and she told me she's always wanted a sister," Chris explained, "I think you made the perfect choice, by the way."

"I know you do. I saw the way you were flirting with my wife," Will remarked.

"She wasn't your wife back then," Chris reminded him, "How is Elle? I'm sure all the attention you two have been getting can't be easy on her."

"I guess she's taking it all in stride. We really haven't gone out much," he remarked.

"I'll bet," Chris said with a laugh.

"Chris," Will warned.

"What!? You're newlyweds. It's only natural!" Chris reasoned.

"I'm hanging up now," Will stated.

"No, wait! The reason I called is because I want us to go out to dinner tonight. It's the least you can do since I wasn't invited to the wedding," Chris playfully demanded.

"Dinner huh? All right, I'll ask Elle, but I'm sure it'll be fine. When and where?" he asked as he wrote down all the details.

* * *

Will was a little nervous about dinner. The restaurant Chris had selected was popular, and occasionally had a couple of photographers stationed outside. This would be the first night that he and Elle dared to venture out as a married couple. He could only hope their outing would remain low-key, and they wouldn't be swarmed by paparazzi.

Will hadn't gone into details when he informed Elle about the stories being written about them. She had naturally assumed the headlines were more of the same, similar to those reported a couple of days after their wedding. He didn't have the heart to tell her how the rumors had gotten so out of control. Or that his aunt and Caroline were partially to blame.

Elle had spent the first part of the week trying to get settled in her new home. The rest of the time, she had spent in Will's den. She was in complete awe of his book collection. Will couldn't help but smile as she perused all the titles on the shelves. He would imagine that any other woman would have the same reaction when given expensive jewelry. That was what he loved about his Elle. She was completely genuine. It was the simple things in life that made her happy.

"I can't believe you've colleted all these," she said in awe as she ran her fingers along the books that lined the shelves.

"Well I can't take all the credit. All the books on those two walls are from Charles. It helps to have a friend in the publishing business," Will said with a grin.

"I know. In the last six months, Charlie has given me a set of books for my birthday, another for Christmas, and a third set as my graduation present!" Elle exclaimed as Will laughed at Charles' generosity.

"He swore to me that he wasn't cheap. It just so happens that he has access to the things I covet most in life," Elle explained.

"I thought that was me," Will stated, feigning offense.

"Why would I covet you? I'm supposed to already have you, unless there's someone else I don't know about?" Elle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhhh, I guess my first lesson as a husband is not to tease you, since you're smart enough to twist my words around and I end up getting myself into trouble," Will said as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nah, you can tease me. What's this about you getting into trouble? You're hardly scared of me. You loved to pick fights with me before we got married," she replied.

"I never picked fights with you. We had lively discussions," Will clarified.

"We fought," Elle stated simply, "Or debated, if you prefer, which is technically arguing . . . two people arguing opposing view points."

"No, I would bring up topics to see how you felt on the subject. Then I would simply point out a couple of things you'd yet to consider, because I love to see how your mind works. How quickly you evaluate situations and respond to my comments."

She turned herself around in his embrace, looked at him and smiled before asking, "So you like that I put you in your place?"

"No, I like putting you in yours," he answered.

She gasped and playfully shoved him against his shoulder, which only caused him to tighten his hold on her, "What did you just say about not teasing your wife because it gets you into trouble?"

"What did you just say about giving me permission to tease my wife?" Will countered.

"Great! A husband who actually listens," Elle replied sarcastically. "Do you happen to have selective hearing?"

Will shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess only time will tell," he said with a smile before lowering his head to capture her lips in a kiss.

When they finally parted, Elle turned back around in his arms and seemed to be lost in thought as she scanned the rows of books.

"What are you thinking about?" Will whispered in her ear.

"I'm trying to figure out how long it will take me to read every book in this room. I'm guessing two and a half, maybe three years," she said with a nod as Will chuckled.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" she asked.

"No, I'm positive you can. I'm certain you can do anything you set your mind to," Will answered.

"It's good to know we have the same faith in my abilities," Elle said, trying her best to sound smug, earning another chuckle from Will.

Will now gazed lovingly at his wife as she got ready in front of the mirror. He then lowered his gaze and watched as Figaro rubbed against her legs. He wondered if she had realized what a nuisance that cat really was. He smiled to himself as he thought it wouldn't be long before she figured it out.

He saw her perusing through several tubes of lip gloss before stepping up behind her.

"Can I see that?" Will asked, as he motioned to the tube of lip gloss in her hand.

She arched an eyebrow at him before replying, "Sure Will. I never knew you were into that kind of thing. Here, knock yourself out," she said as she handed him the tube.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do," he said as he looked at the tube and read the flavor out loud, "Tangerine."

He placed a dab on Elle's lower lip before kissing her. "No," he said as he shook his head and grabbed another tube.

"Plum," he announced before he put another dab on her lips and kissed her again.

"Nope," he stated with another shake of his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"None of these are as good as the original," he stated, as he lowered his head to capture her lips one more time.

Elle felt it again at that moment. That little shock of electricity that shot through her heart, telling her she loved this man. How could she not when he was being so playful? She would have never believed this was the same man she met so many months ago. She did her best to try to squash the feelings he was evoking inside her, telling herself it was too soon to really be in love with him.

When she finally pulled away from him, she said, "We'd better knock it off, or we'll never leave the house. And though we might not have a problem with that, I doubt Chris will appreciate being stood up."

Will groaned before saying, "You're right. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, though I'm not looking forward to hanging out with Chris again," she admitted.

"Why?" Will asked in confusion. He thought she liked Chris.

"I can't help but remember how I felt the morning after the last time we went out to dinner with him," Elle groaned as she put her hand on her stomach in remembrance.

Will laughed, "I promise I won't let him order drinks for you again, since he wouldn't take no for an answer last time," he said as they grabbed their things and headed out the door.

As Will drove up to the restaurant, he noticed two photographers stationed near the front door. He muttered an expletive under his breath as Elle turned to look at him.

"Stay in the car until I walk over to your side," Will ordered, as he got of the car and gave the valet his keys.

The moment he stepped out of the car, the photographers started shouting, "Will, Will! Look over here!"

"Will! How was the honeymoon!?"

Will ignored them as he walked over to assist Elle out of the car. Elle wasn't really worried. She could handle two photographers. It was only mob scenes, like the one outside her parents' house the day after they got married, that made her nervous.

As she stepped out of the car, the photographers started yelling at her to look at the camera.

Will took her hand and guided her to the door as one of the photographers screamed, "How's married life!?"

"Great," Will answered with a small wave of his hand, before leading Elle inside.

Will was informed by the host that their party had just arrived as she escorted them to their table. As they turned the corner, they were greeted by three familiar faces. Chris, Charles and "Jane?!" Elle screamed as she ran into her sister's arms.

"Surprise!" Charles said with a huge grin, as he shook Will's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"Elle," Jane whispered, as the sisters embraced.

Elle's floodgates broke at that moment as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She had missed Jane so much! She needed her. She needed her best friend and confidant more than ever.

The reunion was just as emotional for Jane as tears escaped her own eyes. She still couldn't believe her little sister had gotten married! She was also having difficulty dealing with the circumstances surrounding her little sister's marriage. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it, especially who she married.

Jane had tried to sing Will's praises to Elle, in hope of changing her attitude towards him, with no success. She had felt that Elle had judged Will too harshly at times, but never expected her sister to do a complete 180.

Their male companions felt like intruders as they witnessed the sisters' emotional reunion. They graciously stepped aside to give the sisters some privacy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane sniffled into Elle's shoulder.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry! I tried calling you in London, but I couldn't reach you," Elle said as she pulled back to look at Jane's face.

"No, why didn't you tell me you were in love with Will?" Jane asked, trying to understand.

"Oh Jane," Elle said as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Elle could see it in her eyes. Jane was hurt. Jane obviously thought she had been keeping her romance with Will a secret and had been lying about it.

"We didn't . . . I didn't lie to you. It just happened," Elle said with a shrug.

Tears were still flowing from Jane's eyes as she asked, "How long has this been going on?"

Elle shook her head, "Nothing went on 'til we got to Vegas. I wasn't lying to you all those months when I thought I hated him. When we got to Vegas, we got along better, and actually had fun together. Then he told me he loved me and asked me to marry him . . . and I said yes. We were just so caught up in the moment . . . we decided to get married right then and there."

Jane paused for a moment to look Elle straight in the eyes. After finding what she was looking for, even through her sister's tears, she managed a smile as she asked, "And you're happy?"

Elle thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "I'm not going to lie. After it happened, I thought I had made a big mistake . . . a huge, life-altering mistake. We did rush into it . . . but . . . I can honestly say . . . that I had no idea Will was such a wonderful man," Elle admitted.

Jane finally managed to give her sister a genuine smile when she said, "I knew you would like him once you gave him a chance!"

Elle groaned, "Jane, no I told you so's, please."

"I still can't believe it! My little sister's married! It took a couple of days for the news to sink in before I realized it wasn't a joke, or a misunderstanding, or something. I guess it all finally hit me when I talked to dad," she explained.

"You talked to dad?" Elle asked as Jane nodded in response.

"How is he? I'm mean . . . he really didn't take the news very well. Not that I could blame him," Elle said as she lowered her gaze to her shoes.

"He's uh . . . focusing his energy on a new project," Jane stammered.

"What new project?" Elle asked, as she looked up in confusion.

"Our sisters?" Jane admitted as she scrunched up her face waiting for Elle's reaction.

"Our sisters?" Elle repeated.

Jane let out a long sigh, "Dad has decided he's going to dedicate all his free time to making sure our sisters grow up properly."

"What?" Elle asked.

"He wants to make sure he sets the right example for them. That they have a proper role model to look up to," Jane said warily.

Elle finally understood, "In other words, he doesn't want them to turn out like me," she stated.

"I didn't say that! What I meant is . . . you have always been dad's pride and joy. And . . . let's just say he wasn't too happy about your sudden marriage, so he thinks he failed you somehow. Let's face it, he has spent more time with you and me than with our other sisters. Therefore, he has come to the conclusion that he hasn't set the best example as a father," Jane explained.

"So what has he been doing? Spending more time with them?" Elle asked.

"He's decided to make some changes . . . enforce some new rules," Jane clarified.

"Like?" Elle prodded.

"He's enrolling Katie and Lydia in a private, all-girl school next year," Jane blurted out.

"What!" Elle exclaimed.

Jane continued, "Well, let's face it. Katie and Lydia will be lucky to be seniors in four years at the rate their going. They're more interested in flirting with the boys then listening to their teachers. This really isn't a bad thing."

"There's more, isn't there?" Elle asked.

"Dad has taken away all their extracurricular activities," Jane admitted.

"You mean shopping?" Elle asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, he says they're going to have to earn it from now on. You know the Brighton Camp for Theater and the Performing Arts Lydia was planning to go to this summer?" Jane reminded her.

"The one being taught by George Wickham?" Elle asked.

Jane nodded, "Dad won't let her go now. Instead, he's enrolling them in some SAT preparation course."

"Lydia must be pissed. She was so excited about going," Elle paused for a moment before adding, "Geez, this is all my fault! He can't punish me for what I've done, so he's taking it out on them. They must hate me!"

"They idolize you now. I think that's what has dad so worried. Mom doesn't help matters much either, since you are now her favorite daughter for marrying such a rich and powerful man. Mary told me that Katie and Lydia talk about you nonstop at school. They're trying to use your instant celebrity as a way to make themselves more popular," Jane explained.

"I can't believe this! All the years I got good grades and behaved, they couldn't care less. I do one bad thing, and suddenly they look up to me for it!" Elle said in exasperation.

"At least they didn't suffer a mental breakdown," Jane muttered.

"What?" Elle asked.

"Caroline didn't take the news very well. She had a little episode. Louisa has taken her on a spiritual retreat," Jane said in all sincerity.

Jane was really too nice for her own good. She just couldn't say things as they really were. Elle took a minute to understand the true meaning behind her words.

"Let me get this straight. Caroline found out we got married and threw a hissy fit. And now Louisa is trying to console her by taking her to a spa?" she asked, failing miserably at concealing her amusement.

"Elle! It's not funny! She trashed her apartment! Louisa said she was completely devastated," Jane said in concern.

"I'll bet," Elle said as she finally gave into her laughter, "Devastated that she lost out on endless shopping sprees, and parading Will around town like she does that stupid little Chihuahua."

"I think it's a Yorkie," Jane corrected.

"Whatever," Elle said as she continued to laugh.

Jane tried her best not to laugh, but Elle's giggles were contagious. She placed her left had over her mouth to try to muffle her laughter. Elle instantly stopped laughing as she stared, wide-eyed at Jane's left hand.

"Jane you're engaged!" Elle screeched, capturing the attention of Chris, Charles and most importantly, Will.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers for their kind words, compliments, encouragement, and for sending me reminders to update my story :P **_

Chapter 20

Charles was just congratulating Will on his marriage when they heard Elle's screech.

Will turned to Charles and asked, "You're engaged?"

Charles nodded proudly in response as he smiled in Jane's direction. The girls were absolutely oblivious to the attention they were getting from the men.

"He proposed right before we left London," Jane gushed.

"Oh Jane, I'm so happy for you," Elle said as the sisters embraced again.

"Do I get a hug?" Charlie interrupted. "You're making me feel a little left out with all the hugging going on over here."

The sisters laughed as they broke apart. Charlie embraced Elle as she said, "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations to you too! How is it that I didn't notice you'd stolen my best friend's heart?" Charlie asked.

"Because you're a little dense," Chris supplied from behind, "I knew it all along."

"Yeah right!" Charlie threw over his shoulder, "I knew Darce was acting a little weird . . . or a little weirder than usual," he said as he grinned at Will. "But I never expected this. Imagine my surprise when I realized he hadn't been driving up every weekend to see me."

"Cut the melodramatics, Charles. You were too preoccupied with someone else to even notice if I was around or not," Will told him.

"Still," Charlie said with a shrug, "It felt good that my best friend couldn't live one weekend without seeing me. Now imagine the hurt and pain I had to endure when I realized his sudden attentiveness had nothing to do with his love for me."

"Sorry Charlie," Elle said as she playfully patted his shoulder, pretending to comfort him as he bowed his head in mock grief.

He then raised his head and smiled, "Now we know what really happened every time you two got lost in all those bookstores. Good thing we never brought any of your little sisters with us. Who knows what they would've seen."

Chris interrupted the playful moment when he pushed Charlie aside. "Hey, Cuz," he said as he wrapped Elle in a tight embrace, "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," she said as she pulled back.

"Not that I ever had any doubts, of course," Chris continued.

"Doubts about what?" she asked.

"That you'd become part of the family . . . one way or another," Chris said as he turned to give Will a devilish grin.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"If Darcy wouldn't have married you, I would have," Chris stated with a wink at Will.

Will rolled his eyes. Chris loved to goad him.

"See, my dear, it was simply your destiny to become part of the Fitzwilliam clan," Chris continued as he slung his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the table.

"If that's the case, someone forgot to tell your aunt," Elle replied.

"Nah, forget about her. After a couple of months of being ignored, she'll come around. She can only get so much satisfaction from torturing Colin. She lives to tell her family how to live their lives," he explained.

"Well, in that case, I hope she stays mad at me forever," Elle declared.

"How did your folks take the news?" Will asked.

"Well, at first they were shocked. They couldn't believe their levelheaded nephew would do something like that. Then, when they spoke with Aunt Catherine, they were worried. They wondered what part of your anatomy you allowed to make your decisions that night. But then I talked to them, and now they can't wait to meet you," he said as he looked at Elle.

"Really? What did you say?" she asked.

"Oh, that you were just the kind of girl they prayed I would bring home one day. But, being the kindhearted guy I am, I felt I had to step aside and let poor, lonely, old Will here, have you for himself. It took him forever to find the girl of his dreams. Do you know it's been ages since he's even looked at a woman for longer than 10 seconds without finding something wrong with her? They were always too young, too orange, too much _Botox_, too many DUI's, friends with _Tara Reid_ . . . the excuses were endless," Chris said with a sigh.

"Excuse me for having taste. Unlike you, I'm not interested in catching an STD from the latest celebutante of the month," Will stated.

"Ouch! You wound me. And it wasn't an STD, just a little rash," Chris clarified.

"Eww! Gross!" Elle exclaimed as she shrugged off Chris' arm.

"We're kidding," Chris told her. "I can't stand Caroline's friends."

"They're not really her friends," Charlie piped in.

"More like her idols," Chris whispered in Elle's ear as they all sat down at their table.

As soon as they did, a waitress approached and asked, "Can I get any of you something to drink?"

"No alcohol," Elle stated as she glared at Chris.

"Oh, believe me, I know. I won't attempt to get you drunk again. Well, not until Georgie's ready to become an aunt," Chris said with a devilish grin.

"Then, by all means, get her drunk," Will piped in. "Georgie's definitely ready to become an aunt."

"Darcy," Elle warned.

"Just kidding," he said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked in confusion.

"We're talking about the night Elle and Will got married," Chris informed her.

"What? You were drunk? But Elle, you never drink," Jane exclaimed.

"Oh, I took care of that," Chris said proudly.

Jane waited for the waitress to take their orders and leave before asking, "You were really drunk when you got married?"

"I wouldn't say we were drunk during the ceremony. Just a little . . . tipsy. It was definitely the bottle of champagne we had afterwards that was the final nail in our coffin," Will clarified.

Elle put her head down in shame. She hadn't expected her sister to learn that little detail.

"They had the worst hangover the next day. It was hilarious! It took all my will power not to bust up laughing every time I looked at them," Chris said through his laughter.

"I know. It took all my will power not to smack the stupid grin off your face, considering you're the one who got me drunk," Elle recalled.

Charles and Jane were completely stunned. It was totally out of character for Will and Elle to go out and get drunk. But this new bit of information did explain why they had acted so impulsively that night.

"What were you drinking?" Jane wondered.

"I know the green one was an apple martini. What were the red and blue ones you gave me?" Elle asked Chris.

"Oh, that explains it," Jane commented.

"Explains what?" Chris asked.

"Explains how you got her drunk. She always gets distracted by bright colors," Jane explained.

"I do not," Elle protested.

"How many times did we lose you in the art museum?" Jane reminded her.

"So I like art," Elle shrugged.

"Darce, what's your excuse?" Charlie asked.

"Excuse for what?" Will replied.

"For getting drunk? The last time I saw you even close to getting drunk had to have been a couple months before college graduation," Charlie recalled.

"Oh," Will shrugged and smiled sheepishly as he stared at the tablecloth, "I was trying to work up the nerve to tell Elle I loved her."

"Aaaahhhh," Chris sighed playfully, though he had already known the answer.

Will's honest response squashed any doubts Jane had about their union. Though she was not happy that her little sister had gotten married while intoxicated, Will's shy and honest reply showed he really did love her.

Charlie was grinning like a fool. He had never seen Will act bashful. Marriage had transformed him. In the past, Will had always seemed determined to find fault in the world, and everyone in it. He noticed Elle and Will would often argue over things they had read in the paper. Elle seemed to be the eternal optimist, while Will was a complete pessimist. He remembered one such argument where Darcy had asked why Elle hadn't enrolled in Berkeley, where she could go hug trees. Somehow his love for Elle had changed his outlook on life. He was now ready to see the good. His love for Elle now gave him hope for a happy future.

"You had really planned to tell me that night?" Elle whispered.

"Yeah, I couldn't go another day without telling you how I felt. It was eating me up inside. I hadn't planned on proposing that night . . . you deserved something special and planned out. I guess I just let my heart take over and said everything that was on my mind," Will finished.

This time it was Jane who sighed. Chris tapped his fork against his water glass and said, "Kiss."

Charlie repeated the gesture as Elle said, "Chris."

"What? That's what people do at receptions," he explained.

She looked at Will, and he shrugged before leaning forward and kissing her. It was a chaste kiss, but it still caused her to blush with embarrassment, as she hid her face in her hands. Charlie and Chris laughed softly in response as Jane smiled.

The waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders. Charlie and Jane wanted to know all the details about their trip, and Chris was more than happy to fill them in. They were almost done with dinner when Charlie said, "Elle, Elle, Elle," in a singsong manner.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," she mimicked with a smile.

"Now that you're living in L.A., you can come and work for me," he proclaimed.

"Ug . . ." she started, before Charlie cut her off.

"Don't even think about refusing. When I offered you a job before, you said if you ever moved to L.A. you would take me up on my offer," he reminded her.

"Charlie, I wasn't serious. I never expected to move down here," she admitted.

"But now you have, so I expect you to keep your word," he stated firmly.

"Charlie, I don't want any favors," she said with a sigh.

"I already offered her a job, and she turned me down," Will interjected.

"I'm not doing you any favors. Remember all those papers you had me proofread? They were incredible. You have a real grasp for understanding literature," Charlie stated.

"I'd like to get a job based on my own merit, not because we're friends," she explained.

"Hun, you're a Darcy now. That's the only merit you need to get a job in this town. Anywhere you apply will hire you based on your last name alone," Chris supplied.

"Then I'll go by Bennet," she stated.

"Doesn't matter, everyone still knows who you are," Chris reasoned.

"Wouldn't you rather work for me, knowing I'm not trying to take advantage of who you are or who you're married to?" Charlie asked.

Elle stopped and looked at everyone's expectant faces.

"Hey, if you really don't want preferential treatment, you should come and work for me. I'll have you get me coffee, wash my car, perform the occasional lap dance . . ." Chris trailed off as Will reached behind Elle's chair to smack him on the shoulder.

"I don't think working for my sister's boy . . . my future brother-in-law . . . hey! I'm going to have a brother! I've never had an older brother before!" Elle exclaimed.

"Now you have two," Chris said with a grin as he motioned toward Charlie and himself. "Want me to sneak you into R rated movies or something?"

"I'm legal, remember?" she reminded him.

"So? Instead of beating up bullies on the playground, I'll beat up photographers who get too close to my little sis," Chris declared.

"She's not your little sis, she's your cousin," Will corrected.

"No, I don't think he's really considered my cousin. I've never heard of a cousin-in-law," Elle mentioned.

"Second cousin?" Will offered.

"No, that's your cousin's children," she corrected.

"Can we please get back to the subject at hand? Working for your brother-in-law has to be better then working for your husband," Charlie declared.

"Thanks," Will said dryly, as he tossed his napkin next to his plate.

"No offense, Darce, but she's most likely to get preferential treatment from her coworkers if she's married to the boss," Charlie reasoned.

"But if I work for you, it's still nepotism," Elle remarked.

"I don't see it that way. I see my company gaining a skilled employee, who just so happens to be my future sister-in-law. By hiring you, I'm at a huge advantage because I know and trust you. With new employees, that has to be built over time, and half of them end up letting you down," Charlie explained.

Elle didn't know what to say to that.

"I know you're planning to go to grad school. Our company will help you pay for it. If an employee goes back to school to study something not in a related field, we pay half of their tuition. If an employee studies something in a related field, that can help them get promoted to something like an editor, for example, the company pays for all of it," Charlie continued.

Elle hadn't thought of that. She no longer had the money to pay for grad school. After what she had done, she didn't expect her father to pay for school like he had offered. And now he was going to need that money to pay for Katie and Lydia's private school. To top it all off, Mary would be starting college in the fall as well.

Elle felt very uncomfortable with the notion of allowing Will to pay for her tuition, and her checking account was now running low. She really had no other choice. Everything they said made perfect sense. She also felt uncomfortable with the idea of staying at home and living off of Will's money.

"What's the job?" she asked, as everyone smiled in response.

Elle and Charlie arranged a time for her come down to the office, so they could discuss the details. The waitress then came back and started to collect their empty plates.

"Okay, the two of you have heard all about our trip. Now I want to hear about yours," Elle told Jane and Charlie.

"It was fabulous," Jane said with a smile.

"It was great. We went sightseeing every day, saw a couple of musicals, we even drove out to the country," Charlie elaborated.

"Wow, how did you ever manage to get any work done?" Elle asked.

"Elle, what are you getting for dessert?" Will interrupted.

She looked at him oddly, before replying, "I'm not getting dessert."

She then turned her attention back to Charlie and Jane, "Did you do all your sightseeing at night and on the weekends?" she asked.

"No, we went during the day. I really didn't have anything to do . . ." Charlie started before Will cut him off.

"Why don't you order the chocolate cake? I know how much you love chocolate, and the cake here is really good," Will informed her.

She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "No thanks, I'm full," she said as she turned her attention back to Charlie, "You were saying."

"Are you sure?" Will continued.

She turned and stared at him for a moment before replying, "Yes, I'm sure. I didn't even finish my dinner."

She turned back to Charlie and prompted him to continue.

"Before Jane arrived, I would spend most of the day sitting around, doing nothing. They really didn't need me. I don't know why Darce insisted that I . . ." Charlie started before Will cut him off.

"Why don't we share something?" he asked Elle.

Elle sighed in exasperation, before she said, "Fine," just to shut him up.

She motioned for Charlie to continue, "As I was saying, they really didn't need me on set. Though we own the rights to the book, they asked the author to write the screenplay for the movie. She was on the set the entire time, so they really didn't need me to be there. I don't know why Darce insisted that I be on set, to make sure they kept up the integrity of the book," he finished.

Elle turned her attention back to Will. He was now supposedly enthralled by the dessert menu, but she knew better. She might not have been married for long, but she knew something was not right. Why wouldn't he let Charlie finish his story? She had to find out.

"Will, why did you send Charlie to London if they really didn't need him?" Elle asked.

He shrugged as he continued to stare at the dessert menu, "It's better to be safe then sorry," he replied, before motioning for the waitress.

Somehow Elle thought there was more to it than that.

* * *

_Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Debra Anne :D _

_Not only has she helped me edit this chapter, we've also gone back to edit chapters 1-10, which I will be reposting soon._

_She is also helping me edit Appearances May Often Deceive. We have only done the prologue and chapters 1-3 so far. I'm rewriting the story, but not completely. Just some small sections. _

_Thanks So Much To All You Wonderful Readers! I'm glad you are still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think ;D_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Okay, I absolutely hated writing this chapter. I don't like angst, and I hated making them fight, but I did give you a heads up. So please don't kill me. **_

Chapter 21

Elle sat on their bed with her chin resting on her bended knees, as she watched Will get ready for bed. He had been quiet on their drive home, and she was trying to figure out why. Part of her thought he might have been upset at the large number of photographers they had encountered as they left the restaurant. The photographers had shouted out several questions, but Will and Chris had done their best to shield her as they walked to the car.

Though she was certain he was unhappy with the scene that had unfolded, Elle couldn't help but think Will's silence was caused by something else. He had been determined to change the subject when Charlie attempted to discuss the details of his trip, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

"Will . . . why did you send Charlie to London?" Elle asked.

She saw his back stiffen as he grabbed something from the dresser, "I told you, a lot is riding on this movie being a success. Charlie's publishing house owns the rights to the book. He had to be there to make sure everything was running smoothly, and to make sure the director wasn't taking too many liberties with the plot," he answered, never turning around to face her.

That made sense. But why wouldn't he let Charlie speak?

"Yeah, but why did you keep interrupting him? You wouldn't let him finish," she persisted.

Will was quiet for a while as he thoroughly examined the contents of his sock drawer. He finally answered, "I saw the waitress was waiting to take our dessert orders."

Had she been? Elle had not been paying attention. She continued to sit quietly on the bed, trying her best to accept his answer. Yet, something was still gnawing at her. She still felt that something was not quite right.

She finally decided to change the subject, "Isn't it great that Charlie and Jane are getting married?"

"Yeah," Will replied, unenthusiastically.

His nonchalant manner bothered her.

"Do you think they'll have a long engagement, so they can plan a big wedding?" she asked.

"I hope so," she heard him mutter.

Now she was upset. Why was he acting like this? She noticed he was now color coordinating his sock drawer. She knew he was a bit of a neat freak, but still, she had never seem him take such an interest on how his socks were arranged.

She finally had enough, "What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her and said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh really?" she said as she got off the bed and walked over to him. "Care to tell me why you have a sudden need to arrange your socks in a color spectrum?"

Will stopped and examined the drawer, "Huh. I hadn't realized I was doing that."

"I know. So what's wrong?" she asked again.

Will sighed. He hated deceit, and he always tried his best not to lie. However, he knew Elle would not like what he had to say. He was sure of it. Yet, she was his wife. Shouldn't he be able to tell her these things? Husbands and wives were supposed to be able to freely discuss how they truly felt regarding any subject. What would it say about their marriage if they started keeping things from each other?

"I hope they wait a while before they get married," he said in all honesty.

Elle eyed him carefully, but didn't say anything. Will then closed the drawer and turned toward the bed. Elle stopped him by grabbing his arm and turning him to face her before calmly asking, "Why?"

"I think Charles is rushing into it," Will said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What!? You think my sister's not good enough for him!?" she accused.

Will shook his head and said, "I didn't say that. I just think Charles needs some time to make sure Jane is really the right girl for him."

"Needs some time . . . needs some time. That's why you sent Charlie to London! You wanted to get him away from Jane!" she concluded.

Will remained silent.

"I don't hear you denying it," Elle stated.

"I'm not going to deny it. I don't ever plan on lying to you," he admitted.

"How could you!? How dare you try to break them up!" Elle exclaimed.

"I wasn't trying to break them up. I was just trying to give Charles some time to think clearly, so he could be sure he was doing the right thing," he reasoned.

"And marrying my sister is the wrong thing?" Elle asked.

"No. Calm down. I just think Charles hasn't known her long enough to propose marriage," he explained.

Elle gasped, "How could you say that? They've known each other longer then we have! And after dating for several months, you still don't think they're ready to get married? Hello!? We didn't even go on one date before we got married!"

"That's different," Will replied.

"How's that different? If anything, it's worse," Elle exclaimed.

"It's different because I'm not Charles! I don't fall in and out of love the way he does. In fact, I never knew what true love was until I met you."

"And you can't trust Charlie to know his own feelings? Maybe he feels the same way about Jane," Elle reasoned.

"I don't think they've known each other long enough to allow that kind of love to develop," he concluded.

Elle sighed in exasperation before shaking her head. "Man, I'm such an idiot. I thought you'd changed. From the moment I met you, I knew you were arrogant and judgmental. You hadn't even met me yet, and you had already judged me and deemed me unworthy. Then I thought I was wrong. We got married, and I thought I was the one who had jumped to the wrong conclusions and prejudged you. But I should have trusted my instinct all along, shouldn't I? You were keeping this from me the entire time. You knew I would never have married you if I knew what you had done," she finished.

"I wasn't trying to hurt anybody. I was trying to protect them," Will argued.

"By breaking their hearts?" she asked.

"I was trying to save their hearts from breaking even more in the end. You don't know Charles as well as I do. He falls in and out of love all the time! It's just his nature. Every other month he proclaims he's found the girl of his dreams," he explained.

"So you stepped in to help Charlie see the error of his ways?" Elle asked.

"Yes," Will said warily. There was something in the tone of her voice that said he was stepping into a trap.

"Funny, because I didn't see any appreciation towards your aunt when she tried to do the same thing for you," she reminded him.

"That's different," he stated.

"How?" she asked.

"She was trying to tell me how to live my life," he answered.

"And you are trying to tell Charlie how to live his," she countered.

"I haven't told him anything," he said.

"No, you just went behind his back and made up an excuse to send him away," she argued.

"Don't you think if they couldn't last three months apart, then they shouldn't be together?" he asked.

"So you were testing him?" she accused.

"Yes," he admitted. "If their relationship can't withstand a short separation, how could it ever last a lifetime?"

"Why didn't you take it a step further and lock him in a room with a prostitute?" she proclaimed.

"Will you stop it! I was just looking out for my friend," he defended.

"Because you know what's best for everyone. So you go around making decisions on other people's behalves without consulting them," she stated.

"I wasn't doing that," he argued.

"Yes, you were! You do it all the time! You've done it to me. The moment we got married you just took charge and assumed everything. You assumed I would just quit my job, and you just assumed I would move here. You just stepped in and took charge of my life," she accused.

"A husband's supposed to do that," he said.

"No, husbands and wives should sit down and discuss everything. They should not automatically make decisions for their spouse. I think you're so used to being Georgiana's guardian, that you automatically think of me in the same way," she explained.

"I could never think of you in the same way," he assured her.

"I'm not so sure. You're used to being the boss at work and at home, and now you expect me to follow suit, because everyone else automatically does what you say," she concluded.

"I'm just trying to protect you. You've never lived in this city before, you've never had to deal with the media. I have. Is it so wrong for me to try to protect you?" he asked.

"No. I just don't want you to think of me as some naive kid. You may be older then me, but I'm still capable of taking care of myself. But that's not the point. The point is that you have taken this whole protecting the people you love thing too far. You can't interfere in Jane and Charlie's lives. It's not your place," she finished.

The two of them stared at each other for a while, but continued to remain silent. Stress still consumed Elle's body. She could feel it pumping in her veins, and knew she had to get out. She needed some fresh air, and she had to leave the room before she said something she regretted.

* * *

_Thanks to my beta, Debra Anne :D_


	23. Chapter 22

**_Thanks to all my lovely readers and my wonderful beta, Debra Anne :D_**

Chapter 22

Elle stomped into Will's den, not caring if the door slammed shut behind her. She was furious. She really needed to go for a walk, get some fresh air and clear her head. When she normally felt this way, she found taking a walk around her old neighborhood would help her relax, and she could sort out whatever was bothering her. She had grown to love the peace and tranquility her old neighborhood had afforded.

Now, she desperately needed that escape, but she didn't know her way around Will's neighborhood. Considering the late hour, it wouldn't be the best time to start exploring it. She shortly contemplated going out for a drive, but where would she go? She didn't know the area too well, and her car was still in Santa Barbara. She wasn't about to ask Will if she could borrow one of his. And she wasn't about to go out into the backyard, knowing Will might see her through their bedroom window.

She sighed as she began to pace the room. She hoped that by doing so, she could help alleviate some of the pent up tension and frustration she was feeling.

What had he been thinking!? He had tried to ruin Jane's life! Ugh! She still couldn't believe it. This whole time she had believed he had changed. How could she have been so stupid to believe that he would?

She mulled over it for a while. Had he really ever shown any signs of change? Or had she imagined it all, hoping it would make their situation more bearable?

She honestly didn't know. Had she just seen what she wanted to see? Had she gotten so caught up in passion and lust that she ignored what was right in front of her all along?

Ugh! She felt hurt and betrayed. She'd been a total fool! If she hadn't pressed him, would he have ever admitted what he'd done? She didn't believe he would have. Somehow, she was sure of it. And now that he had confessed, he didn't seem to regret his actions. He was convinced he had done the right thing. How could the thought of ruining Jane and Charlie's relationship not bother him?

In the end, they had proven him wrong. They were now engaged, despite his little plot. Jane had been so depressed when Charlie left, that everyone had encouraged her to go visit him. It was a good thing she listened, because it gave Charlie the perfect opportunity to propose.

Elle was suddenly struck with a terrible thought. If Jane hadn't gone to visit Charlie in London, would their relationship have lasted? She was sure it would have. It would have only been a couple of months. They couldn't have fallen out of love in a couple of months . . . right?

She pondered that question over and over in her head. Maybe the separation made them appreciate each other even more? Maybe missing Jane made Charlie realize he couldn't live without her, and that was why he proposed. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder, if they had broken up as a result, would it really have been Will's fault?

Her head was telling her yes when her heart was telling her no. A couple who truly loved each other would not crumble after being separated for a couple of months. Many couples had been forced to endure years of separation due to wars and other circumstances. If Charlie and Jane had broken up, would it really have been Will's fault, or their own for not being able to keep it together?

Elle shook the thought out of her head. Whatever the case, Will still had no right to test them to find out! He had no right to interfere!

She let out a heavy sigh as she plopped herself down onto an armchair. When she did, her eyes couldn't help but catch the object she had been trying her best to avoid since the day it had first arrived. Her wedding album. Their wedding album.

She cringed every time she thought about it. Just imagining her drunken state being caught on film was horrifying. A part of her wanted to burn them, without even opening them, so the images wouldn't be etched in her brain.

Since her wedding, she had tried to focus on all the good, in hopes that her marriage would work. She had avoided the photos because she didn't want to dwell on what had gotten her in this situation in the first place.

Now, it was a different story. Whatever it was that had kept her from viewing the photos in the past didn't seem relevant at the moment. Whether it was her anger, believing her marriage was a farce, or just mild curiosity, she reached over and took the album in her hands.

After taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted the cover and stared at the first photo. The first thing she noticed was that she didn't appear drunk. Instead, the silly smiles could easily be mistaken for someone who was actually in love, and excited at the prospect of getting married.

She slowly turned the page and noticed the happiness that Will exuded in every shot. Was that how he had truly felt, or was it just the alcohol? They both looked so happy.

That's when Elle caught herself. Well of course they had looked happy, they had been drunk!

She slammed the cover shut and rested her head in her hands. What was she going to do? He had lied!

She slowly lifted her head and stared at the cover of their wedding album. Will had not been the only one who had lied. She had been lying all along too. She had justified it to herself by claiming she was confused about her feelings. Yet, she had accused Will of keeping things from her. She admitted she wouldn't have married him if she knew the truth. But didn't it go both ways? Would Will have married her, if he had known the truth?

She already knew the answer to that. She was being a hypocrite, and she hated it. She wanted so badly to hate Will for what he had done, yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Was it because she had been lying too, or had he found a way into her heart?

She let out a deep breath as she let her head drop against the back of the chair.

* * *

Will couldn't sleep. It was three o'clock in the morning, and Elle still hadn't come back to bed. He had guessed she would become a little upset over what he had to say, but he had never expected her to react like this. And to think he had even refrained from telling her all his concerns about Charles and Jane's relationship.

He wasn't even sure if Jane was in love with Charles! Jane was a nice girl, and he had nothing against her, but what girl would turn down the proposal of a young, rich, handsome, bachelor? Not many. She had never shown any signs of being head over heels for Charles.

Will turned onto his side and kicked the covers. Everything he said to Elle was true. He was afraid Charles would regret jumping into marriage. He wanted his friend to be happy, and considering how he always claimed to fall in love with every new girl he met, he didn't want to see Charles get hurt.

Ugh, what was he going to do? How was he going to make Elle see he was right?

He sighed as he threw the covers and got out of bed. He needed to find his stubborn wife. It was amazing how quickly he had grown accustomed to having her sleeping by his side. After noticing the rest of the second floor was dark, Will made his way downstairs and noticed the light coming from underneath the door to his den.

He slowly opened it to reveal his wife had haphazardly fallen asleep on an armchair. He couldn't help but smile at the odd picture before him. Elle's head was bent at an odd angle against the back of the chair, and her legs were dangling over one of the armrests. He stepped forward and noticed she held their wedding album in her lap.

He slowly removed her hands from the photo album and placed it on a side table. He then gently lifted her into his arms, being ever so careful as not to wake her.

The next morning, Elle found herself in Will's bed for a third time, with no recollection of how she got there. The only difference was this time she was alone.

* * *

_There is something else I would like you to vote on: Should Elle go to grad school now, or put it off for a while?_

_I've been debating this issue for a while now, and I can think of several reasons for both. I won't list them now, because I want to know what you think first._


	24. Chapter 23

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really love hearing from you! And thanks to my beta, Debra Anne :D**_

Chapter 23

"Man, you look like shit," Adam announced as he opened the door to Will's office.

Will groaned before he replied, "Thank you, Adam. That's exactly what every employer wants hear from their employees first thing in the morning. You're the head of PR, why don't you channel some of that charm I've seen you use on other people and shut up."

"You hate it when I try to charm you. I'm only suppose to charm unsuspecting victims. When I try to use my charm in your presence, suddenly, it becomes con instead. But hey, that's why you pay me the big bucks. I'm an expert at everything I do. You also pay me to say things you don't want to hear. I'm always supposed to tell you the absolute truth, good or bad, in order to protect the Darcy image. And right now, I've got to tell ya, you look like shit," he said as a matter of fact.

Will growled and stewed for a moment, before he barked, "Well, I didn't get that much sleep last night."

Adam raised an eyebrow and then replied, "That's not uncommon with most newlyweds, though, you seem to be angry about your reason for lack of sleep. So . . . is the honeymoon over already?"

Will ignored him causing Adam to continue, "I'll take that as a yes. Sooo . . . what'd ya do?"

"Why do you automatically assume that I did anything?" Will asked in annoyance.

"Haven't you learned the first rule in married life? The husband's always to blame," Adam said like it was obvious. "Well, that's what wives want their husbands to believe anyway."

"How would you know? You're not married," Will pointed out.

"Why do you think I've stayed single? I know all the pitfalls that come with married life," he claimed.

"Yeah, right," Will muttered as Zack walked through the door.

"Fine. If you won't take my word for it, let's ask Zack. Zack, how long have you been married?" Adam asked him.

Zack observed them both for a moment, trying to figure out where this conversation was headed, before he finally answered, "Five years."

"And in all that time, how many times has your wife admitted she was wrong?" Adam asked.

Zack snorted and let out a laugh before saying, "Never."

"See," Adam said to Will.

"You can't be serious," Will said as he turned to Zack.

"Very," Zack replied.

"Everything can't be your fault," Will reasoned.

"Oh, it isn't," Zack agreed.

"Then how are you always to blame?" Will wanted to know.

"I have a Y chromosome," Zack said with a shrug. "Half the time I don't even know I've done anything wrong, until she gives me the silent treatment on the way home."

Will shook his head, "How can you let your wife get away with that? Where's your pride, man!?"

"There's no room for pride in a marriage. That's how you end up in divorce court. When a person is more concerned about their pride and being right in an argument, they can kiss their marriage goodbye. There are always going to be times when you don't see things eye to eye, and you just have to learn to live with it. If your pride always demands an apology, or to be sated in some way, you'll end up growing resentful when your spouse doesn't deliver. You have to learn to just let some things go and move past them," Zack advised.

Will was thoughtful for a moment before Zack finally interrupted his thoughts, "So, what were you guys talking about before I came in?"

"He got in a fight with his wife," Adam answered.

"What'd you do?" Zack asked Will.

Will looked at him in annoyance. Why did they both automatically assume he was to blame?

Will sighed before he replied, "Elle accused me of meddling in other people's affairs."

"Were you?" Adam asked.

Will let out another long sigh as he thought about his answer. "No, not directly. But I . . . I did try to help."

"So she was right?" Zack asked.

"No," Will defended, "If I did anything wrong, and that's a big if, I did it for their own good."

"But your wife doesn't seem to think so," Adam said, stating the obvious.

Will threw his hands up in exasperation, "She's wrong. I only had the best of intentions. In time, she'll cool down and see that I was right. She just got all worked up, which is just like her by the way, and she'll realize she let emotions get the best of her and said things she didn't mean."

"What things?" Zack wondered.

"Well she called me arrogant, for one," Will said with a scowl which caused Adam to start laughing.

Will glared at him and Adam said, "Sorry, but you can be . . . at times," he amended, still laughing.

"Knowledge is not arrogance," Will defended.

"Well if she accused you of meddling in other people's lives, she probably see's it as you acting like you know better . . . or superior. Hence, arrogant," Adam reasoned.

Will stood up and shook his head as he walked around the desk. "I did the best thing for everyone concerned."

"Wait, what are we talking about here?" Zack wanted to know.

Will shoved his hands in his pockets before he replied, "I had an ulterior motive for sending Charles to London. I wanted to give him some time to think before proposing to Jane."

"You wanted him to reconsider," Adam understood.

"Yeah," Will admitted.

"And Jane is Elizabeth's sister?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Will nodded.

"And you told Elizabeth all this?" Adam asked incredulously.

Will nodded again.

Adam let out a whistle before he shook his head, "Man, no wonder you're in the doghouse! What were you thinking? You never tell your wife something like that when it involves her sister!"

"But do you think I was right to send Charles away?" Will asked.

Adam shrugged, "I don't know. I've never met the girl, but obviously you have reservations about her. Is she the annoying, clingy type that calls him several times a day or something?"

Will shrugged, "I don't think so. She's kind of quiet. She always seems to let Charles steer the conversation."

"So she's a loner?" Zack asked.

"Oh! Do you think she'll go all _Fatal Attraction_ on his ass? Like boiling bunnies when she gets pissed off or something? Or is she worse, like that Caroline chick you're always complaining about," Adam interjected.

Will ignored Adam and answered Zack instead. "No, not really. She's just reserved, I guess. I don't know. She just doesn't seem overly enthusiastic when she's around him, that's all," Will remarked.

"You mean how Elizabeth acts around you?" Adam concluded.

"No, that's not Elle's style," Will said with a slight grin.

"Well maybe that's not her sister's style either," Zack remarked.

"What?" Will asked.

"Well they are sisters after all. Why would you expect one to act any differently than the other?" Zack asked.

Will thought it over for a while. Why would he expect Jane to act any differently around Charles, then Elle acted around him? He hated women who fawned over him, because he knew what they were really attracted to. He always respected Elle, and held her in high esteem for not acting like those women. So why did he expect Jane to act any differently?

"I don't know. It's just so obvious that Charles is head over heels in love with the girl, and I don't want to see him get hurt. I guess I would have liked to see something that showed she felt the same way," he concluded.

"How did you know Elizabeth felt the same way about you?" Adam inquired. By the look on his face, Will could tell he just wanted the dirt to satisfy his own curiosity.

Will stopped to think about the question for a moment, and smiled when he remembered the incident at _Victoria's Secret_. He then answered, "I can't. It's private."

Adam stomped his foot halfheartedly and rolled his eyes in disappointment. Zack was thoughtful for a moment before he asked, "How do you know it's not the same for Charles?"

"What?" Will asked.

"How Charles knows that Jane loves him. Maybe it's private for them too," he reasoned. "But then again, I don't know the girl. So if you have other reasons for disliking her . . ." he trailed off with a shrug.

No, he really had no other reasons for disliking her. If it hadn't have been for Elle, he might have made a point that her family was . . . not that great? Their little sisters were a handful, but now, they were his sisters too.

"No, there are no other reasons," he said as he stared off into space.

"Okay, so how are we going to get you off the hook with your wife?" Adam asked, breaking the silence.

"We?" Will said with a laugh.

"Yes, we. Your media problems have run me ragged the last couple of weeks. I need a break, so we need to take care of this before any reporters catch wind that there is trouble in paradise. So how are you going to beg for her forgiveness?" Adam asked.

"I'm not going to beg for anything," Will stated.

"What did Zack just tell you about pride in a marriage?" Adam reminded him.

Will shook his head and walked over to the window. He stared at the Los Angeles skyline as he thought about everything that had been said between them the previous night.

Zack noticed the look on Will's face and asked, "There's something else, isn't there?"

Will nodded, "Something Elle said last night has been stuck in my head, and I've been thinking about it all day."

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"She compared me to my Aunt Catherine," Will stated simply.

"Owwww, that's gotta hurt," Adam said with a wince.

Will turned and tried his best to glare at him. She was family after all. Yet, he knew exactly what Adam meant.

"What did she say?" Zack inquired.

"She said I didn't appreciate it when my aunt stepped in, and tried to tell me how to live my life. And she implied that what I did to Charles was the same thing, only worse, because I did it behind his back," Will finished.

"And I'm guessing by the look on your face that she made a valid point," Zack remarked.

Will shrugged, "I had never thought about it in that way before. When I think about what my aunt's motives might have been, and what mine were, aren't they the same? We stepped in because we thought that obviously the other person wasn't thinking clearly, or was letting their emotions make all their decisions, and we knew better."

"And you don't want to be anything like your aunt," Adam concluded.

"No, it's not only that. I'm forced to remember how I felt when she interfered, and how Charles might feel if he realized why I insisted he go to London. He's my best friend. I thought I was doing the best thing for him. And I'm sure, in her way, my aunt thought she was doing the best thing for me. I can't help but remember all the anger I felt towards her, and can't help to imagine what Charles might feel towards me if he found out," he admitted.

Will had to come to terms with the truth. What he did was wrong, or rather, the way he went about it was wrong. He could see that now, when he was forced to imagine how hurt his friend would be if he found out. The same way he felt when his aunt had interfered in his life.

"Are you going to tell him?" Zack asked.

Will nodded, "When I figure out how."

"One problem at a time. How are we going to get your wife to forgive you? Is getting on your hands and knees too much? I really can't handle any more rumors, I'm swamped as it is," Adam interjected.

Will sent him a sideways glance, causing him to continue, "Don't think of it as begging for forgiveness. Think of it as opening the lines of communication."

Zack looked at him strangely, "You're good at this."

"Too good. Have you been watching Dr. Phil again? I told you stop using his lines," Will reminded him.

"It's not Dr. Phil. I didn't do my impression," Adam said, like it should have been obvious. "Besides, I made half that stuff up as an excuse to do my impression. Claiming it was from Dr. Phil only gave it credibility. I thought by using all those farm animal analogies people would have figured it out, considering I've never been anywhere near livestock. Apparently no one else around here has been either."

Will and Zack looked at him like he had lost his mind. "And this is who I trust to protect the Darcy image?" Will asked.

"Making up farm animal analogies doesn't make me crazy. It just proves I'm creative, which is an excellent skill to have in PR," Adam stated.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. Your job is safe. Now, do you have any ideas that don't involve getting on my hands and knees?" Will asked.

"Why don't you send her flowers?" Zack suggested. "It usually works on my wife."

Will shook his head, "No, I don't think it'll work."

"How about you send her flowers every hour, on the hour? Until she talks to you. I saw that in a movie once, and I bet it'll work. She can't ignore that. She might even think it's cute," Adam offered.

"Won't I seem pathetic?" Will questioned.

"No begging will be involved. And after the fourth bouquet or so, you probably won't even have to say you're sorry because your actions will speak louder then words. That will leave your pride intact," Adam said with a smile.

"He's right," Zack agreed. "That's what I do with my wife when I'm sick of fighting. I give her some kind of peace offering, so I don't have to admit to being wrong when I'm not. She's satisfied, thinking she has won, and I'm satisfied knowing that I didn't admit to any wrong doing."

Will liked that idea.

* * *

_I think a couple of people misunderstood when I asked for you to vote if Elle should go to grad school now or put it off. Some people thought of it as Elle quitting school all together, or giving up her dreams for Darcy and her marriage._

_I never meant for anyone to think that. No, Elle would definitely not give up her dreams because she was married. The reason I asked you to vote was because __I've come across three different graduate programs that I think would be beneficial for anyone in the publishing industry. I was having a hard time deciding which program Elle would choose to pursue. Then it occurred to me that if I was having such a hard time choosing for her, would she really know what she would want to study by the application deadlines?_

_She would have only been on the job six months by that time, and is that really enough time for her to know what area she wants to focus on? _

_But then again, I'm the writer and I might be analyzing this whole situation way too much, so that's why I asked you to decide._

_So, what do you think?_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and kind words. I'm so glad your enjoying the story. And thanks to my wonderful beta, Debra Anne :D**_

Chapter 24

Elle quickly finished her makeup and grabbed her purse when she heard a buzz from the gate. The taxi she ordered must have arrived. When she had moved into Will's house, he gave her a set of keys to his cars. However, she couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of driving such expensive vehicles. She didn't know the area very well, and she knew how L.A. traffic could be. She didn't want to risk wrecking or scratching one of them, and her car was still in Santa Barbara.

As she walked downstairs, she saw the maid was already at the front door. She was surprised to see a large bouquet of roses in her hands when she turned around.

"Oh, these just arrived for you," she said as Elle noticed the card with her name written on it.

She pulled the small card from its envelope and read the message.

_From Your Loving Husband,_

_Will _

She felt like snorting, but restrained herself. When she was the curious look on the maid's face, she said they were from Will.

"Awww, how sweet," Sara said with a dreamy expression on her face.

Elle tried not to roll her eyes. Yeah, how sweet. Her loving husband was trying to buy her forgiveness, the punk. Did he honestly think he could buy her gifts every time they got in an argument and he would automatically be forgiven?

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a honk and realized her taxi had arrived.

"Where would you like me to put them?" Sara asked.

"Oh, just put them right there," Elle said as she motioned to a nearby table. "I'll be back in a while," she continued as she walked out the door.

The commute to Charlie's office wasn't bad. She had never been there before, and was admiring the architecture when an assistant let her know Charlie was ready to see her.

He greeted her with a smile and a warm hug when she walked into his office. When they finished their greetings, she sat in a chair that was in front of his desk.

"So, have you recovered from last night?" he asked in jest.

"Just barely," Elle said with a nervous laugh. If he only knew. But there was no way she was going to tell him what happened after dinner. Or what Will had done. No, if anyone was going to tell Charlie, it was going to be Will. She decided to change the subject, "Doesn't human resources usually handle these matters?"

"When you decide what job you want, then you'll meet with the HR Director," Charlie informed her.

"Decide?" Elle inquired.

"Yeah. I've looked over the positions we have available, and I think these three are best suited for you," he said as he handed her the job descriptions.

Elle was surprised when she saw the starting pay for each job. "This can't be right! It's practically double what I got paid at the law firm," she exclaimed.

"Well, your previous job didn't require a degree, so the pay was considerably less. This is the standard starting rate of pay we would offer to anyone with your degree and qualifications," Charlie clarified.

"Wow. How long do I have to decide?" she asked, as she reviewed the documents.

"Until next Friday. But if you decide today, you can start as early as Monday," Charlie informed her.

"Can you tell me a little more about these jobs?" she asked.

"Sure. They all require a lot of reading," he said with a wink. "Most of the time you'll work independently. And the amount of writing you'll do depends on which position you take. These jobs are thirty hours a week, and a good portion of it can be done from home if need be. So there shouldn't be any conflict with your school schedule, or when you go out of town," Charlie replied.

Elle narrowed her eyes, "Have you been talking to Will? This sure sounds like preferential treatment. Most bosses don't let their employees take unscheduled vacations," she accused, knowing he was referring to Will's business trips.

Charlie put his hands up in surrender and laughed, "It's self-serving, really. If you take a job where you're chained to a desk every day, you won't be able to go with Will to Pemberley during the summer. Knowing him, he would then choose to stay here with you, and that would completely destroy my summer vacation plans. Do you know how hard it is to schedule a trip to Pemberley without Caroline finding out? It's a covert operation! It'd be easier getting Britney Spears in and out of a _Starbucks _or a gas station without a camera going off," he exclaimed.

"I can imagine," Elle said with a nod.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. I really do. But even I can't stomach the way she parades herself in front of Will. Or how she has to interrupt every conversation to get his attention. Even I need a break once in a while, and Pemberley is our haven," Charlie finished.

"Okay," Elle said with a sigh. Charlie was such a great guy, she found it impossible to be mad at him.

"So, have you decided which schools to apply to?" he asked.

Elle nodded, "I guess the obvious choices are UCLA and USC, though I haven't really researched any of the other schools in the area."

Charlie nodded, "So you'll apply in the fall, and they'll probably let you know sometime during the winter. You'll make your decision in early spring, and start the following fall, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Well, that is if I'm able to decide on what to study by this fall," she replied.

"It doesn't matter. By the time you register for classes, whether it is next year or the year after, you'll have been with the company for over a year. Therefore you'll have met the requirements for the company to cover your tuition costs," he explained. "Here's a list of the graduate programs we will cover. If you enroll in a program that is not on the list, but you feel is beneficial to your advancement in the company, you can fill out a form and HR will consider it. If not, we'll pay for half."

"I don't think the tuition will be a problem," Elle said, referring to the considerable increase in her salary.

"I know. I'm sure Will would be eager to pay for it all," Charlie remarked.

"Will? No, I meant I'll be able to afford school on my own now," she replied.

Charlie laughed, "I wonder how Darce will take it."

"Take what? That I can pay my own way?" she asked with a frown.

"It's just ironic that you would want to pay for it on your own, considering all the money Darcy Media Group gives to scholarship programs each year. I'm sure Darce will find it strange that he's paying for strangers to further their educations, but his wife doesn't want him to pay for hers," he answered.

"Well it's my education, so I should find a way to pay for it on my own," she reasoned.

"Yeah, but he loves you. It's only logical that he'd want to help, considering all the resources he has at his disposal. What good is all this money, if we can't help the people we love?" he asked with a shrug.

Elle didn't have an answer for that. Isn't that what all families do? Share what they have with the people they loved.

"Darce is a good guy. Let him help you. It'll give him a reason to smile, not that you haven't given him a reason already," he continued.

"You really admire him, don't you?" Elle asked in wonder.

"Yeah, I do. How many guys could have done what he did? His father dies, and instead of grieving, he's forced to step in and take over the company, and become guardian to his little sister. I don't think I could've done what he did. I saw how he'd rush home every night so he could be home with Georgie. She was a kid who'd lost both her parents, and Will knew he had to be there for her. He didn't want her to be raised by maids or a nanny. How many twenty-something year old guys are willing to do that?" Charlie asked.

"Not many," Elle guessed.

"And it's not like he didn't have a choice. His Aunt Catherine and Chris' parents both offered to let Georgie live with them. Darce refused. He didn't want Georgie to think he was pawning her off on someone else. He saw it as his responsibility, and has done everything he can to make sure she's had the best life possible. He's done all this on top of running a multibillion dollar conglomerate," Charlie said in awe.

"You make him sound like a super hero. Is there anything he can't do?" she asked.

"Well it's not like there wasn't a price to pay. I can't remember the last time I saw him truly happy. Well, that is until you came along. I mean, Georgie's not stupid. She saw the toll this was taking on him. I think that's why she insisted on going abroad this year. She touted all the benefits it would be to her education, but honestly, I think she just wanted to give him a break. Give him a chance to enjoy life again, and maybe, find love in the process. I mean, when she left, she practically ordered me to find him a nice girl. Who knew I would do such a good job at it! I was so preoccupied with the fact that I'd found the girl of my dreams, I hadn't noticed Darce had found his too," Charlie finished.

"So he didn't date?" Elle prodded. She found it hard to believe with girls like Caroline throwing themselves at him constantly. Then again, it was obvious he found Caroline annoying, and only put up with her for Charlie's sake.

"When he wasn't at work, he was with Georgie. And he always seemed to find something wrong with the few women he did meet," Charlie replied.

Elle restrained herself from snorting before commenting, "I can imagine," remembering what Will had said about her before they had been introduced. She could just imagine what he would have said about other women.

"In his defense, Will's not blind. He sees how young women from privileged families behave out in public. How they party every night, get addicted to drugs and are forced to go to rehab or are sent to jail. He doesn't want Georgie to turn out that way, and he doesn't want her to think it's okay to hang around those kinds of people. He knows he has to set the example by not associating himself with those kinds of people either," he explained.

"He's really overprotective with the people he loves," she stated. Especially his best friend, she thought to herself as she replayed their argument in her head. Maybe she'd been too hard on him. Maybe he did only have the best intentions.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Now, how about I show you around, introduce you to some people and then we go out to lunch?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sure," she said as she followed suit.

* * *

It had been a long but productive day when Elle arrived back home. After stepping inside, she instantly froze and took in the sight before her.

"Sara . . . Sara!" she called out.

The maid came rushing from the kitchen with Figaro fast at her heels, eager to greet his mistress.

"What is going on here?" Elle asked as she motioned to the dozen or so bouquets in the foyer.

"They're all for you," Sara replied as Figaro rubbed against Elle's leg and cried, desperate to get her attention.

Elle gasped, "Why? Has somebody died or something?" she asked in horror, finding no other reason to account for so many flowers.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't read any of the cards, but they've all been delivered by the same place," Sara explained.

"It must be a mistake," Elle declared. "The delivery guy just came by and dropped all these off at once?"

"No, you were here for the first delivery. Then, an hour later, he brought two bouquets. And an hour after that he brought three and so on," Sara elaborated.

Elle remembered the roses and the card, "You mean Will did all this?" she asked.

Sara shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I would assume so. Those two bouquets of roses were the first to arrive after you left," she said as she pointed to a couple of vases. One contained white roses and the other pink.

Elle walked over and opened the card.

_Did you not like the color?_

Elle could only assume he meant the color of the roses, because the first dozen he had sent were red.

She quickly grabbed the card from a fourth bouquet that was next to the three dozen roses.

_I've always thought of you as a sunflower type of girl._

The bouquet was a mixture of wild flowers with four sunflowers in the center. She turned and opened the next card.

_Irises are probably more your style._

A smile had made its way onto her face as she opened the next envelope.

_Everybody loves tulips._

She let out a muffled laugh. He'd obviously forgotten she was going to be out today, and had expected her to respond. After receiving no answer, he appeared to be getting desperate. The next note confirmed her suspicions.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Why don't you give me a call?_

_You know you want to._

She laughed openly after reading that. When her laughter died down it was replaced with a disgruntled, obnoxious cry from Figaro for having been ignored. She finally bent down and acknowledged the cat by scratching him behind his ears.

"What would you like me to do with them?" Sara asked.

"Uh, why don't you take some upstairs to my room and I'll figure out where to put the rest," Elle instructed.

Sara grabbed a vase and made her way towards the stairs as Elle collapsed onto a nearby chair. She let out a sigh as she contemplated what to do next. Something inside was telling her she should be mad that he did this. She couldn't let him think he could buy his way out of anything!

Then again, it was kind of . . . sweet . . . and pathetic . . . and funny. The infuriating man made it impossible for her to stay mad at him, which only made her mad at herself for crumbling so easily. After all, he was a billionaire. What would he have done if he didn't have money to waste?

She heard a buzz from the gate and groaned. He wasn't going to stop until she called him, the jerk. Now it was up to her to make the next move. As Sara came rushing by to get the door, Elle came up with an idea.

"Sara, do you have the direct line for Will's assistant?" she asked hopefully.

Moments later, she was dialing the number.

"Darcy Media Group, this is Dan speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi Dan. This is Elizabeth Bennet," she replied.

"Mrs. Darcy? Great! He's been waiting for your call. I'll just put you through to his line if you give me a second," he responded.

"No, no, no, no," she said quickly. "I don't want to bother him. I was just wondering if you were responsible for all the beautiful flowers that have been arriving at the house, and if you could please stop sending them now?"

"Oh, uh, sure. No problem. Are you sure you don't want to talk to him? He's been eager to hear from you," he said truthfully.

"No, I'll talk to him when he gets home. Thanks for your help, Dan," Elle said as she hung up the phone.

A couple of hours later, Elle was sitting in their bedroom, reading when Will came in. He had already removed his jacket and tie, and had unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and he looked tired. He tossed his jacket and tie on the bed, not sure of what to say. Elle finally decided to break the silence.

"Do you plan to buy me a greenhouse the next time you screw up?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the book.

Will thought it over for a second before he replied, "Well, if that's what it takes, then yes." He paused for a moment before asking, "Are you still mad?"

Elle closed the book and pushed it to the side, "No, I'm not mad. I don't like what you did, but I don't have a right to be mad. If you want to earn anyone's forgiveness, it should be Charlie's, not mine."

Will nodded and walked towards her. She removed her feet from the ottoman and he sat down to face her.

"I know. I've been thinking about it all day, and I've decided to tell him. I don't know how, but I'm still going to," he said as he rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his fingers together.

Elle leaned forward and put her hands around his as she gave him a peck on the lips. She knew how hard it was going to be for him to tell Charlie what he'd done.

Will, however, wasn't going to be satisfied with a little peck. He pulled his left hand from under hers and brought it up to her neck to pull her back to him. She willingly followed his lead and parted her lips. He put both his hands on her waist and pulled her up into his lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, never breaking the kiss. They continued for a while, until Elle rested her forehead against his and slightly pulled away.

"I've got to ask, what's with the poem you wrote about the farm animals?" she asked with a knitted brow.

Will groaned. Stupid, stupid, Adam! He knew he shouldn't have trusted him to write the last couple of cards, while he rushed off to the meeting!

"In all honesty, someone else wrote that," he admitted, hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Good," she said, the relief evident on her face. "It's kind of disturbing to think you would equate love with livestock."

"Um, hmm," he mumbled as he pulled her neck forward to bring her lips back to his. Their kiss became more passionate, and he slowly caressed her body until his hands found the hem of her shirt. His fingers slipped underneath, and he started drawing circles on her skin around her lower back.

It had been days since they'd made love, thanks to her monthly visitor, as she called it. His fingers gripped the hem of her shirt, and he slowly started to lift it when her hands closed over his. She pulled her lips away as she rested her forehead against his own, then looked him straight in the eye.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_I held on to this chapter for a couple of weeks because three really sad things happened around the time I wrote it. I believe my mood affected my writing, because the chapter felt kind of somber to me. I decided I should wait to post it until I could think of something to add that would make people smile :D _

_I hope I succeeded._

_Oh, and thanks for suggesting that Elle send the flowers to other people. I thought that was funny, but as you see, she wasn't home when most of the flowers arrived. Your suggestion reminded me of my friend in high school who, after receiving flowers from her boyfriend after a big fight, told him she was waiting to put them on his grave._

_Oh, yeah. That went over pretty well. I swear, I never had to watch stuff like Dawson's Creek because my high school was so much more entertaining. _

_Let me know if you liked it ;D _


	26. Chapter 25

_**I just have to say thanks for all your lovely compliments, and words of encouragement. They truly mean a lot to me, so thank you for taking the time to write ;D And thanks to my wonderful beta, Debra Anne :D **_

Chapter 25

_Shall I compare what I'm feeling to a pony, _

_Standing in a field feeling oh, so lonely._

_Rough winds hitting my back as I look at the chickens, _

_Watching as their pecking at the buds of May quickens._

_The summer sun radiating the smell of manure made by cows,_

_Wondering all the ways I can show you how_

_Your love has changed me just like a potbellied pig,_

_The more I receive, the more my heart gets big._

_At the moment it feels like it's getting stomped on by cattle,_

_Getting you to call me is only half the battle._

_I know you must think of me as a bull,_

_But what I really feel like is a fool._

_Last night I wasn't able to get any sleep,_

_I couldn't even seem to manage counting sheep._

_I'm sick of us fighting like goats,_

_There really is no reason for you to gloat._

_My love for you shall not fade,_

_Why livestock did I choose this poem to be made?_

_Though nature sometimes changes it course,_

_My love for you is loyal like a knight's horse._

"I can't believe Adam was stupid enough to send this," Will said with a shake of his head as he put the card down. "Shakespeare must be rolling in his grave knowing his work inspired this crap. It's the stupidest love poem I've ever read."

"Using the word manure in a love poem is never a good choice," Elle agreed. "It's no surprise this Adam guy is still single. If he thinks poetry is the key to any girl's heart, he really has to improve his skills. That poem would surely squash his chances with any sane woman. Though, I do have to give him credit for managing to include so many barnyard animals. I would've never thought to compare the size of one's heart to a potbellied pig."

"At least he was creative," Will said with a shrug.

"So, are you ready for our discussion now?" Elle asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," Will answered warily. They had just finished dinner, and were standing in the foyer. Will's curiosity had been piqued when Elle mentioned the poem about the farm animals, so they had gone to look for the card.

"Want to go upstairs?" he suggested.

"No," she said firmly as she grabbed his hand and led him to the den.

"Why not?" he asked, confused by her decisive attitude.

"I think the bed will prove to be too much of a temptation for you, and you won't listen to a word I have to say," she declared as she pulled him into the room.

"Now that's just ridiculous. We don't need a bed to . . ." Will started but was cut off when Elle put her fingers over his mouth.

"Don't. We are having a serious discussion. Stop thinking about sex!" she demanded before turning around and sitting herself down on an armchair. She then pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Will asked, as he sat down on the opposite chair.

"My list," she announced.

"Your list? List of what?" he asked.

"Of things I want to discuss. Well, tonight that is, anyway. Truthfully, there are dozens of things for us to discuss, but we can't possibly do them all in one night. So I wrote these few things down in case you tried to distract me," she clarified.

"You mean to tell me you made a list of complaints?" he asked incredulously.

"No, they're not complaints, they're issues. Issues that should be discussed before they become problems," she said with a nod.

"Are you withholding sex so I'll agree to whatever you have on your list?" he accused.

"No. I don't think we should have sex, so we can think with clear heads," she answered calmly.

"Well if you want me to think with a clear head, then we should have sex now and discuss this later," Will declared as Elle groaned in frustration.

"Will you please take this seriously! Can't you see . . . if it wasn't for sex, we wouldn't be sitting here right now," she concluded.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"If I would have just gone up to your hotel room that night, we wouldn't be married right now," she explained.

Though he wanted to disagree, he knew what she was saying was true. If she would have just gone up to his hotel room that night, they wouldn't have gotten married. They wouldn't have had the time even if they wanted to. They would have left Vegas the next day, and probably wouldn't have seen each other until after he returned from his trip to England.

Will couldn't begin to imagine how their relationship would have developed if that had happened. What would he be feeling now, if he had to settle for Elle being his girlfriend instead of his wife, and he was only able to see her on the weekends? It would have been torture.

"Well, even if that is true, what's that got to do with us not having sex now? And that's not an offer, by the way. I am taking this seriously. I just want to know what you mean," he reasoned.

"All the sex has been messing with my head," she admitted.

"Messing with your head?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she said as she looked at the wall behind him.

"How?" he asked, not really understanding what she was trying to say.

"I'm not used to it! To be honest, I'm totally and completely confused right now. I'm feeling, and have been feeling, a wide range of emotions. And maybe I've been using sex as a way to focus on the happy emotions and ignore the bad ones," she explained.

"What bad ones?" he asked in alarm.

"I've never been in love before, so I don't know what I'm feeling. At the moment, I'm feeling scared and anxious because I'm living in a new house and a new city, and I don't know this area very well. I'm excited, yet nervous that I'm starting a new job. I'm sad that my dad is disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in myself because my little sisters now idolize me for something they shouldn't. I went from being single to being married at the drop of a hat, and I'm terrified. I'm terrified that I'm going to do something wrong, and I'm terrified that I might end up hurting you. I'm terrified that I might end up hurting myself," she replied as she finally stopped to take a breath.

"Ultimately, I feel like I've been walking on eggshells because I don't want to break whatever harmony we do have. I don't think I could take that. I wouldn't be able to handle fighting with you on top of everything else. I have all these different emotions running inside of me, and I'm trying to make sense of them all, and I guess I just need some time to adjust to everything. In a normal situation, people have time to adjust to the idea of moving and getting married. I'm doing my best to cope with it all, but I'm still trying to adjust," she continued.

Will took a moment to process everything she had said. "Why didn't you say anything before now? Why did you keep this all bottled up inside? I knew this had to be hard for you, but you seemed to be taking it all in stride," he remarked.

"Well, I've been trying to. I didn't want to ruin the happiness we were experiencing. It was the only thing I could cling to in this sea of change," she explained.

"And that includes us having sex?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah . . . I think so. Isn't that bad? Using sex as a way to deal with, or ignore everything else that is going on in my life . . . our life," she amended.

"No, I think most newlyweds are like that. They seem to ignore what is going on around them and focus only on each other. It's understandable to want to focus on the good and ignore the bad. I guess I just didn't know that's what you were doing. So . . . you want us to stop having sex?" he asked slowly.

"No, I just wanted to let you know what I'm feeling. I mean, I've never been in a sexual relationship before, so I don't know if it's normal to feel this way. They say all newlyweds feel blissful in the beginning, so is that it? Is that what I'm feeling? Is it only attributed to the sex? Because that's what most people seem to imply," she explained.

"Why does it matter? Doesn't it all ultimately come from the same place? Whether it's our love for each other or us making love?" he questioned.

"I think it's important to be able to distinguish between the two, so our marriage can last. I'd hate to think whatever bliss I'm feeling is because I'm a newlywed, and this feeling will fade over time," she admitted.

Will finally understood what she was trying to say and nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way in December. Like I said, I've never felt this way about anyone, so I was trying to analyze what it was that I was feeling. Was it just a crush? Did I just miss your company? Was this feeling temporary?"

"Yes, exactly! Those are things I've been asking myself. I don't want this feeling to be temporary, I want it to last. But how do I make it last? What do I do? What do we do? How do we insure that our marriage works? Sometimes I think our marriage is doomed because of the way we went about it. I mean, marriage is a lifetime commitment that deserves to be discussed fully before one enters into it. And look at what we did. We basically treated it like a joke! No wonder my dad is so mad at me," she exclaimed.

"You really think our marriage is doomed?" Will asked, a little hurt.

"If we don't start discussing things we should have discussed before we got married, then, yes. We both have to be on the same page, and not take a let's see what happens attitude. Won't it be really bad if we don't see our future heading in the same direction?" she asked.

Will felt relieved and understood her point. "You're right. Obviously you already have a few things in mind," he said as he motioned towards her list.

"Yes, like money, for example," she recited.

"Money?" he repeated, that was definitely something they didn't have to worry about.

"Yes. They say the number one reason most newlyweds fight is over money issues," she stated.

"Well we don't have to worry about that. I have plenty of money, so there is no reason for us to fight," he said with a shrug.

"I don't want to fight about it, but we should discuss it," she persisted.

"What's there to discuss?" he asked.

"I know it's too late to sign a prenup, but I can sign a postnuptial agreement," she offered.

Will's mouth hung open in shock, "What? Why ever would you want to do that?"

"I don't want you to think I married you for your money," she replied.

"I know you didn't marry me for my money," Will said with conviction.

"Isn't it the right thing to do? Whatever happens down the line, I wouldn't want you to think you'd have to stay with me because I'd try to take what was yours if we divorced," she explained.

"You think we'll get divorced?" he asked solemnly.

"No, I hope not. I just don't what this to be something that is sitting in the back of your mind. Wouldn't it be easier on our marriage, if this was something you didn't have to worry about?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, I'm not worried about it. I know what kind of woman you are. The fact that you are even offering to do this proves everything I've ever thought about you is true. You are a woman with integrity, and I never would have married you if I thought otherwise. So no, I'm not worried and I don't want you to be worried about this either," Will said firmly.

"Okay, how about household expenses? I had a long talk with Charlie today about my new job, and now that I'll have an income again, I want to contribute," she offered.

Will shook his head, "There really is no need for that. I have enough money to support the both of us."

"Will. Do you want me to feel at home here, because at the moment, I still feel like I'm hanging around your house. Marriage is supposed to be an equal partnership. Though I might not have what you're bringing to this marriage financially, so to speak, I want us both to support our family and household, together," she emphasized.

"It's very honorable for you to offer, but the expenses for this house alone is more than you can afford," he clarified.

"I realize that, but I've also come up with a solution. Why don't we divide up the bills? Not exactly 50/50, as you pointed out, but I'm sure there are a few bills I'd easily be able to cover every month. Like the groceries, for example," she suggested.

Will looked into her eyes and saw the determination he fell in love with. There was no way he was going to win this battle. "It's really that important to you?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," she answered.

"All right. Under one condition. We set up a joint account and stop thinking of this as your money and my money, but our money. This goes both ways. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. For richer or for poorer, it doesn't matter what either of us brought to this marriage financially. In order for me to see this as a real family, you have to accept that," he replied.

Elle contemplated his offer for a few moments, before he stuck out his hand and said, "Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed as she shook his hand.

"Okay, next order of business," Will said as he motioned with his head to her list.

"Children," she announced.

"Yes, sign me up for that one. If you want, we can start right now," Will said playfully, before winking at her.

"Funny," Elle replied dryly. "You really have to work on your comedic timing, it always seems to come out at the worst possible moments."

Will shrugged, "I try. What about children?"

"I think we should postpone any further discussions about having children, at least 'til the end of the summer," she supplied.

"Why the end of the summer?" Will asked in confusion.

"Because your sister is coming home in June, and I think we should get used to living as a family before making a big decision like adding to it," Elle explained.

"You're not suggesting my sister should have any say on whether or not we have a baby?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course not, but we should at least be comfortable as a family, and make sure everything is going smoothly before we bring up the subject again," she answered.

That sounded reasonable. In all honesty, he had never really considered the possibility that Georgie would have trouble adjusting to Elle's presence in their lives. He always figured it would be a welcomed relief, since she was at an age where she felt uncomfortable discussing certain things with him. Though he had been excited at the thought of having a baby, he could now see some advantages to waiting and enjoying newly married life.

"All right," he agreed.

"All right?" Elle asked in surprise. She thought he would put up a fight.

"It's only a few months away," he said with a shrug.

Elle eyed him carefully as she said, "Okay . . . so I'll make an appointment with a doctor and ask to be put on the pill?"

Will nodded in response, so Elle looked down at her list.

"Since we're on the topic, we never really discussed how many children we wanted to have. How many do you envision?" he asked curiously.

Elle stopped to think about the question before formulating her answer. "Well, I always assumed I would have at least two. Growing up in a big family, I could never imagine my child growing up without a sibling. But five kids is a lot, so I can't imagine having more than four. How about you?"

"To be honest, I always imagined six, but I think it's because I watched too many episodes of the _Brady Bunch_ growing up. So two or four sounds about right. Well . . . unless . . . unless you had twins," he said thoughtfully.

"Twins?" Elle grimaced, imagining the pain of having to give birth to two babies in a row.

"Don't twins usually run in families, considering your little sisters are twins?" he asked.

"Uh, I hope not. Come to think about it, maybe we should stick to just one. I don't think I could handle raising a pair like Katie and Lydia," she said warily.

"It could be worse, they could turn out like Chris," Will said with a laugh.

"Uh, how about adoption? Adoption is cool, there is no DNA involved, so no risk that they turn out like one of our relatives," Elle suggested as Will chuckled and took the list out of her hand to continue on to the next item.

* * *

_How much do I love you? So much that I wrote a very stupid love poem about farm animals, just because so many of you asked for one._

_Yes, I know it's incredibly stupid, but it was written by Adam. I hardly think he'd be capable of writing a masterpiece in 15 minutes. _

_And sorry to those who thought Elle wanting to talk meant she was pregnant. She just finished her period, so it'd be almost impossible for her to be pregnant now._

_I hope you liked this chapter (I rewrote it six times in the last three weeks). Let me know what you think ;D _


	27. Chapter 26

_**Thanks so much for all your wonderful support, and kind comments! They really mean a lot to me :D And thanks to my wonderful beta, Debra Anne ;D**_

Chapter 26

It was Saturday morning, and the newlyweds were enjoying a late breakfast. The two had stayed up most of the night . . . talking. They had continued to discuss the items on Elle's list, and eventually veered off onto other topics.

Will had wondered if Elle planned to change her name. Though she realized Elizabeth Bennet Darcy was a mouthful, she wasn't yet willing to drop the Bennet. Elizabeth Bennet was who she was, and it would take her a while to adjust to her new identity as Elizabeth Darcy.

During the course of the evening, Elle had brought up her discussion with Charlie, and Will's past, or lack thereof, with women in recent years. Will admitted that he had avoided dating and becoming attached to anyone after the death of his father. At the time, all he could think about was the pain of losing a loved one. He didn't want to risk getting close to someone, knowing the hurt that would follow if he lost them too. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear another loss.

He also felt his wealth and public image had made it hard for him to find people he trusted, let alone women. He never knew if they were truly interested in him, or what he represented. In his line of work, he had seen enough cases of wealthy men being sued over paternity, or regarding child support, to put him on his guard. Obviously these women wouldn't feel they had a case if it wasn't for the conduct of the men.

They had continued their discussion until the early morning hours, when their exhaustion finally forced them to go to bed. Neither had slept well the night before, and both lacked the energy to do anything else. When they finally woke, they headed down to breakfast before Will was scheduled to meet up with Charlie later in the day.

"What are you going to do today?" Will asked.

"Charlotte emailed me yesterday, and asked if I wanted to have lunch and run some last minute errands before the wedding," she replied.

"Oh, right, I had completely forgotten their wedding was coming up. When is it taking place again?" he asked.

"Next week," she replied, as Will nodded while slicing his French toast.

"Then you're taking one of the cars," he prompted.

"Uh," she hesitated. "I could always take the bus."

Will placed his knife and fork down before he said, "That's ridiculous! We talked about this last night. What's mine is yours. Why don't you take one of the cars?"

"I don't know. They look so complicated with those talking navigation systems and stuff. What if someone steals it?" she asked.

"They have alarms and GPS tracking devices. The cops, or whoever, won't have a problem recovering it," he informed her.

"What if I scratch or dent one of them?" she continued.

"We have insurance," he stated simply. "Please tell me you'll take one of the cars."

"Okay. Fine. As long as the car doesn't talk to me. I'm not _Knight Rider_. I don't want a know-it-all car that thinks it's smarter than I am," she stated.

"It's really not that bad. You can tell it what you're looking for, like a restaurant or a bookstore for example, and it will tell you where the closest one is," he explained.

"Does that include fast food restaurants?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"How about ice cream parlors?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Strip joints?" she continued.

"Why would you go to a strip joint?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged, "Just wondering."

"I don't know, I never asked. But I'm sure Chris would know the answer to that question," he said with a grin.

"That's good to know. Maybe I should call him and find out. It is Charlotte's last weekend of freedom, you know. Not that I have a need to visit a strip club since I have you. But poor Charlotte is going to be stuck looking at Colin for the rest of her life. I should probably do something for her," she said, trying her best to sound serious.

Will stared at her for a long moment before he said, "On second thought, take the bus," as he went back to cutting up his French toast.

Elle laughed, "You're so easy to rile up! This marriage is going to be so entertaining! Well, for me anyway."

"Like I take half the things you say seriously," he muttered.

"Oh, don't pout!" she instructed. "Now, where are you taking Charlie?"

"I'm meeting him at the gym, and we're going to play basketball. I plan to tire him out so much that he won't have any strength left to hit me when I tell him the truth," he admitted.

Elle nodded, "Smart man."

"I like to think so," he said as he finished his breakfast, stood up and gave her a kiss. "Wish me luck?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that because it does the opposite. That's why they say break a leg in the theater," she reminded him.

"Then what would they say in basketball?" he wondered.

"Shatter the backboard," she suggested.

He shook his head and said "No, some people see that as a good thing."

"Miss the free throws?" she supplied.

"Nah," he said with a shake of the head.

"Get hit in the head with the ball?" she offered.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tear some cartilage?" she continued with a smile.

"You're enjoying this way too much. I'd better leave before you say get elbowed in the nuts or something," he concluded.

"Uww! I like that one!" she cheered.

"You would," he said as he bent over to give her another kiss before turning to leave.

* * *

Will was staring at Charles, who was sitting on a bench, drenched in sweat, staring right back at him. After a long, vigorous workout, and after making sure he had drained all the energy Charles had left, Will confessed everything to him. Now they were sitting in silence, staring at each other for who knows how long. Charles still hadn't said a word, and Will couldn't read the expression on his face. He couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" he asked.

"You suck," Charles offered.

Will was taken aback. It really wasn't the response he had expected. "Okay, that's a start."

"No, you really suck," Charles continued as he started to laugh.

Will was stunned. Of all the scenarios he had played out in his head, this wasn't one of them. "Aren't you mad?" he asked.

"Of course I'm mad," Charles said through his laughter. "I just can't help but see the irony in it all."

"What irony?" he asked.

"Everything you did had the opposite effect of what you intended. That's why you suck! You suck as a matchmaker, or whatever it is you call someone who tries to break two people up," he continued.

"You're not going to punch me or anything?" Will asked in surprise.

"Do you want me to punch you? I will if it'll make you feel better," Charles offered.

"I don't get it. Why aren't you mad?" Will asked, perplexed.

"Part of me is. I'm smart enough to run my own life. But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have realized how much Jane meant to me. You sent me to London with nothing to do, so I spent my days thinking about Jane, and missing her. Then she came to visit, and thanks to you, I still had no real work to do, so we explored London together and had a wonderful time. And I realized what she truly meant to me. Then we found out you and Elle had eloped, and I couldn't help but admire you for it. I thought, 'My friend sure knows how to live.' He's found the woman of his dreams, and he didn't waste any time making her his. Then I thought, 'What am I waiting for? I've been thinking about proposing for a while now.' So I did it. I proposed," he explained.

"Are you saying you proposed because of me?" Will asked incredulously.

"No, I proposed because of me. Because I realized how much I loved and needed her. Your stupid little scheme only helped me see that. So yes, I am mad at you, but in a strange way I'm also grateful," he confessed.

Will was quiet for a moment before he said, "What can I do to make this right? How can you forgive me for meddling in your lives?"

"Support us," Charles answered, "And . . . be my best man?"

"After all this, you still want me to be your best man?" Will asked in astonishment.

"You might be stupid when it comes to relationships, but I know your heart was in the right place. You're the closest I've ever had to having a brother, and we will be brothers as soon as I marry Jane. We don't have the same blood running through our veins, but we've been like family since the day we met. There's no one in this world I trust more. So, despite all your reservations, will you stand up with me?" Charles asked.

"I'd be honored," Will replied as he stuck out his hand and Charles shook it. Charles then pulled him into a hug before pushing away.

"Since we're being honest all of a sudden, you really need to hit the showers because you stink!" Charles exclaimed.

* * *

As Elle approached the restaurant, she could see Charlotte was already seated on the outdoor patio. She quickly bypassed the hostess, and headed straight for her friend's table. The moment Charlotte saw her, she stood and embraced her. After their hellos, Charlotte got right to the point as soon as they sat down.

"Well, after everything you've put me through, and your sudden disappearing acts, I think I deserve quite a bit of praise. So start pouring it on," Charlotte instructed.

"Pouring what on?" Elle asked.

"Oh, don't play coy with me! Do I have to say I told you so, or are you willing to admit you should have listened to my wisdom all along?" Charlotte asked with a smirk.

Realizing what Charlotte was referring to, Elle quickly answered, "I don't remember you ever saying that Will was in love with me."

Charlotte scoffed, "Remember when I said he was staring at you at Charlie's housewarming party? I said it looked like you were the subject of his wet dreams. Then you turned around, took one look at him and said, oh please, he looks like he's constipated!"

Elle put her head down. She had completely forgotten about that. She then shrugged her shoulder and said, "Maybe he had indigestion that night, or maybe he was suffering from acid reflux."

Charlotte scoffed again and continued, "How about the time he asked you to dance at the barbeque Charlie had last fall? You said it was probably painful for him to sit down, because Caroline kept trying to pinch his ass every time she walked by. He probably thought dancing with you would give him a short reprieve. I told you he had the hots for you! He didn't dance with anybody else. But, oh no, you thought I was crazy. Instead, you said maybe he couldn't sit down because he had gone to the doctor that afternoon, where they probably performed a colonoscopy to see if they could locate the stick that was lodged up his butt."

Elle shrugged again. "It is possible that he only asked me to dance as an excuse to get away from Caroline," she defended, not wanting to give in. Charlotte would never let her hear the end of it if she did.

"Okay. What about the time I pointed out the glares he was sending that knight who kept on blowing kisses at you at the _Excalibur_ show? You said Will was probably jealous that the knight had a bigger lance!" Charlotte continued.

"Okay! Alright! Fine. You were right! Are you happy? Charlotte Lucas was right!" she exclaimed.

"Now, was that so hard?" Charlotte asked, suddenly the picture of innocence.

"You're going to bring this up every time we have a difference of opinion, and hold this over my head until the end of time," Elle grumbled.

"Yup," Charlotte chirped happily. "You owe me, considering all the phone calls I've been getting from reporters, when I'm still trying to plan my wedding!"

Elle gasped, "What? They've been bothering you too? I'm so sorry!"

Charlotte looked at her strangely. "Where have you been? Haven't you turned on your TV? They've aired several clips of me as I walked to my car, ignoring all those reporters and their stupid questions," she said proudly.

Elle shook her head, "No, after I saw my mom on every channel, I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I've tried to avoid it ever since."

Charlotte looked down at the tablecloth, "Oh, have you looked at any of the tabloids recently?" she asked, warily.

"No, why? What have they been reporting?" Elle asked in alarm.

"Oh . . . nothing new," Charlotte said with a wave of her hand, as she avoided eye contact. "Now, tell me everything. I never did get the details of what happened when you two disappeared that night," she continued, changing the subject.

"Uhhh, the details are kind of fuzzy," Elle said as she ran her hand through her hair. After a moment, she added, "Are you disappointed in me?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No more than you were with me, when I told you I was marrying Colin."

Elle grimaced in remembrance. She had given Charlotte a hard time for agreeing to marry Colin. She knew Charlotte was settling. Charlotte had explained she didn't believe in romance, and that all females had been trained to look for an unrealistic ideal, after being brainwashed by books and movies. She said real life wasn't like all those fairy tales, and no marriage came with a guarantee. She felt she had a good enough shot making it work with Colin as she had with anybody else.

Ultimately, Elle chose to support Charlotte's decision because she loved her, whether or not she agreed with her philosophy on love and marriage.

"What I want to know is . . . do you love him?" Charlotte continued.

Elle sighed, "Well, the crazy thing is . . . I think I kinda do," she admitted.

"Why is that crazy?" Charlotte asked with a smile.

"Because I know it's impossible! I mean, it's only been a couple of weeks," she exclaimed.

"You've known him for months," Charlotte reasoned.

"I've hated him for months," Elle reminded her.

Charlotte shook her head, "I don't really think you hated him. I think you were determined to just focus on the bad and ignore the good. And now you've stopped doing that, so I don't think it's crazy if you're in love him. You've finally opened your eyes to the person he really is."

Could it really be that simple? Elle shook her head, "I don't want to be one of those girls I read about, who believes that they're in love the moment they sleep with a guy. Love is not that simple."

"What do I keep on telling you? Real life is not like all those books you read. Have faith in what your heart is telling you. You're the last person in the world who would confuse love for something else," Charlotte reasoned.

* * *

After finishing lunch, Elle and Charlotte headed for the florist. The linens for the table settings had finally arrived, and they were going to see the finished product. As Charlotte was finalizing the arrangements, Elle decided to look around the store. She had just come across a display when a saleswoman approached and asked if she needed help.

"I didn't know you sold these. Do you only deliver them locally?" Elle asked.

"No, we'll deliver them anywhere in the world," the saleswoman informed her.

"Really," Elle said as a sudden idea popped into her head. "Can you give me a second? I just need to call and get an address."

Twenty minutes later, Elle and Charlotte headed for their cars. They were about to head to the bridal salon to pick up Charlotte's dress, when Elle noticed the store across the street.

"Oh, wait! Can we go in there for a couple of minutes? Charlie gave me a copy of a new book I want to send to my dad. It's his favorite author, so I was hoping it could be some kind of peace offering," Elle explained.

"Are you trying to bribe your dad?" Charlotte asked with a smirk.

"No, because I know it won't work. I still haven't called him. I honestly don't know what to say if I did. Dad, have you forgiven me yet? Sounds stupid. But if I send him the book, at least he'll know I'm thinking about him," Elle explained.

"Okay, let's go," Charlotte agreed, as they headed across the street.

Moments after walking in the front door, Elle froze. She noticed the magazine racks next to the cash register, and her photo graced most of the covers. She walked over and pulled one out.

_**What He Stands To Lose: A Complete Breakdown of Will Darcy's Finances**_

Elle was shocked. She quickly grabbed the next magazine.

_**Gold-digger? Mrs. Darcy Hits The Jackpot!**_

Elle gasped as she saw the headline above her photo. Charlotte saw her reaction and tried to intervene. "Hun . . . everyone knows it's nothing but lies," she said as she tried to take the tabloid out of her hand, but Elle just grabbed another.

_**Baby on Board**_

The photo was taken the other night as they left the restaurant. She quickly flipped through the magazine until she found the story.

_Our sources confirmed that she clearly asked for a nonalcoholic beverage, and was the only one of her party to refuse coffee with her dessert. All signs seem to confirm that the couple is in fact expecting their first child, and the new Mrs. Darcy is being conscientious when it comes to her pregnancy._

"You got to be kidding me? I drink a soda with dinner, and that's supposed to confirm I'm pregnant?" she asked as Charlotte took the magazine out of her hand.

"Hun, I told you no one really believes these things," Charlotte said with a nervous laugh. Her statement fell on deaf ears as Elle grabbed another magazine.

_**Party of Three?**_

She quickly found the article and skimmed it.

_Elizabeth's sister might have given a clue to the baby's sex, when she was seen giving her sister a light blue gift bag._

Elle scoffed, "She brought me my mail! Just because the bag was blue, I'm suddenly carrying a baby boy!"

"Elle, stop this!" Charlotte pleaded as she took the offending magazine out of her hands. But Elle didn't stop, she grabbed another.

_**Baby Bump**_

"Baby bump!" Elle exclaimed, as she self-consciously put a hand on her stomach. "Do I look fat to you?" she asked Charlotte.

"No! Of course not!" Charlotte replied.

"I mean, I know that the dress is loose around the middle, but Katie and Lydia assured me it was the latest style when I bought it. Tell me you've seen other people wearing it or something similar?" she asked, wanting confirmation.

"I've seen dozens of girls wearing empire waist dresses. It's the latest trend," Charlotte confirmed.

Elle nodded as she scrutinized the photo, "Do I really look pregnant in this photo?" she asked.

"No, it's just how the fabric is arranged in that shot . . . it gives an illusion of a bump," Charlotte explained.

"This is so stupid," Elle exclaimed as she flipped through the article.

_We speculate that the new Mrs. Darcy must be entering her second trimester. This photo taken back in November, shows Elizabeth sporting a huge engagement ring on her right hand, obviously trying to through off speculation._

"Lydia gave me that ring for my birthday last year, and it's fake! She said that's why she loves to buy me jewelry, because I don't care if it's real or not," she explained.

"Hun, no more!" Charlotte said as she took yet another magazine out of her hand. "You're working yourself up over nothing. It won't take them long to realize you're not pregnant. And who cares how long they think you and Will were engaged! Ultimately, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're happy."

Elle let out a long, deep breath. "You're right. Who cares what they say?" But deep down, she knew she did.

* * *

_I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can. There are a couple of scenes I wrote that I can't wait for you to read :D_

_Let me know if you liked it ;D_


	28. Chapter 27

**_Thanks to everyone for you kind comments, and special thanks to Debra Anne for all her help :D_**

Chapter 27

Elle walked down the hall, towards the lobby, at the end of her first full day at work. So far things had been easy. Her new supervisor had explained all her responsibilities, and the basic routine her department followed. She was also learning her way around the building, finding out where each department was located, and what their duties entailed, as well as being introduced to more employees all along the way.

She wasn't sure if she was being paranoid or not, but she could have sworn she had seen a few people take a quick glance at her stomach. The only logical explanation she could come up with was that they were looking for the infamous baby bump they had read about, and were trying to confirm whether or not she was pregnant. Their subtle glances couldn't help but make her wonder if they also believed all the other stories written about her in the tabloids.

After mailing out the book for her father, and accompanying Charlotte on the rest of her errands on Saturday, Elle had gone home and looked up all the other stuff people had been saying about her on the internet. None of it was good. They had all labeled her as a gold-digger, who had trapped Will into this marriage by getting pregnant. She didn't know what was worse, that or the truth. People wouldn't think more highly of her if they knew she had gotten married on impulse, and while intoxicated. It would be impossible to try and clear up everyone's misconceptions about her without the truth coming out, which was just as bad as all the lies.

After much thought, Elle had decided not to tell Will about all the tabloid reports. She didn't want to sound like she was whining or complaining, and she didn't want him to know how much the false headlines had upset her. She knew it wasn't his fault, and there was nothing he could do to stop what was being said about them. The only thing he could do was sue, and she didn't want him to file a dozen lawsuits on her behalf. They weren't children, and this wasn't a bully on the playground that she needed protecting from. She had never needed anyone to fight her battles for her in the past, and she wasn't going to start now.

As she turned the corner into the lobby, she nearly collided with Charlie. "Hi, I was just coming to see you to ask how your first day went," he said when he noticed she was leaving. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"No preferential treatment, huh? Do you always walk new employees to their cars at the end of their first day on the job?" she teased.

"Hey, I just can't seem to ignore we're family," he said with a shrug as he held open the door for her.

"Well, in a way, neither can I," she admitted. "So, how did everything go yesterday? Did you boys have a good time?"

"Yeah, golfing is always relaxing, and we got really good seats at the _Laker_ game. It was a lot of fun. You really should have come with us."

"Oh, believe me, I'd rather have been with you guys then stuffing those stupid, little candy almonds in thousands of those little bags," Elle grumbled as Charlie laughed.

Yesterday had been so exhausting. Elle had been stuck in Charlotte's living room all day, doing all the tasks that really should have been Maria's responsibility, as Charlotte's maid of honor. However, since Maria claimed to be swamped with school work, having only a few weeks left in the semester, Elle volunteered to help with all the last minute details. Being Charlotte's best friend, and the reason she suffered so many headaches over the last couple of weeks due to the media coverage, she thought it was the least she could do.

To Elle's dismay, this meant spending Sunday tying ribbons, stuffing gift bags, arranging tissue paper, alphabetizing place cards and a dozen other mind-numbing tasks.

Knowing he would not have the pleasure of his wife's company, Will decided to spend the day with Charlie, since Jane was back in Santa Barbara showing clients some potential properties. Both men had been at a loss, having been the first time in a while that neither would be spending their free time with the woman they loved. They had to actually stop and think back to how they used to spend their weekends, before these women had ever entered their lives.

Charlie was still laughing when he put his arm around Elle's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. "I take it you won't be helping Jane and me stuff thousands of those little almonds when the time comes?"

Elle stopped, turned to him and said, "Charlie, one word, elope," which only caused him to laugh even more.

"I'm serious. I don't see why people have to make it so complicated. But if you guys really insist on the whole big wedding deal, we've got three younger sisters you could use as slave labor. Well, that is if you're willing to invest in muzzles, because I can just imagine all the whining and complaining that would come from Lydia's mouth alone," she predicted.

"Okay, duly noted. Now, is there anyone I have to yell at, or fire, for giving my little sis a hard time on her first day?" he asked as they continued walking.

"No. You've really taken that whole big brother comment I made to heart," she said with a smile.

"Absolutely! I don't think my sisters appreciate having me for a brother. I don't like to go shopping, or to the spa, or to have orange paint sprayed all over my body and call it a tan. So I could use a sister I have something in common with. Not to mention, I'm determined to be a better big brother than Chris," he said with a grin.

"Don't worry, I think you have him beat. I'm pretty sure his definition of being my big brother is teasing me relentlessly," she finished as they arrived at her car.

They said their goodbyes and Elle drove home to find Will had already arrived.

"Hi, you're home earlier then usual," she remarked as she walked over to give him a kiss.

He held her close for a while before replying, "I wanted to be here to see how your first day went. Plus, I was missing you since we really didn't get to see that much of each other this weekend."

"I know. I wanted to wait up for you last night, but I was so exhausted. I thought it would be best to rest a little bit, and wake up when you got home. I guess I was more tired then I thought," she said with regret.

"Don't worry about it. We got home much later then we anticipated. After being stuck in traffic for so long, we couldn't help but stop to grab a bite to eat. I thought about calling, but I didn't want to wake you if you'd already gone to bed," he said, running his finger against her cheek.

She pressed her cheek against his caress. She liked this. She liked being married, and she liked the thought of someone waiting for her to get home. She loved the warm embrace he gave her every day after being separated for hours, and the way he would look into her eyes as if he couldn't believe she was really there with him.

The moment was interrupted when the maid came by to let them know dinner was ready. With his arm still around her waist, Will guided Elle to the dinning room to inquire about her day.

Hours later, Elle was sitting in the den, working on her quest to see how many of Will's books she could read in a year, when Will walked in with his cell phone at his ear. She quickly looked over at the clock and saw it was after 11:00. She raised an eyebrow, wondering who he could be talking to at such a late hour.

"Right, I'll tell her," he said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

He studied her for a moment with a blank expression on his face. Elle just returned his stare, wondering what was going on. He finally decided to break the silence, "You sent my sister chocolates."

Elle's face suddenly broke out into a brilliant smile, "Oh, yeah. Did she like it?"

"Oh, she loved it. She says you're her new BFF, whatever that's supposed to mean," Will said with a shrug of confusion.

"You don't know what BFF means? Everyone knows what BFF means!" Elle exclaimed.

"Well I don't, and I don't appreciate Georgie throwing around phrases that contain the F-word," he said disapprovingly.

"The F-word!? BFF stands for best friend forever," she said with a laugh.

Will's brow knitted. "Best friend forever. Really? Well, I'm sorry I don't speak teenage girl texting lingo. In my experience, whenever there's an F in one those sayings, it usually stands for the F-word," he explained.

"It's okay, Grandpa. I know how hard it can be keeping up with all us young folks," she said teasingly.

He ignored her teasing, as always, and continued, "So why did you send my sister chocolates?"

Elle shrugged, "I know it was kind of pointless, considering she's so close to Bavaria and Belgium, where they're supposed to have some of the best chocolate in the world. But . . . I thought it could help her in her studies."

"Help her in her studies?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I told you chocolate makes you smarter," she reminded him.

Will rolled his eyes, "Not that again."

"Well it does," she said stubbornly.

"I bet you anything that if you searched for who funded that study, the money probably came from _Hershey's_," he concluded.

"You're such a pessimist," she said with a shake of her head, before turning her attention back to her book.

"No, I'm a realist," he corrected, as he sat down in the adjoining chair.

"You're not worried that Georgie won't like you, are you? Because you really have no reason to be. Every time I've spoken to her, she's been excited, and she says she can't wait to meet you," he assured her.

"No," Elle said with a shake of her head, "I just want an ally when it comes to picking out restaurants, if you're on one of your health food kicks."

Will sighed. "Since you're the only real cook in the family, I'd think you'd be more health conscious," he remarked.

"Hey, I may know how to cook, but it doesn't mean I do it all the time. I just graduated from college. In the past four years, if it didn't come in a plastic wrapper, a paper bag, a Styrofoam container or a cardboard box, I didn't eat it," she explained.

"Nice," he said sarcastically with a shake of his head.

"I didn't say it was right, it's just the truth," she clarified. "Did she say anything else?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, she told me to tell you yes, but she didn't say what it referred to," he said as she grinned and turned her attention back to her book. "Care to enlighten me?"

"No," she answered simply, trying to concentrate on her book.

"Keeping secrets already and you haven't even met yet," he observed.

"Yup," she chirped before changing the subject again, "I was thinking of sending her _Oreos_ next. Low fat, of course."

"Why don't you just send her a fruit basket instead?" he suggested.

"A fruit basket," she considered it for a moment. "I could do that. _Starburst_, _Skittles_."

Will groaned, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Oh, I know," she said devilishly, determined to drive him crazy.

"You know you can't do that when she gets here, right? I'll really need you to back me up," he said in all seriousness.

"I know," she said as she thought about their situation. She wasn't going to be Georgiana's mother, but she would have to play a parental type role. She couldn't try to be Georgiana's friend, and let Will be the bad guy when the situation called for it. "I know I have to agree with whatever decisions you make regarding your sister. I also know from experience that teenage girls sometimes need someone to champion their cause. So I promise to bring my concerns to you privately, if I think you're being unreasonable."

Will nodded in agreement. "Do you think I'll be unreasonable?" he asked curiously.

"I know life with teenage girls is never easy, and it involves a lot of compromises," she answered truthfully.

Will couldn't help but sit back and admire her. Every day, he was more and more convinced that he'd made the right decision. One of the reasons he had shied away from relationships in the past, was because he knew he would have to choose not only a woman he enjoyed spending time with, but a woman who would be a good influence on Georgiana. He had been so convinced he would never find someone who would fit both criteria, he'd have to wait until Georgie was in college before dating again.

Will took this opportunity to lean forward and kiss her. Their kiss was soon interrupted when they heard a disgruntled meow. Elle pushed Will slightly to see Figaro standing in the open doorway. She then turned back to Will and said, "Thanks a lot," as Figaro spotted her and trotted over.

"What?" Will asked as Figaro jumped onto her lap and pushed his head against her hand, wanting to be petted.

"Why didn't you close the door?" she asked in irritation.

"Why? What's the problem?" he asked, though he had an inkling of what she was referring to.

"You know how long it took me to ditch him? I had to wait 'til he was drinking water in the kitchen before slipping away," she explained.

"Is he getting on your nerves?" Will asked with a grin.

"Oh, don't act all smug. This is all your fault!" she exclaimed.

"My fault? How is the cat being annoying my fault? I told you not to play with him," he reminded her.

"Figaro has abandonment issues because you ignore him all the time. Do you know he tries to follow me into the bathroom, and if I don't let him in, he stays outside the door and cries until I come out," she explained, which made him laugh.

"It's not funny," she said in annoyance.

"What do you want me to do? It's not my fault Georgie spoiled him. Just ignore him the way I do," he advised.

"He's like this because you ignore him. He obviously misses your sister. Honestly Will. How can you want a baby if you can't even pay attention to a cat?" she challenged.

"You can't compare a baby to a cat," he protested.

"I know. A baby takes a lot more work," she pointed out.

"Are you saying we shouldn't have a baby because I won't play with this obnoxious cat!?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm just saying it's easier to take care of a pet then it is to take care of a baby. And you don't get to pick and choose your children. We could easily end up with one that is, as you put it, annoying," she clarified.

Will shook his head, "I disagree. The way our children will behave all depends on our parenting style."

"Really? Lydia and I were raised by the same parents. Do you think we behave in similar ways?" she asked.

She had a point. "Well . . . that's hard to say. You're an adult, and she's still a teenager."

"So you honestly think I behaved the same way she does when I was her age?" she prodded.

How did they ever get on this topic in the first place?

"No," he finally admitted.

"Um huh," she said with a nod.

"So what does that prove?" Will wanted to know.

"Nothing really. I'm just trying to say if you want a child, you have to be prepared for anything," Elle finished as Figaro meowed, wanting her attention to return to him.

Will looked down at the annoying cat, who'd made himself comfortable on his wife's stomach. He noticed the cat seemed to have a triumphant look on his face as he rubbed his head against Elle's arm.

"Thanks a lot," Will grumbled.

* * *

The next day, Elle was heading back to the office after eating out when she noticed she was low on gas. She made the quick decision to pull into the first gas station she spotted.

As she stepped out of the car, she noticed another car pull up right behind her. She was shocked when two guys with video cameras jumped out and approached her.

For a moment she considered getting back in the car and driving off, but she'd still have to get gas after leaving work. After hesitating a few seconds, she went up to the pump and stuck in her credit card.

"We'll help you with that," one of the men said as he put his camera down and grabbed the pump.

"No, no!" Elle protested. She was about to try to grab the pump back when she looked up into the lense of the other camera. Where they trying to make a scene? Did they want to catch her on tape fighting over a stupid gas pump?

She quickly stepped back and said, "I can do that myself."

"It's not a problem. I'll do it for you," the man with the pump said as he opened the gas tank.

"Yeah. Pregnant women shouldn't pump their own gas," the one behind the camera added.

Elle's mouth hung open in shock. Were they trying to bait her?

"I'm not pregnant!" she blurted out. She knew she should probably stay quiet, but she just couldn't help it.

"It's all right. Everyone already knows. Besides, gas fumes are probably bad for the baby," the man pumping the gas informed her.

"Do I really look pregnant to you? We just got married! It's not like it's the dark ages where we'd feel the need to hide it," she exclaimed.

"People hide it all the time," the one behind the camera pointed out.

"Well I'm not hiding anything, because I'm not pregnant!" she persisted.

"Okay, it's your call," the cameraman said with a shrug, as if he didn't believe her.

"Is this car a wedding present?" the one pumping the gas asked, changing the subject.

"No," she said simply. They were obviously implying she had married Will for his money.

"So is it true you're going to be on _Dancing With The Stars_?" the cameraman asked out of no where.

Elle was so taken off guard, she did the only thing she could, the only thing that came naturally, she threw back her head and laughed. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

After several moments, she finally managed to catch her breath and say, "I'm not a star!"

"It doesn't matter. Have you seen some of the people they've had on that show?" the cameraman explained as Elle continued to laugh.

"No, I'm not going to be on _Dancing With The Stars_!" she said with a giggle.

"How about Will?" the cameraman asked, which made her laugh even harder. She instantly had a vision of Will dressed up in one of those stupid costumes.

"Oh, I can guarantee that he'll never go on that show. He hates to dance!" she revealed.

"Will can't dance?" the one pumping the gas prompted.

"Oh Will can dance, he just usually chooses not to," she clarified.

"What reality show do you think he could win?" the cameraman asked, conversationally.

"Oh . . . uh . . . I don't know . . . _Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?_" she said at the top of her head, which made both men chuckle.

Now that they'd put her at ease, they asked the one question everyone wanted to know the answer to, "So why did you and Will decide to get married in Vegas?"

Elle hesitated a moment, not knowing what to say. Then, instantly, she thought of all the wedding preparations Charlotte had put her through, and it came to her. So she said the first thing that popped into her head, "Too many bridesmaids," she answered.

"What?" the one pumping the gas asked.

"If we had a big wedding, we'd have way too many bridesmaids. I have four sisters, Darcy has a sister, and then there's my best friend. That's way too many bridesmaids. There's no way I could have handled all that bitchiness. Can you imagine? You know at least a few would be suffering from PMS, and _Midol_ doesn't cure everything," she joked, as both men laughed.

* * *

_I hope you liked it :D_


	29. Chapter 28

_**I want to thank all of you for your reviews and emails. I'm really touched by all your kind messages, and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I love hearing from all of you. As always, a big thanks to my beta, Debra Anne, and special thanks to Mommakittie, who offered to have the modem on my laptop repaired after I dropped it. It was so incredibly kind of you to offer. **_

Chapter 28

Will was just finishing up his meeting with Zack, when Adam knocked on the door. "Do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah," Will said, as he looked up from his paperwork, "We just finished."

"Good," Adam replied as he walked over to Will's computer.

Zack got up from the small conference table in Will's office, and was about to leave, when Adam motioned for him to stay. "You're gonna want to see this," he assured him.

"Oh, no more YouTube videos, Adam! My inbox is still full with all the ones you sent me this morning," Zack complained.

"If that's what you're doing, Adam, then get off my computer! I had a heck of a time trying to explain to the IT department why my computer screen froze on that stupid music video that Heidi and Spencer made," Will ordered.

"You had to admit that was pretty hilarious," Adam said with a laugh.

"Yeah, for you! I really appreciated you laughing hysterically as I tried to explain the problem to them over the phone," Will recalled.

"I couldn't help it. The look on your face was priceless! It's not every day you see your boss tongue-tied and shamefaced over a computer glitch. Besides, you made sure to tell everyone in a ten mile radius that I did it," Adam said with a shrug.

"I still don't think anyone believed me. They probably think I sit in here all day looking up porn," Will muttered.

"Well, this isn't porn, but I can give you the links to some really good sites if you want," Adam offered.

"No, thanks," Will replied. "Now, can we please get on with this?"

"Here, have a seat," Adam said as he got up and motioned for Will to take his place in front of the computer.

Will did, and instantly recognized the popular gossip site. The site was mostly known for broadcasting paparazzi footage, and Will was caught off guard when he read the headline.

_**Meet Mrs. Darcy**_

"What?!" Will exclaimed as he looked up at Adam.

"Wait, it gets better," Adam promised as he clicked on the player.

Elle appeared on screen as she was getting out of her car.

"They ambushed her!" Will said in outrage, as he noticed Elle's shocked expression.

"Just calm down and watch," Adam assured him.

So he did, and he became angrier by the second as he heard the cameramen shoot off question after question at his wife.

What surprised him, however, was how quickly his anger began to dissipate as he heard his wife's uncontrollable laughter ring out through the speakers.

The corners of his mouth began to twitch as he heard her respond to their questions.

"Any plans to start a family in the near future?" one of the men asked, as Elle was about to leave.

"No. Right now I'm just focused on getting into grad school," she said in all honesty, as she got into her car and closed the door.

When the clip ended, Will turned to Adam, "When did this happen?"

Adam shrugged, "They just uploaded it a half an hour ago. My friend saw it and emailed me the link."

"I'd better call her," Will said in concern, as a knock came from his door.

Zack opened it to reveal Adam's assistant, who had a small stack of paper in her hands, which Adam quickly claimed.

"This should be all of it, though we're still checking to see if it shows up anywhere else," she explained.

"Thanks," Adam replied as he started reading the first page.

Adam's assistant left as he began to explain the information they had collected.

"These are all the little blurbs that have been written about your wife, on the sites that have uploaded the video," Adam explained.

"Let me see that," Will said as he grabbed the top page.

_**Elizabeth Bennet Is All Smiles**_

_Amidst pregnancy rumors, and questions about her impromptu Vegas wedding, Elizabeth Bennet was all smiles as she spoke to reporters outside a Los Angeles area gas station on Tuesday. _

"This isn't so bad," Zack remarked as he read over Will's shoulder.

"Not bad? I'd say that's complementary," Adam proclaimed.

Will nodded, "Well, at least they didn't say anything negative."

Adam flipped to the next page and laughed out loud. Will quickly grabbed the page and read it for himself.

_**No Dancing For This Duo**_

_Do you think he can dance? Well Mrs. Darcy sure thinks so, but you won't be seeing her or her husband on any dancing competitions anytime soon._

Will rolled his eyes. "Is this really the best they can come up with?" he asked as he grabbed the pile and started flipping through the headlines.

_**Is Will Darcy Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?**_

_**Mrs. Darcy Jokes With Reporters**_

_**Elizabeth Bennet Breaks Her Silence**_

_**Mrs. Darcy Says No To Dancing, But Doesn't Rule Out Her Husband Returning To The Fifth Grade**_

_**Elizabeth Darcy Claims Babies Are On Hold As She Focuses On Furthering Her Education**_

_**Is Midol To Blame For The Darcys' Vegas Nuptials?**_

_**Elizabeth Darcy Reveals No Babies In The Near Future**_

_**Too Many Bridesmaids Suffering From PMS Caused The Darcys To Head To Vegas**_

"You have to admit your wife sure has a way with words," Adam said with a laugh as he read the last headline. "I can see why you married her. She's cute, funny, smart and charming. In other words, she's the complete opposite of you," Adam said with a nod.

"Thanks," Will replied dryly.

"No, I'm serious. When I first heard you got married, I imagined she was a real serious, no nonsense kind of person. Then when you went on and on about keeping her out of the spotlight and shielding her from the cameras, I imagined this shy little wallflower. But this girl doesn't need protecting. She's quite capable of handling herself, and without being coached!" Adam emphasized.

Zack nodded, "He's right. She did beautifully. Though these headlines might not be exactly what you wanted, she didn't lose her cool, she answered the questions she wanted to answer and avoided the ones she didn't by telling jokes."

Will nodded in agreement. She had done beautifully for being put on the spot. The situation could have easily turned into a disaster.

"Her approach was the complete opposite of yours. She let her personality shine through. You never do that. Whenever you're at a press conference, or in front of a reporter, you're all business. No nonsense and straight-forward," Adam remarked.

"As CEO I have to be," Will replied.

"From a public relations stand point, it's good for the public to see that you also have a sense of humor. I can really see her as an asset, and how your styles and personalities can compliment each other in front of the camera," Adam mused.

"Adam, you're not going to use my wife as part of a public relations ploy," Will ordered.

"I wasn't planning to. I'm just saying there's no reason to shield her, or protect her from the cameras. She knows how to handle herself. And there's no reason for you not to resume your normal responsibilities when it comes to representing this company. Being photographed on red carpets, and showing you support all these charities is important to this company's image. And I see no problem with having your young, beautiful, charming wife accompany you to these events," Adam reasoned.

Zack nodded, "I don't see how it can do any harm. If you put her out there like this, you'll be by her side the entire time, and you won't have to worry about photographers stalking her as much, because her picture will already be out there."

"Exactly. If you try to shield her from the press, her picture will only be worth more, and that will encourage these guys to go after her, so they can get that rare photo op," Adam explained.

Maybe they were right. It'd be worth a try, if it meant photographers wouldn't feel the need to stalk Elle. He knew for a fact that media agencies paid more for footage of celebrities who tried to stay out of the public eye. If she was seen out in public more, her picture would be worth less, and maybe the paparazzi would set their sights on a more lucrative target.

Will continued to mull over the situation as he flipped to the next article.

_**Upgrade: Check Out Mrs. Darcy's New Ride**_

_It didn't take Mrs. Darcy long to cash in on her new wealth, and purchase this brand new sports car!_

"Ugh! She didn't even want to drive that car! I made her, while she kept on insisting she could take the bus," Will said with a shake of his head.

"So what? She wouldn't be the first woman alive to receive a new car as a wedding gift," Zack remarked.

"I know, I just never thought they would point it out, and continue to make it seem like she's a gold-digger," Will said in exasperation.

Maybe taking Elle out to a few social events wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe in time people would realize she wasn't the person the media had portrayed her to be.

Adam knew dozens of reporters, and several of them worked for shows that were owned by Darcy Media Group. They could plan the whole thing out, agree to what questions would be asked in advance, and make it all as stress-free as possible for Elle.

"Is there anything scheduled for tonight? You know, somewhere you'd like me to make an appearance?" Will asked.

Adam and Zack looked at each other in surprise, not sure of what to make of Will's sudden change of heart.

"Well, now that you mention it . . ." Adam began, as the three of them started to formulate a plan.

Once all the details were finalized, Will called Elle's office, only to discover he had just missed her. After checking the time, he realized he should be heading out as well.

The moment he got home, he searched for Elle, and found her in the kitchen. She was rummaging through the refrigerator as she spoke to the chef.

"Which ones are you saving for dessert?" she asked with her back to him.

"The strawberries," he answered.

"Then I'll get some grapes. Hey! Get your furry little butt out of here, Figaro!" she scolded as the cat attempted to climb inside the refrigerator.

The chef laughed, "Maybe you should let him get inside, and then close the door on him to teach him a lesson."

"That's cruel," she said as she tried to keep the cat away with her foot.

"No, what's cruel is getting a burn on your wrist when the dumb cat tries to jump on to the oven door as your pulling out a piping hot roast," the chef proclaimed.

"He didn't!?" Elle asked as she closed the refrigerator.

"He did. Almost gave me a heart attack too," the chef said as he rolled up his sleeve to show her the scar.

"Figaro!" Elle said with a shake of her head.

"It's okay. Georgie gave me an Xbox for Christmas to make up for it," the chef said with a grin.

"Hey! How was your day?" Elle asked, when she spotted Will leaning against the doorframe.

"I should really be the one asking you that," he replied.

"Me? My day was fine," she said with a shrug as she offered him a grape.

He took the offered grape, bent down to give her a kiss, and plopped the grape into his mouth, before continuing, "Nothing eventful happened?"

"No," she said, a little confused, knowing the conversation must be leading to something.

"Oh, so you don't consider being assaulted by a camera crew eventful?" he asked.

"Oh! I'd completely forgotten about that! And it wasn't a camera crew, just a couple of guys. And I'd hardly consider their questions an assault," she stopped and paused for a moment. "Hey, wait a second, how did you know about that?"

"Other than the fact that it's all over the internet?" he asked.

"All over the internet? It just happened a few hours ago," she said in confusion.

"That's all it takes," he said as he plopped another grape into his mouth.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"No, I just wished you'd called me. I was so worried when I saw the clip," he admitted.

"Why?" she cringed. "Did they edit it to make me look stupid?"

"No. My public relations director actually found you quite charming. He thought you were funny," Will assured her.

Elle nodded before she remembered something. "Wait a second. Isn't that the guy who's obsessed with farm animals? I don't think it'd take a lot to impress him."

"Well you impressed the head of my legal department as well, so that should count for something," he said.

Will then went on to tell her about the plans he had made for them to attend a movie screening after dinner. Adam and Zack had both agreed it was the perfect setting for their first official venture into society. Movie screenings were generally smaller than premieres, and there was no red carpet. There would be reporters there, but not as many as the big Hollywood premieres.

Will explained to Elle how important it was for him to be there, since Darcy Media Group owned the studio that made the film. Elle didn't mind the sudden plans, and became excited at the prospect of free popcorn.

"So I can just go up to the counter and ask for popcorn, soda and a box of candy, and they'll just give it to me for free?" she asked in excitement.

"Yes," he answered.

"This is gonna be fun," she exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that tonight you have the chance to meet who knows how many celebrities, and all you care about is the free food?" Will asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"Yeah," Elle said like it was obvious.

"Come here," Will said as he pulled her into a hug. That's why he loved her. She didn't care about all the superficial nonsense.

After dinner, as they were getting ready for their night out, Elle heard a distinct noise coming from their bathroom.

"Do you hear that?" Elle asked as Will walked out of the closet.

He stood still for a moment before he frowned and walked towards the bathroom. There he found Figaro with his arms stretched out completely in front of him, clawing the bath mat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Will asked in a stern voice.

Figaro instantly froze. A couple of seconds later, he plopped himself down onto his back and playfully waved a paw in the air, beckoning them both to come and play with him.

Elle laughed at the cat's antics as Will said, "You know that cutesy stuff doesn't work on me."

Figaro gave an innocent meow in response, which only made Elle giggle even more.

"Listen up, Figaro. It's time I laid down the law. There will be no more clawing of furniture, or meowing outside closed doors for hours on end. You will no longer bite people's feet, or claw their legs at the dinner table, as an attempt for them to give you food. If you break these rules, you will have to face consequences," Will explained.

"What consequences?" Elle asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe forcing him to sleep in the garage or something," Will suggested. "I'm going to whip this cat into shape."

"Uwe, can you please let me know when you plan to teach him table manners? I really need to get that on tape," she said with a smile.

"This isn't funny! I'm only doing what you suggested," Will said.

"What did I suggest?" Elle asked.

"You said we should practice our parenting skills on Figaro," he reminded her.

"No, I said it's easier to take care of a cat then it is to take care of a baby," she clarified.

"And you also implied that you wouldn't consider having a baby unless I did a better job handling this cat," Will explained.

"So you're going to whip this cat into shape, and get him to obey your every command, so I'll consider having a baby?" she asked.

"Well . . . yes, if that's what it takes," Will said with a nod.

"By all means, go ahead," she said as she motioned towards the cat. This would take years.

* * *

_Sorry for the really late update. I dropped my laptop in October, and destroyed my modem. But this weekend I finally bought a shiny, new, pink laptop :) I hope you'll forgive me for the late update when you hear 75 percent of the next chapter is already complete. Well, that is if you like this one. If not, then I'll probably have some major rewriting to do. Hope you like it :D_


	30. Chapter 29

_**Thanks to my fabulous beta, Debra Anne :D And thanks to everyone for all your kind reviews, emails and private messages. I really appreciate them all so much ;D** _

Chapter 29

As Elle drove out of the parking garage and headed out to lunch, she found herself in a position she'd never been in before; she missed her husband. He had been on her mind all morning as she tried her best to concentrate on work.

They'd both had a wonderful time at the movie screening the night before. Surprisingly enough, the whole event had been really relaxed and low key by Hollywood standards. As Will had explained, the private screening was the first chance studio executives had to see the final product. The screening was also the last chance to order changes to the film before it hit theaters. The cast of the film had also been there, as well as a few reporters who had been invited to help build anticipation for the movie's release.

The two of them had arrived at the theater early so Will could speak with a couple of journalists. Before leaving the house, Will had asked if she was okay with being on camera. He assured her that if she felt uncomfortable at any time, he would escort her inside before returning to answer their questions. Elle insisted that she didn't mind, even when he told her they'd probably direct a couple of questions towards her.

Will wasn't worried. Adam had already made arrangements with two reporters that were attending the screening. They agreed that Will would only speak with them if they refrained from asking certain questions. Since they were the only two promised access to the newlyweds, the reporters had no problems with Adam's terms.

Elle had to admit that she was a little nervous and self-conscious when they stepped into the lobby, and the small number of camera lenses suddenly pointed in their direction. But when Will gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, she was suddenly able to relax.

In the end, once Will had answered all their questions, both reporters had asked if she was excited about attending her first movie screening. Since she knew nothing about the film, she said she couldn't wait to see it, but she really came for the free food. Both reporters seemed to get a kick out of that.

Will had then escorted her over to the concession stand, where they obtained the free bucket of popcorn he had promised her. Overall, she'd had a really nice time, and couldn't help but wonder if their dates would have been like this if circumstances had been different, and they had waited to get married.

Now, as she drove down the crowded boulevard, she found herself longing to see him. No matter what she had tried, she hadn't been able to get him off of her mind all morning. She kept picturing his smile, and how messy and unruly his hair was in morning. She remembered how his stubble felt against her cheek, when she buried her face in her pillow after the alarm went off. He had placed gentle kisses on the side of her face that was exposed to him, trying to get her out of bed. His method didn't work, however, since his stubble was ticklish against her skin, causing her to quickly pull away and place the pillow over head. He finally conceded and headed for the shower, all the while warning her she'd better be out of bed by the time he got out or he'd have to resort to drastic measures. Elle then grumbled an inaudible threat and expletive from under her pillow, knowing full well he wouldn't understand what she was saying anyway. She couldn't be forced to come up with a coherent sentence first thing in the morning, that's why she usually resorted to grunts, moans and hand gestures instead.

Jane was the only one who seemed to understand what Elle's grunts and groans meant, and claimed she should get some kind of credit for knowing a second language. Unfortunately her father informed her that understanding the rants and ravings of a complete lunatic would never get her anywhere in life. If it did, he would have gotten some kind of credit for living with their mother for so many years.

Will had ultimately won their little battle. After turning on the shower, he had returned to the bedroom and opened the door. There he found Figaro asleep in the hallway, in the exact same place he had left him when he had kicked him out of the bedroom the night before.

Will, the sneaky bastard, then picked up the stupid cat and placed him on Elle's back.

"Be useful for once and wake up the lady of the house," he instructed before heading back to the shower.

Figaro yawned and lazily stretched his legs before getting up and repositioning himself on the pillow that was on Elle's head. That was enough to ruin her blissful state and finally get her out from under the covers. She tried to pay Will back by flushing the toilet while he was still in the shower. Unfortunately, the Darcys had excellent plumbing, so her actions had no effect on his shower whatsoever.

Will later made up for her rude awakening by giving her a goodbye kiss she wouldn't soon forget. That was probably why she longed to see him now. She finally decided the best course of action was to stop by his office to see if he was free for lunch.

Elle couldn't help but be impressed as she took in the size and grandeur of the Darcy Media Group office building. She couldn't believe all this belonged to her husband. She was even more impressed when she read the names of all the companies that were owned by DMG, and were also housed in the building. She was still in awe as she walked up to the receptionist that was stationed in the lobby, and asked for Will. She could tell by the girl's reaction that the receptionist must have recognized her from all the media coverage.

The poor girl stammered a little before pointing to the elevators and saying he was on the top floor. Elle smiled at the girl and followed her instructions. When she finally arrived on the top floor, she walked into yet another lobby, and was greeted by another receptionist.

"Hi, I'm looking for Will . . ." she started, but never got a chance to finish her sentence.

"Well, look who finally decided to stop by," she heard off to the side as she looked over to see a man grinning at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she quickly looked behind her to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else.

"We were all wondering when you'd finally make an appearance. We've all been dying to meet the famous Mrs. Darcy," he said, as his grin became even wider and he stepped forward.

"Uh, hi," she said with a little wave, not certain what to say next.

"I'm Adam. Your husband's most trusted advisor," he said in all seriousness before reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hi Adam, I'm Elle . . . Elizabeth," she elaborated as she shook his hand.

"Oh, believe me, I know," he said with a wink as his smile returned.

"Adam," she repeated before it finally clicked. "Adam. You're the one who sent me the poem about the farm animals!"

"Yup, that's me," he confirmed as he leaned back against the receptionist desk looking very pleased with himself. "I see my poetry has left quite an impression."

"Oh, that it did," she said with a nod.

"You'll never believe this, but I wrote that little masterpiece in under fifteen minutes," he boasted.

"I never would have guessed," she replied, trying her best not to sound sarcastic. "It was very creative."

"Thanks. I'm surprised Will told you I wrote it. I would've thought he'd have taken credit for it himself," he continued.

"Oh, I'm sure I had to beat it out of him. He was probably forced to admit you wrote it when I asked him why he felt the need to include manure in a love poem," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

Adam's lips twitched, "That was pretty ingenious of me, wasn't it? You can't talk about livestock without mentioning manure."

"So, was it meant to be a metaphor for life, like . . . shit happens?" Elle laughed.

"I never thought of that! Man, I really am good! I'm smart and insightful without even trying," he decided. "You really can't be mad at Will for seeking my advice. The poor guy knows nothing about women, while I can't help but be an expert in the opposite sex."

A loud snort came from the receptionist who was seated directly behind them. Adam sent her a halfhearted glare over his shoulder as she tried her best to pretend she was focused on the computer screen.

"Come on," he told Elle as he put his hand on her back and guided her down the hall. "Let's get out of here. Judy's allergies are obviously acting up again."

"Um, but, I came to see if Will wanted to grab a bite to eat," she tried to protest, as he continued to guide her down the hall.

"They're finishing up some contracts in the conference room," he replied as he looked down at his watch. "He should be out in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later, Will and Zack were heading to the elevators when Judy stopped them.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Yes," Will replied, as he turned to face her.

"Were you expecting your wife?" she asked.

"Elle? No. Why? Is she here?" he asked as he looked around in confusion.

"Yes. She was about to ask for you when Adam spotted her and whisked her away. I think he might have taken her to his office," she answered.

"Figures," Will said as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

That was just like Adam. He could only imagine what idiotic things or embarrassing stories he might be telling her at this very moment.

As the two of them made their way down the hall and approached Adam's office, Will suddenly heard Elle's voice.

"Um . . . yeah. Uh . . . it's very creative . . . and it has a good rhyme scheme. But I really don't think it's a good idea to send a girl a poem about female body parts, unless you want to get smacked upside the head with it," Elle advised.

"Oh, come on! You have to admit it was pretty funny. Do you know how hard it was to find a word that rhymed with ovary?" Adam complained.

"Well I can appreciate the humor in it, especially after reading your previous work, but I think you'll scare off any girl who doesn't understand your sense of humor," Elle cautioned.

"I didn't know Adam had a sense of humor," Will said with surprise from the doorway. "I thought the doctor had categorized that as mental illness."

"Thanks a lot," Adam said in pretend anger. "Especially after I've spent all this time making sure your wife was entertained while you finished up with your meeting."

Elle looked over at Will and smiled. "Hi," she said before walking over and putting her arms around his waist.

She thought about kissing him but wasn't sure she should in front of his employees. Will didn't seem to have any hesitations, however, as he gave her a brief peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see if you were free for lunch," she said with a shy smile.

"For you, always," he proclaimed before turning slightly. "This is Zack, he's the head of my legal department."

"Nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand and they exchanged introductions.

"And you've already met Adam," Will continued.

"Yes. He was telling me that thanks to us, he's discovered his talent for writing poetry. He was just showing me his recent work," Elle explained.

Adam leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the corner of his desk. "What can I say? I just seem to be full of creativity."

"You're sure full of something all right," Will muttered.

Zack walked over to Adam's desk and examined him closely.

"What?" Adam finally asked.

"There are no red marks on your face or bruises of any kind. She obviously hasn't had a chance to read all your work," Zack said with a shrug.

"You know what? One of these days you're really going to need my help smoothing things over with your wife, and I'm not going let you anywhere near my masterpieces," Adam warned.

"The only reason I would give one of your poems to my wife was if she wanted me to go with her to visit her mother. After reading your poem, maybe she'd be so disturbed that she'd decide to leave me behind," Zack said as a smile formed on his lips over the possibility.

"Okay you two," Will interrupted. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Sure," Zack said as Adam put his feet down and stood up.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Elle looked down at her watch. "Uh, I only have about twenty minutes before I should drive back."

"No problem. There's a small patio on the first floor that has a coffee stand. The guy sells snacks and a few boxed lunches," Will informed her, as they all headed out.

Later that evening, Elle was having trouble deciding what clothes to wear to a charity auction they had decided to attend that night. At lunch, Adam had mentioned it to Will, and said he should at least stop by to show his support. Will reluctantly agreed, and asked if Elle would go with him.

"What exactly is this charity event that we are going to tonight? I know you said it was a silent auction, but who is running it?" Elle asked from the closet.

"It's a charity that gets celebrities to donate outfits and other items to be auctioned off. Then they use that money to feed and clothe the homeless," Will explained.

"Wait a second. Is this the same charity Caroline was going on and on about? The one she hoped would make her look like a great humanitarian for supporting such a selfless cause? Even though we've both heard her say that she'd never be caught dead wearing the same thing twice, and her closets are all bursting at the seams because she goes shopping at least twice a week," Elle repeated mockingly.

"That's the one," Will said with a nod.

"Then who'd want to buy any of her clothes?" Elle asked with a shiver.

"I don't know. I've never once seen an item donated with her name on it, so obviously they don't consider her a celebrity. They probably just give her clothes directly to the homeless shelter," Will guessed.

"Well, a lot of good that's gonna do them. I know this is L. A. and all, but the nights can still get a bit chilly. So I don't think those orange bikini tops that are connected to miniskirts by a piece of string, that Caroline loves to wear, are going to do anything to keep the homeless warm at night," Elle commented.

"No, probably not, but I'm sure they'd find Caroline's outfits useful if they're planning a career as a streetwalker," Will remarked.

"Did you just call Caroline a hooker?" Elle asked through her laughter.

"No, she just dresses like one," Will clarified, which made her laugh even harder.

"Do you think she'll be there tonight?" she asked, cringing at the thought. Charlie had mentioned that Caroline was back in town.

"It's a good possibility," Will replied, as he searched his dresser drawer for something.

Elle suddenly started coughing, and slowly walked over to the bed before collapsing on it. "I think I'm coming down with something. You'd better go without me."

Will rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He tried his best to look intimidating as he towered over her, but she just gave him a pathetic attempt at a pout.

"You don't look sick," he observed.

She put a hand on the side of her stomach and whispered, "Appendicitis."

"Appendicitis. Appendicitis makes you cough?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded pathetically and said, "One of the many symptoms."

Will got on the bed and crawled on top of her. He gave her forehead a kiss and whispered, "All better?"

She shook her head, and he kissed the tip of her nose. "Now?"

She shook her head again and he slowly kissed her lips before finally pulling away. "I need you to go with me tonight to perform your wifely duties."

"My wifely duties? What are those?" she asked with a smile.

"To protect me from Caroline and any other woman who is just like her. I'd like to have a pleasant evening, and not have to worry about someone coming up behind me and pinching my ass," Will pleaded with her.

"Can't you protect yourself?" she asked.

"That's why I have you," he said before kissing her again.

Elle groaned in annoyance, "I'd rather stay home and read than be stuck with Caroline all night. You know if she is there, she won't leave us alone for a second."

"Come on, there's going to be free food," he coaxed.

"We just ate," she said, unmoved.

"I heard there's going to be a dessert bar," he tried again.

"So, I saw frozen cookie dough in the fridge," she replied.

"There will be tons of free chocolate," he promised.

"Liar!" she accused.

"I heard _Godiva_ is one of the sponsors," he continued.

"What's next? Are you going to tell me that if I'm a good little girl, you'll take me to _Disneyland_ or buy me a puppy?" she asked.

"No. I haven't been to _Disneyland_ in years," he said in all honesty.

Elle put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head down to kiss his brow. "Aw Will, you need to learn to have some fun once in a while."

"So, if I promise to take you to _Disneyland_, you'll go with me tonight?" he asked again.

"I was just kidding about the whole _Disneyland _thing," Elle said with a wave of her hand.

Then, suddenly, a wicked smile appeared on her face as an idea popped in her head. "Okay. If you promise to take me to _Disneyland_, and wear whatever funny looking hat I buy you, I'll go with you tonight."

"I'm not wearing mouse ears," Will protested.

"I wasn't even thinking about mouse ears, but now that you mentioned it, that isn't a bad idea," Elle said as she rested her finger on her chin.

Will shook his head, "No."

"I know. How bout I make you wear one of those _Mickey Mouse _T-shirts! I can't imagine you wearing one of those!" Elle said in excitement.

"Is this what our marriage is going to be like? One of us getting the other to wear whatever it is they want in order to get them to do something in return? Well, if that's the case, I have many ideas of my own," Will smirked.

Just then, they were interrupted by a loud bang and Figaro hightailing it out of the closet and out the door.

Will groaned in annoyance before Elle asked, "So, how's the cat training coming along?"

* * *

Elle and Will were wandering around the banquet hall as they looked at all the items up for bid. Will was closely examining a set of golf clubs that were previously owned by some movie legend, while Elle continued to scan the room for any signs of orange spandex, Caroline's apparent fabric of choice. According to Caroline, pink seemed to be every socialites favorite color. By wearing her signature orange, she was sure to stand out in a crowd and in photographs.

Elle agreed. There would be no doubt as to what pathetic girl was trying to push her way in front of the camera, trying to make it seem like she was actually friends with the famous people around her.

Elle sighed with relief when there were no signs of neon anywhere. "I'm going to the ladies room," she informed Will as he nodded in response.

After washing her hands, Elle was heading for the door when Caroline, completely dressed in black, walked in. Elle briefly wondered if she had chosen that outfit because she was in mourning, but quickly dismissed the thought since no decent person would ever wear a dress like that to a funeral.

"Uhhh, hi . . . Caroline," Elle tried to say in a pleasant voice.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Caroline replied.

Elle knew that had to be a bad sign. Caroline sometimes called her Liz, but usually referred to her as Liza, knowing it annoyed her.

"Congratulations," she continued.

"Uh, thanks," Elle said reluctantly.

"You must be very proud of yourself. Not just any woman can get Fitzwilliam Darcy to marry them while intoxicated. I always knew you were smart, but rushing into marriage and making sure he wouldn't have time to sign a pre-nup was absolutely ingenious. Bravo! How long did it take you to think that one up?" Caroline asked with fake enthusiasm.

"I did not marry Will for his money, Caroline," Elle said flatly. She wasn't in the mood for a verbal sparring match with an opponent who didn't have the brain capacity to keep up.

"Oh? You married him for love? If you really loved William, you could always sign a postnuptial agreement. You know, to prove to the world that your love for him is real, and you won't even think of taking a penny of his money in the divorce," Caroline said with a wicked grin.

Divorce? Was Caroline so delusional that she actually thought she still had a chance with Will?

"Look, Caroline, Will loves me, so we won't be needing any types of legal documents," Elle stated.

"I knew it! I always knew you were a gold digger! Always trying your best to steal his attention away from me. I knew you were after his money!" Caroline accused, pointing her finger in Elle's face.

Elle had reached her limit, and there was only one thing she could think to say that could possibly shut her up.

"Caroline, I didn't marry Will for his money. I married Will for his gorgeous body, and the sex is absolutely incredible. I have no plans of ever giving that up. Money just can't compare to having an amazing sex life."

That got the reaction she was hoping for. Caroline was so shocked by her remark that Elle was able to make her escape and return to the banquet hall. When she found Will, she laced their fingers together as he turned to her and smiled. When Caroline entered the hall moments later, she quickly headed in their direction. Elle sighed in annoyance before making a last ditch effort to stop Caroline in her tracks. Elle turned and kissed Will on the cheek.

He smiled in surprise and whispered, "What was that for?"

Elle whispered back, "Just fulfilling my wifely duties and claiming what's mine. Apparently Caroline is under the impression that you're going to divorce me and marry her instead."

"Well we can't have people thinking that, can we," he whispered back before cupping her face and kissing her tenderly.

When Caroline finally reached them, she cleared her throat, causing the two of them to give her annoyed looks in response. Will then stood behind Elle and wrapped his arms around her as she smiled.

"Well, Darcy, you've never been one for public displays of affection," Caroline said as she eyed Elle accusingly.

"Are you talking to me or my beautiful wife, considering we're both Darcys now?" Will asked.

Caroline's displeasure at hearing Will refer to Elle as a Darcy was evident, though she was trying her best to hide her irritation. "Why, I was referring to you, of course, William."

"Ah, well, that's because I've never been a happily married man before," he replied as he affectionately rubbed the side of his chin against Elle's temple.

"Yes . . . well, all new fads fade quickly," Caroline responded as she looked Elle in the eye.

Elle opened her mouth to respond, but Will cut her off, "Yes, but our love won't fade. It still continues to grow every day since we got married. I can't possibly describe how much I loved her then, yet, somehow my love for her has still managed to grow stronger. I never thought that could be possible."

"Yes . . . well, we were all very surprised to hear about your wedding. Especially considering Elizabeth was so in love with George Wickham just a couple of months ago. How fickle is woman," Caroline said with a wicked grin and a small shake of her head.

Elle felt Will stiffen behind her, so she quickly responded to Caroline's dig. "You're mistaken, Caroline. I was never in love with George Wickham. We never even dated. In fact, I haven't heard from or seen him since Christmas. Besides, everyone knows he's been engaged to Mary King for months."

"Oh! You haven't heard? They broke up. So George is single once again. I hope this doesn't put a damper on your relationship," Caroline said, pretending to be concerned.

"Why would it?" Elle asked in annoyance.

"I had heard he had dumped you for her. Maybe he couldn't go through with it because he still had a thing for you. I hope he doesn't try to get you back," Caroline said in mock horror.

Elle could feel the tension radiating from Will's body. She had to find a way to shut her up.

"I don't know where you get all your gossip, but you should really find new and more accurate sources. George didn't dump me, because I never went out with him. He's just a friend . . . or an acquaintance, since we don't keep in touch. Anyway, there is no way George has a thing for me," Elle explained, as she tried stay calm.

Will had remained quiet the entire time, and Elle was afraid to turn and gauge his reaction. She knew Will and George hated each other, but she didn't know all the details. She'd only heard George's side of the story, in which he claimed that Will had refused to give him access to a college fund that Will's dad had established in his name, as his godfather.

Of course Elle had been horrified by George's story. George had gone on to allege that Will had refused him access out of pure jealousy, since Will's father had loved George like a son. Elle had been stunned at how vindictive Will Darcy could be. Then Elle learned that George had become engaged to Mary King, and her whole perspective on the situation changed.

From the moment she had heard about the engagement, everyone around her had claimed he was only marrying Mary for her money. Though she desperately wanted to defend him, his actions spoke louder than words.

If George had been dating Mary, why was he going to parties without her and flirting with other women? He didn't act like a man in love, nor did he mention having a girlfriend. Mary King was a young, quiet, homely girl, whose parents were killed in a car accident a few years back. As a result, Mary had been left with a small fortune. The more Elle thought about it, the more she realized that George was not the guy she thought he was.

Elle was interrupted from her thoughts when Will finally decided to speak. "Well, Caroline, it was nice chatting with you but we have to go."

Will then guided Elle towards the exit. Elle couldn't help but feel disappointed that Caroline had succeeded in ruining their night, and Caroline knew it too. Both women could tell that Will was upset, and Elle knew she was going to have to bring the topic up again when they got home.

* * *

_So, so, so sorry about the long wait between updates! Uhhhh . . . so many things have been going on. Some annoying, some exciting but scary at the same time. I listed a couple on my profile page. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think ;)_


	31. Chapter 30

**_Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it's been a while, but this chapter is twice the size of my normal chapters, so it's like your getting two chapters in one! Thanks for all the wonderful emails, reviews and private messages :D I really LOVE hearing from all of you! And thanks to Debra Anne for all your help ;D_**

Chapter 30

Elle sat on her bed, staring at the page in front of her. She had already read the same paragraph six times, yet she was still unable to concentrate. Will hadn't said a word on the way home, and was currently fixated on rearranging the contents of his sock drawer. He wasn't doing a very good job at concealing his anger, which was evident by the way he kept shoving clothes inside the dresser.

Figaro was trying to get Will's attention by rubbing against his leg. When that didn't work, he jumped on a chair before attempting to climb on top of the dresser.

"Figaro! I'm not in the mood for you to cause havoc. Out! Now!" Will commanded.

The cat didn't have to be told twice; he could sense Will's mood, and was out the door in a flash. Will was right behind him, shutting the door tightly, making sure Figaro didn't decide to come back.

"Wow! I hope you realize that doesn't count as training. That was nothing more than self-preservation. Figaro knows you're in a bad mood, and took off before you could take it out on him," Elle commented.

"I'm not in a bad mood," Will replied.

"Yeah, right," Elle pretended to agree. "So brooding, and not saying a word since we left the auction means you're in a good mood?"

"I've just had some things on my mind," Will said with a shrug as he attempted to resume his task.

Elle was having none of it. "I can't believe this! I can't believe you would take anything Caroline has to say seriously!"

"I didn't," Will replied with another indifferent shrug.

"Then why are you mad?" she asked.

"I'm not mad," he stated simply.

"Ugh!" Elle groaned in frustration. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying. I'm not mad. I'm . . . concerned," he amended.

"About what?" she demanded.

"Ugh!" now Will was the one groaning in frustration. He used his fingers to massage the bridge of his nose and asked, "Do we really have to talk about this now?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Uhhh, I suddenly miss being single," he muttered with a shake of his head. "Why do women feel the need to talk about everything?"

"Well it's a little too late to change your marital status, so just spill already," she demanded.

"All right! I'm concerned about George," he admitted.

"What? Why?" she asked in confusion. She could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't concerned about George's feelings or well-being.

Will sighed, "Because now that he's single again, and no longer getting a free ride from his fiancée, he will undoubtably show up here sooner or later. He always does."

"So you think he's going to show up, asking for money?" Elle assumed.

"No. He knows I won't give him a dime. I think he'll seek you out, and try to manipulate you into feeling sorry for him. Hoping that you'll feel enough sympathy to give him some money," he explained.

"Me!? You've got to be kidding!" Elle exclaimed.

Will shook his head. "He thinks you're his friend, and he knows you're my wife. What better way to get revenge, and what he wants, all at the same time? He's not above manipulating the people I love in order to get what he wants. He's already tried with Georgie."

"What!?" Elle exclaimed.

Will sighed as he sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. Elle crawled over and sat next to him.

"Will, what happened?" she asked gently.

"Last year, George somehow managed to run into Georgie. He gave her some sob story about not being able to make it as an actor because he was holding out for quality roles, or some such nonsense. Anyway, Georgie developed a huge crush on him, and he used that to gain her sympathy. One day, I happened to see her leaving with a small jewelry bag, that I later found out was filled with pieces that my aunts had given her throughout the years. I asked what she needed it for, not thinking anything of it. She then confessed that she planned to give it to George, so he could pawn it in order to pay for his rent. She told me her plan, hoping I would feel pity for him and help him out. That's when I had to sit her down and tell her what George was really like," he explained.

"He tried to manipulate your sister because you refused to give him access to his college fund?" she asked, not believing what she was hearing.

Will released a humorless laugh. "Is that what he told you? Figures. He's always had a serious problem when it came to telling the truth."

"So he lied? You did give him the money?" she presumed.

"Of course he lied. When he graduated from high school, he told my father that college was not for him. He wanted the money from his college fund to support himself while he tried to make it as an actor. My dad knew his dreams would never pan out, and didn't plan on allowing him to squander all that money, so he told him that the money would be waiting for him if he ever changed his mind. He hoped in a couple of years George would come to his senses, and see he could benefit by furthering his education. My father wasn't trying to tell him how to run his life. George could have easily used that money to study acting if he really wanted to. But George's only ambition was for fame and fortune, and he had no desire to work to improve his craft, if you can even call it that. In the end, I think he just got a few roles playing an extra or something," he explained.

"If it was your dad's decision, why is he so mad at you?" she asked.

"When my father died, he asked me for the money. I told him I planned to obey my father's wishes. A couple of months later, he showed up again, this time with a letter saying he had just enrolled as a full time student at a local university. He asked for a check, and knowing George as well as I do, I had my accountants send the tuition check directly to the university. He also received a second check for books and other personal expenses. What we didn't know, however, was that he had dropped all his courses a week later, and had asked for a full refund. He did the same thing the following semester, and that's when we received a letter from the school, saying that if he did it again, they were going to give his spot to someone else. I have no idea what he did during that time, or how he spent all that money, but, knowing George, it wouldn't be hard to guess."

"Wow," Elle said in shock. "He told me he was so desperate, he had seriously considered enlisting in the army, just to get help paying for college."

Will released another humorless laugh and shook his head. "Getting out of bed before noon is too much of a responsibility for him. He'd get kicked out of the army in less than half an hour."

The two of them sat quietly for a moment before Elle gently put her hand on his knee and said, "I'm sorry that he tried to use your sister. I never thought he was capable of doing something like that. When I heard the rumors that he was only marrying that girl for her money, I really wanted to believe it wasn't true. I had no idea what kind of person he really is."

"Now do you understand why I was so worried? I've been trying to figure out what he'll do next," Will explained.

Elle leaned forward and kissed his cheek before stroking his hair away from his face. "What can he do? Georgie's in Paris, I know he's not to be trusted, and you said he wouldn't approach you again. There's nothing for you to worry about. He can't hurt us."

Will leaned into her touch as her hand cupped the side of his face. He slowly turned to lay a gentle kiss on her palm before he said, "I just don't want him coming anywhere near you."

"Even if he tries, it won't accomplish anything. I know the truth now," she finished as she became consumed with guilt. For months she had thought Will the villain in this case, and had used that as an excuse for her hostility towards him. Now, all she wanted to do was make up for all the times she had treated him badly, and help ease his worries.

Elle leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a good man, Fitzwilliam Darcy," she declared before sealing her declaration with a kiss.

Will wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. When they finally came up for air, he stroked her cheek and said, "I don't ever want to lose you."

"Good, because I don't plan on going anywhere," she asserted, before Will gently pulled her down onto the mattress.

* * *

The day of Charlotte's wedding had finally arrived. In all honesty, Elle and Will had both been dreading it. Not because they had any ill feelings towards the happy couple . . . well, at least they hoped they were happy. No, the Darcys had dreaded the impending nuptials because of all the relatives they would encounter. Neither one of them were looking forward to seeing their families again after parting on such bad terms. Even so, the couple decided to arrive early, so Elle could spend some time with Charlotte before the ceremony.

"Do you want to go find us some seats while I check on Charlotte?" Elle suggested.

"Nah, I'll go with you and wait outside the door," Will insisted.

"Why?" Elle asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure Colin is already in the garden . . ." Will started, then trailed off with a shrug.

In other words, Colin would zero in on him and annoy him for the next half hour.

"Okay, but you've been warned. Bridal suites can get pretty crazy, and brides tend to melt down over the tiniest things," Elle cautioned.

"You didn't," Will remembered. "Our wedding wasn't exactly ideal, yet you never complained once."

"Yes, but I wasn't nervous over the fact that I'd invited hundreds of people, nor did I have to worry about everything staying on schedule. Besides, I had enough alcohol running through my veins to soothe any nerves," she explained.

"So give Charlotte a couple of shots of tequila to calm her down. It used to work on Chris every time he had to give a speech for one of his business classes," Will remembered.

"That would be good advice, if I didn't think there was a strong chance Charlotte would ruin her dress by losing her lunch," Elle mused.

"I'd lose my lunch too if I was vowing to spend the rest of my life with Colin," Will muttered.

"I'm trying my best to be supportive and think positively. You're not helping," she told him.

Elle could only hope that Charlotte was not making the biggest mistake of her life.

When they finally arrived at the bridal suite, Will sat out in the waiting area, while Elle went inside.

"Elle!" Charlotte shrieked when she saw her. She threw her arms around Elle and hugged her tightly.

When Charlotte finally pulled back, she asked, "How does my hair look? Did they pull it back too tight? Does it look too severe?"

"No, it looks fine," Elle answered.

"See, I already told you," Maria piped in from the corner of the room where she had been picking at her bouquet.

"You also told me no one would notice the zit I had on my nose when I went on that job interview," Charlotte reminded her.

"So one kid in an elevator called you Rudolf, big deal," she retorted, obviously having lost all patience with the bride.

Charlotte shook her head and ignored her. "How bout my makeup? Did they make me look like a drag queen? I'm not used to wearing this much makeup, and they said this shade of lipstick photographs better."

"Charlotte, you look beautiful," Elle reassured her.

"Then why do I feel so out of sorts?" Charlotte asked.

"Because you're nervous. Here, come sit down," Elle suggested.

"No, I can't. My stomach is in knots. Is it normal to feel this way? I remember this one girl told me she was really excited before she walked down the aisle," Charlotte remembered.

"Was she on Prozac or any other type of prescription medication?" Elle asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I don't think so. She did mention she suffered from allergies though," Charlotte recalled.

"Charlotte, I was kidding! Look . . . do you think this is a normal case of cold feet, or are you having serious doubts?" Elle asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But I do know there is no perfect guy out there waiting to sweep me off my feet. We aren't all as lucky as you and Jane."

"Charlie and Will aren't perfect. Charlie snores. I could hear him all the way down the hall that time we went skiing. And Will scratches himself. He does it whenever he thinks no one's looking. But hey, it's like you said, it's better not to know all these things until after the wedding," Elle said with a smile.

"I already know most of Colin's faults, but I also know he's a decent, honorable guy," Charlotte reasoned.

"Well, there you go. You can't say that about a lot of guys in this world, can you? But if at any time you really feel that you can't go through with this, just let me know, and I can arrange for one of Will's employees to have a car waiting in case you want to make a run for it," Elle joked.

"Thanks," Charlotte said with a smile.

After a few minutes, Charlotte was able to calm down and Elle decided to grab Will and head out to the garden. The moment they stepped onto the lush grass, Lydia came barreling towards them.

"Lizzy!" she yelled as she embraced her sister in a rib crushing hug.

"Lydia," Elle gasped when she was finally able to breathe again.

"Lizzy, please let me come and live with you. Dad's being such a tyrant!" Lydia exclaimed as she released her sister.

"He said if we behave like we did at Charlie's barbeque, he'll lock us in our rooms until we're 30!" Katie joined in as she pushed Lydia out of the way to hug Elle herself.

"You know, that could be because he found you two buzzed after stealing those beers," Mary chimed in as she shoved Katie to the side to hug Elle as well. "Hey, Sis."

"Hey," Elle replied as she hugged her back. "Is he really that bad?"

"No," Mary answered simply before releasing her.

"No!" Lydia exclaimed. "That's easy for you to say! The only reason he's not forcing you to switch high schools is because you're graduating in June."

"Yup," Mary smiled.

"Lizzy, please! Can't you adopt me? You have dozens of rooms, and I'm sure any school in your neighborhood is better than the stupid private school Dad's sending us to," Lydia whined.

"Yeah," Katie piped in before finally acknowledging Will. "Your sister lives with you. Don't you think she would like some company?"

"Georgie's studying in Paris," Will replied.

"Even better!" Lydia decided. "You can adopt me and send me to Paris too."

"Wouldn't you need to speak French?" Elle pointed out.

Lydia thought it over for a second before responding, "I know chocolat."

"You know, I had my doubts before, but she's definitely your sister," Will whispered in Elle's ear.

"In your case, isn't it more important to know the French word for birth control," Mary remarked.

"Mary!" Elle chastised, as she brought her hand up to cover her eyes and slightly shook her head in disbelief. Will knew how crazy her family was, but she still wondered if she should try to shield him from their frankness as much as possible.

"What?" Mary defended. "Taking her to a country full of men who don't speak English is just asking for trouble."

There discussion was interrupted when they heard the distinct voice of their mother. "Baby!" she exclaimed, before she came forward and embraced Elle.

"Mom?" Elle questioned. She couldn't quite remember ever getting such an enthusiastic greeting from her mother in her life.

"Yes, Baby, how are you feeling? Any important news you need to share with us?" her mother asked hopefully.

"What!? Mom, no . . . you don't honestly believe all those tabloid rumors, do you?" Elle asked in horror.

"Of course not! Everyone knows I would be the first to know if . . . anything special happened in your life," she said with a smile before turning to acknowledge Will.

"Hello, William," she said, becoming slightly intimidated.

Like Elle, Mrs. Bennet had thought of Will as nothing more than a snob, who believed himself to be better than everyone else. Now that he had married her stubborn, outspoken daughter, and had joined their family, she knew that wasn't the case. Mrs. Bennet wanted so desperately to impress her new son-in-law, but was unsure as to how to go about it.

Mrs. Bennet had no problem bragging to all her friends about her wealthy and powerful son-in-law, but now, being in his presence again, she suddenly found herself somewhat star struck. She still couldn't believe this powerful man had married into her family! And had married Elle, no less!

"Hello . . . Mrs. Bennet," Will replied. He, too, was uncertain as to how he should address the woman he had always considered to be nothing more than irritating. Then again, didn't most people find their mothers-in-law annoying?

"Uh . . . my husband is over there, talking to Jane and Charlie," Mrs. Bennet stated before turning and unceremoniously yelling across the garden. "Honey! Look who's here!"

Elle put her head down in embarrassment, again. She didn't think her mother would ever learn proper decorum. When she finally looked up, she realized that Jane, Charlie and her father were making their way over to the group. Elle quickly stiffened, and had no idea how to act. She wanted so desperately to throw her arms around her father and hope that everything was forgiven, though, deep down, she knew that wasn't the case.

When they finally arrived, it was Elle who decided to break the ice, "Hi, Dad."

"Hello E . . . Elizabeth," he returned with an equal amount of uncertainty before awkwardly shifting his gaze to the ground.

They were both saved from any more awkward moments when Chris strolled up and clapped Darcy on the back.

"Any idea when they plan on opening the bar?" he asked out of boredom, but with a smile, before taking in all the new faces.

Elle realized he was waiting for an introduction, so she gave one. Once all the introductions were complete, Chris walked over to Elle and slung his arm around her shoulder as he addressed Mr. & Mrs. Bennet. "So these are your parents. Well, I have to say you did an excellent job on this one," he said as he gave Elle a little squeeze. "That's why we decided to keep her."

Charlie let out a laugh while Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow in suspicion, not finding the remark funny at all.

"Yes . . . well, I think it's time we all took our seats," Mr. Bennet suggested. "The wedding is about to begin."

"I'm sitting with Lizzy," Lydia announced.

"Lydia," Mr. Bennet chastised.

"What?" she asked, not seeing anything wrong with her decision.

"It's all right," Mrs. Bennet declared. "They're just going to sit together, what harm could that do?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head in disapproval, but said nothing. He knew when to pick his battles, and decided not to argue over the sitting arrangements. Undoubtedly, Katie and Mary would follow Lydia's example and sit next to their big sister, and that was nothing but trouble waiting to happen. Mr. Bennet knew his daughters, and he knew you couldn't put them all together and expect them to remain silent for long.

Fortunately, Chris, Will, Elle, Lydia, Katie and Mary sat in a row that was near the back, with Charlie and Jane sitting directly in front of them. As the music began to play, he heard Katie ask Elle if she liked the dress she was wearing, to which Lydia quickly announced that it had looked much better on her.

Mr. Bennet's only consolation was that the group somehow managed to stay quiet until Colin started reciting his vows.

"Almost from the moment we met, I knew you'd be the person I'd choose to spend the rest of my life with," Colin proclaimed.

"Yeah, after you proclaimed your undying love to Lizzy and she kicked you to the curb," Lydia snickered.

"I think she would've had to have given him the time of day, in order to kick him to the curb," Katie added in a hushed tone, also laughing.

Elle sent them a warning look and shook her head, hoping they would knock it off.

After a few moments, Katie whispered, "Poor Charlotte," with great sympathy as she stared at the couple standing at the altar. "Do you think he'll try to recite all those stupid law codes he's memorized to try to get her in the mood every night?"

Lydia nodded, "The dude has no imagination."

Mary quickly turned to them and whispered, "Shut. Up."

Lydia turned and whispered back, "Bite. Me."

At that point, Chris' shoulders started to shake as he lowered his head and covered his mouth. Will lightly elbowed him in an attempt to get him to stop laughing. Elle noticed that only seemed to make the problem worse, and got an idea. She reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue before handing it to Will and gesturing towards Chris.

"What?" Will whispered.

"Give it to him so people think he's crying," Elle explained as Chris released a muffled snort.

Will elbowed him again and gave him the tissue.

"I am convinced that you will bring much happiness to my life," Colin continued.

Lydia released a small snort of her own. "I'll bet. The poor dude has probably never gotten laid in his life," she muttered.

Chris' shoulders suddenly started to shake violently as Will covered his own mouth and bowed his head. Charlie looked over his shoulder from his seat directly in front of them. His lips were pressed firmly together as he tried his best not to laugh. Jane then gave him a slight nudge, urging him to turn around and pay attention.

"Lydia!" Elle hissed under her breath.

"What? You know it's true," she whispered back.

"I don't care. You have to learn not to say everything that pops into your head," Elle chastised.

"Mom always does," Lydia retorted with a shrug of indifference.

"You just proved my point," Elle whispered back before returning her attention to the ceremony.

A few moments later, Katie whispered, "Do you think he counts all of Mrs. DeBourg's possessions, and how much they are worth, instead of sheep when he can't sleep at night?"

Chris lifted his head and nodded at her from his seat at the end of the row. Will glared at him in response to which he shrugged and mouthed, "What?"

Mary turned again and whispered to Katie, "Be. Quiet."

This caused Lydia to turn to Mary and whisper, "Bite. Me."

Elle sighed in frustration as she saw her father turn from his seat, several rows in front of them, and shake his head disapprovingly. The look was lost on the twins, who were too busy glaring at Mary in defiance.

The three finally turned their attention back to the ceremony and managed to stay quiet for all of five seconds.

"Five bucks says he'll mention Catherine DeBourg in his vows," Lydia wagered, in a hushed tone.

"Ten," Chris whispered from his seat.

"Thirty," Charlie mouthed over his shoulder before Jane elbowed him to knock it off.

"Fifty," Will whispered as he stared straight ahead.

Elle turned and glared at him for joining in on the stupid game, while he just shrugged. If he couldn't beat them, he might as well join them.

The group quietly waited in anticipation for Colin's next words.

"You're everything Mrs. DeBourg said I should look for in a wife . . ."

Elle mentally groaned. He did not just say that. He really did not just mention his boss in his wedding vows! Ugh! Katie was right. Poor Charlotte.

Elle zoned out for the rest of the ceremony, and tried her best to ignore the fact that Lydia had pulled a package of M&Ms out of her purse. Elle also resisted the urge of snatching the package out of her hands, when Chris reached over her and Will's laps to get some candy for himself. The only thing that stopped Elle from her initial reaction was an impending vision of M&Ms flying through the air and showering the people in the rows in front of them. So she just watched as they mindlessly popped candy into their mouths, like they were sitting in a movie theater, and was grateful that they had finally shut up.

When the ceremony was all over, Chris put his arm around Elle's shoulder and said with great amusement, "Ah, I just love your family!"

Elle said nothing in response as they all made their way to the receiving line to congratulate the happy couple.

Will and Chris were the first of their group to congratulate Colin, and the two quickly made their excuses and moved on to greet the rest of the family before Colin could talk their ears off. Elle wasn't as fortunate.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it, Elizabeth," Colin said as he shook her hand.

"Oh, I would have never missed Charlotte's wedding," she proclaimed as she tried to let go of his hand.

Instead, he pulled her forward and whispered, "Considering there was a time . . . well . . . I think it's best if we don't go down that road. Charlotte and I seemed to have been made for one another, and you could not have found a better man than Mrs. DeBourg's nephew. So it seems we're exactly where we ought to be."

"I completely agree," Elle said with a nod.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage to Fitzwilliam, and wish you all the happiness in the world," Colin continued.

"Thank you. I can honestly say I wish you and Charlotte nothing but joy and happiness. I know you will do everything in your power to make her happy, and I hope she's finally found the love and contentment she has been searching for in you," Elle said as he finally released her hand.

"Well . . . duty calls," Colin replied as she stepped away.

Elle and Will proceeded to look for their table. As promised, Charlotte had placed them as far away from Will's aunt as was humanly possible. As they all waited for their dinner to be served, Elle, Jane and Charlotte wandered over to the bar to get some drinks. As Elle and Jane placed their orders, Charlotte observed the crowd.

"I hate to break it to you, Hun, but it appears your father is contemplating your husband's murder," Charlotte announced.

"What?" Elle asked as she turned around and noticed her father eyeing an oblivious Will from across the room.

"He looks like he's trying to figure out the best way to eliminate him," Charlotte believed.

"That's not his angry face, that's his thoughtful face," Elle remarked. "He usually looks that way when he's having trouble figuring something out."

"Yeah, a bullet or arsenic," Charlotte agreed. "A bullet would probably be more satisfying, but it'd be easier to cover up his tracks if he used arsenic."

"Charlotte, that's not funny," Jane interjected. "Dad would never hurt Will. He's just . . . observing him. He's an observer. He's just seeing what type of man his daughter married."

"So you don't think he's mad anymore?" Charlotte asked.

Jane shook her head. "No, he's concerned. He can't help but think . . ."

"Think what, Jane?" Elle prompted when Jane trailed off.

"He can't help but think you've made the biggest mistake of your life. I told him about our dinner with you, and he started asking me all these questions. When I told him you were truly happy, he didn't believe me. He seems to think you're just putting on a brave face because you are too stubborn to admit when you're wrong," Jane explained.

"So he needs to see for himself that I'm truly happy," Elle understood as she observed her father.

"Yeah, I think that's the only thing that will give him peace of mind. He knows you've never cared for money in the past, but he wonders if Will has somehow blinded you or dazzled you with his wealth, and if you have somehow mistaken that for happiness," Jane continued.

"You can't blame him. You did tell everyone that you couldn't stand Will," Charlotte supplied as the bartender started handing over their drinks.

Chris walked up and ordered a beer before turning and noticing the soda in Elle's hand.

"So, you knocked up yet?" Chris asked with a smile.

Elle stared at him with her mouth agape as Charlotte laughed behind her.

"What?" Chris laughed. "You're a newlywed. Don't you know that's the first thing people are going to ask you?"

Elle stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Now that you mention it, that was the first thing my mom alluded to when she said hello."

"And Aunt Cathy just accosted me outside of the men's room, asking the same thing," Chris supplied.

"Really? You're aunt asked if you were knocked up? Her problems must be bigger than I thought," Elle joked.

"Come on, Smartass. Your husband will be wondering where you are," Chris said as he led the women back their tables.

Dinner went smoothly, though Elle tried her best to ignore her father's watchful eye. She knew he needed to observe how they interacted for his own piece of mind, and tried her best not to smile or laugh more than usual.

As the dancing began, Elle briefly found herself alone as she returned from the ladies' room.

"Do you know how rude it is to talk during a wedding ceremony?" Mrs. DeBourg asked from behind her, not even bothering with a greeting.

Elle was tempted to point out Mrs. DeBourg's lack of manners, but felt it wasn't even worth it. Instead, she turned, "Yeah, but no matter what I did, I just couldn't get your nephews to keep quiet," she said with a frustrated sigh.

Elle knew it was wrong to put the blame on Will and Chris, but she wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture about her family's lack of class. Nor would she ruin Charlotte's special day by arguing and causing a scene with Will's aunt.

Will must have been on full alert, because he suddenly appeared at her side.

"Hello Aunt Catherine, it's lovely to see you again. Did you know this was my favorite song? Elle, can I please have this dance?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and walked away before she even had a chance to respond.

"_Everlasting Love_ is your favorite song?" Elle asked skeptically.

"It is at the moment," Will replied as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Good thing they weren't playing Celine Dion, because then you'd really have me worried," she said as she allowed him to pull her into his arms.

The rest of the night ended up being a great success, except for the brief scuffle between Katie, Lydia and Maria over the bridal bouquet. All the elbowing and eventual double teaming served the twins right, when all they ended up with was a bunch of broken stems.

* * *

_I hope that was worth the wait. Let me know if you liked it ;D_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Special thanks to my beta, Debra Anne, for all her help :D**_

Chapter 31

Will was in a blissful state of slumber, when he heard purring against his ear and felt the sensation of something rubbing against his head. He slowly came to, and realized within seconds that neither of these things were being caused by his wife, which only left one culprit.

"Figaro," Will groaned as he pushed the cat away from his head.

The cat was undeterred by the gentle shove, and quickly repositioned himself against the back of Elle's neck. Will moaned as he rubbed his eyes and turned to look at the clock. It was Sunday morning, and he hadn't planned on waking up this early. He then noticed the bedroom door was ajar. Elle obviously hadn't closed it all the way after returning from the kitchen the night before. The stupid cat then seized the opportunity, believing the open door was his own personal invitation to join them in bed.

Will sighed as he turned to stare at his own, personal, furry alarm clock, who looked completely at ease as his tail slowly thumped against Elle's shoulder. "Traitor. Men are supposed to stick together. Why couldn't you wake her up instead?"

Figaro didn't react, and continued to slowly thump his tail, reminding Will of a Cheshire cat. Then, a thought suddenly occurred to him as he looked over at the clock again. He turned to Elle and shook her shoulder. "Honey, wake up."

"Mmmmm," she moaned in protest as she tried to jerk her shoulder out of his grip.

"Come on, wake up," he said again as Figaro got up, annoyed that his spot had been disturbed.

"Mmmmm," she groaned as she tried to scoot away from him.

"Honestly! If there was a fire or an earthquake, you'd probably still be glued to this bed!" Will complained.

"Mmm hmm," Elle nodded, still refusing to open her eyes.

"I'm just trying to be a good husband by fulfilling my promise," he continued.

"Hmm?" Elle replied as her brow wrinkled in confusion, and her eyes remained firmly shut.

"Didn't I promise to take you to _Disneyland_?" he asked.

Elle finally turned her head towards him, and slightly opened one blurry eye. He could tell by her expression that she thought he was completely insane.

"Why is that such a crazy idea? What else did you have planned for today?" he asked.

Elle slightly shrugged her shoulder in response.

"Well, come on then. Get up!" he encouraged as she finally opened her other blurry eye.

She lifted her head a little to look at the time and then whined as she pointed at the clock.

"That's all your fault. I told you to always make sure the door is completely closed at night to prevent annoying wake up calls," he reminded her as he pointed to Figaro, who had now repositioned himself near their stomachs.

Still not coherent enough to form a complete sentence, Elle looked at her furry friend turned faux and stuck out her tongue.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Elle finally got up and started to get ready. She found Will in the kitchen a while later, shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked in alarm.

He looked at her in confusion with his spoon coming to an abrupt halt just an inch from his mouth, "What?"

"Why are you eating?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"I always eat breakfast, and you know we're the only ones here on Sundays," he said before resuming his task and shoving the spoon into his mouth.

"Did you forget where we're going today?" she asked.

"I still don't get your point," he replied through his mouthful of flakes.

Elle sighed before muttering, "Boys are so stupid," under her breath as she shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Will asked, a little offended.

"Well, you are. When I was in high school, we took a field trip to _Magic Mountain_. I sat back and watched all the guys in my class gorge themselves on hamburgers, fries and hot dogs during our lunch break. Then we all got on one of the roller coasters. Well, until that day I had never seen anyone turn green in my life and, believe me, it wasn't from envy. When we got off, a few of the guys were swaying on their feet, rubbing their stomachs while others ran straight to the bathroom. So can you blame me for thinking it's a bad idea to go on rides on a full stomach?" she asked.

"Thanks for painting me such a graphic picture, but I've never suffered from motion sickness, and _It' a Small World_ has never made me the least bit queasy. Well . . . the boat portion of the ride hasn't, at least," he amended.

"I wasn't thinking about _It's a Small World_. I was thinking more along the lines of the _Tower of Terror_ and that huge roller coaster that goes upside down," she explained.

Will's spoon fell from his hand and clanked loudly in his bowl before he asked, "You're into torture devices?"

Elle smiled as she replied, "I enjoy any excuse to scream at the top of my lungs."

"Right," Will said as he put his bowl down in the sink. "You can get on whatever you want, and I'll cheer you on, from the sidelines."

"Oh come on! You promised to take me," Elle whined.

"I am taking you," he reminded her.

"But not to sit on the sidelines," she complained. "It won't be fun if I have to get on the rides by myself."

"Exactly what other rides did you have in mind?" he asked.

"_The Matterhorn_, _Space Mountain_, _Splash Mountain_, _Big_ _Thunder Mountain_ . . ."

"You got a thing for mountains?" he interrupted.

Elle shrugged. "I didn't name them."

"With an agenda like that, no wonder you want to go on an empty stomach. You plan to be tossed around and tortured all day," he determined.

"What did you think we were going to get on?" she asked.

"I don't know. I told you I hadn't been there in years. I guess I just assumed we'd get on _Dumbo_, and the teacups," he explained.

"Well, we can get on those too," she said happily. "But sometimes the line for _Dumbo_ can take awhile."

"Great," Will replied with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Come on," Elle said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you really want me to get on all those rides by myself? I'll be forced to hug some random guy sitting next to me during all the scary parts."

"I know for a fact that they strap you in on most of those rides, so there's no way you can hug some random person sitting next to you," he scoffed.

Elle stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Please."

Will regarded her for a moment before he said, "That's the same face Georgie gave me when she asked for permission to adopt Figaro from the pound. And you know how that turned out."

Elle smiled before she rose on her tippytoes and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. "Is there anything I can do to persuade you?" she whispered before smiling up at him.

"Now you're playing dirty," Will decided.

"Uh huh," Elle nodded. "Is it working?"

"Oh, yeah," Will replied before capturing her smiling lips in a kiss.

Will enjoyed being persuaded so much that it ended up delaying their departure, but they eventually hit the road and drove down to Anaheim. Elle was glad Will stayed true to his word, and didn't protest as she dragged him from one ride to another. They laughed as they rode _Star Tours_ and the_ Haunted Mansion_, screamed as they plummeted down _Splash Mountain_, and smiled as they rode _Peter Pan's Flight_ and _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_.

Will couldn't help but reminisce as they waited to board a car at _Autopia_. "Do you know this is the first place I ever drove? I remember I was so little I couldn't reach the gas pedal, so my dad had to step on it for me," he said with a far off look in his eyes, and a smile on his face.

Elle leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for bringing me here."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm a man of my word. A promise is a promise. I just never thought coming here would bring back so many memories. I can't believe I'd forgotten," he said in disbelief.

"But you didn't forget. You just needed something to jog your memory," Elle explained.

"You're right," Will said with a smile. "I remember coming here right after Georgie was born. She couldn't have been more than six months old. Obviously she couldn't get on any of the rides, so my parents must have planned the trip for my sake. I remember my mom had put this big, floppy, white sun hat on Georgie, and every time my dad and I got on a ride, I would look over at them. They'd be standing by the gate, and my mom would move Georgie's little hand to wave at us."

Will paused for a moment, "She was wonderful." He then looked into Elle's eyes and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "She would have loved you."

Elle smiled sadly at the sentiment before finally breaking the silence. "Are you sure? She loved you so much, I don't think anyone would have been good enough for her little boy."

"I'm sure. After seeing how happy you make me, I don't see how she could resist falling in love with you herself. All a parent wants for their child is for them to be happy," Will explained.

Elle couldn't help but think of her father. Is that all he needed to hear? Would saying she was happy make everything all right? Maybe he didn't need a perfectly worded apology. Maybe he had just been waiting for her to say that Will made her happy, and she knew she had made the right decision by marrying him.

"Is there anything else you remember about that day?" Elle asked, breaking away from her thoughts.

Will thought about it for a moment before he was suddenly struck by another memory. "I remember how Georgie reacted when saw the carousel. She bounced in my mother's arms, giggling and kicking her feet," he said with a smile.

"Wow. I wish all my memories were as pleasant," Elle said with envy.

"You're visits weren't that great?" Will asked.

"Not when the twins came along. Katie and Lydia have no patience, so they'd complain and throw fits when we were waiting in line. Or they wouldn't want to get off the ride when it was over. But I guess that's to be expected when you have five children," Elle shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Will said with sympathy.

"It wasn't all bad. I remember when Lydia saw the castle for the first time. She pointed at it and said it was hers. She was only two. Then there was the time when we all had our pictures taken by those machines that tell you what cartoon character you most resemble. Katie was matched up with one of the gorillas from _Tarzan_. We all laughed, and she got really upset. Jane tried to make her feel better by saying at least it was a female gorilla," Elle laughed. "Poor Jane. Always looking for the silver lining. Fortunately Katie calmed down when my dad was matched up with one of the grasshoppers from _It's a Bug's Life_."

Will laughed along with her. "Who did you get?" he asked.

"Ariel, which is odd since I'm a brunette and she's a redhead, but at least Ariel's not a gorilla," Elle said with a smile as their car approached, and they got on.

Their next stop was at a gift shop, where Elle reminded Will of the second part of his promise, which he had been trying to avoid.

"You promised me you'd wear a shirt or hat with Mickey Mouse on it," she reminded him.

"And you believed I'd actually do it?" Will asked, as he stared at a _Goofy_ hat that had big floppy ears hanging from the sides.

"Didn't you just say a while ago that you were a man of your word?" Elle replied.

"Fine, but I make the final decision," Will conceded.

Elle looked from one side of the store to the other. "Hat or shirt? Personally,I'd say hat, because you looked really good after your shirt got drenched on _Splash Mountain_."

"As long as it doesn't have mouse ears, or dog ears . . . or any of these weird things sticking out of it," Will said as he picked up a hat that can only be described as a multicolored mop.

Elle smiled as she grabbed two hats and held them up for his inspection. "I think a top hat fits your personality."

"I told you no mouse ears, and this other one looks ridiculous," Will complained.

"It's from Alice in Wonderland," she said as she placed it on his head and returned the other to the shelf. "I think the green suits you."

Will stared at her blankly before asking, "Are you satisfied now?"

"No. Now we have to take a picture," Elle said as she pulled out her camera.

"What? No! I never agreed to that," Will protested.

"Oh, come on, I'll wear one too," Elle said as she grabbed a red hat with a flower on it from the shelf and placed it on her head. "Don't you want our children to be able to look back on these moments one day?"

"I can't believe you're bringing our unborn children into this," Will muttered. "You really play dirty."

"Uh huh," Elle agreed. "Did it work?"

"Fine," Will grumbled as he stopped an employee who was walking by.

"Sir, can you please take a picture of us?" he asked as he grabbed Elle's camera from her hand and held it up.

"Sure, absolutely," the clerk agreed.

The couple posed for the camera, and Will eventually agreed to buy a baseball cap with a small embroidered Mickey on the front. Elle also picked out two frames before the couple left the store.

"Did you buy one of those for me?" Will asked as he motioned towards her bag.

"No, I was thinking to put one in our bedroom, and send the other to your sister," Elle explained.

Will stopped in his tracks. "You're not going to insert the photo we just took, are you?"

Elle smiled. "I think she's the only other person who will appreciate it as much as I do."

Will groaned. "You're just cruel."

"No. I think she'll like it. Charlie told me she worries about you just as much as you worry about her," Elle explained.

"We're all each other had until now," Will replied as he laced his fingers through hers and they headed over to the next ride.

At the end of the day, the couple decided to sit down to enjoy some ice cream. "Now, aren't you glad I was able to persuade you to get on all those rides?" Elle asked.

"I never planned on sitting them out," Will said nonchalantly as he took a lick of his ice cream cone.

Elle was stunned. "Then what's with that big charade back at the house?"

"I just happen to enjoy your power of persuasion," Will said with a wicked grin.

"It was all an act," Elle realized.

"I'm a businessman who's an expert at negotiations. You're not the only one who knows how to get what they want," Will said as he arched his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know if I should be proud or appalled," Elle said with a grin and a slight shake of her head. "You could have just asked, you know."

"How much fun would that be? I like my way much better," Will said as he took a bite out of Elle's chocolate ice cream cone.

The next day, the two of them somehow managed to drag themselves out of bed and headed off to work. After meeting with the head of accounting, Will was shuffling through some budget information when he arrived at Adam's office.

"Do you have the list of all the organizations we donated to last quarter?" he asked. "We have the final numbers, I just want to see the breakdown."

"Sure, let me print out a copy. I just emailed the list to accounting," Adam answered before his face broke out in a grin. "Have you seen my new desktop?"

"What?" Will asked in confusion as he stepped away from the doorframe and into the office.

"Courtesy of _TMZ_," Adam announced happily as Will looked over at the screen.

"What the hell!" Will exclaimed as he saw a photo of Elle and himself trying on hats the day before.

Adam laughed. "I'm guessing you didn't see anyone with a camera."

"We were at _Disneyland_, everyone was carrying a camera," Will said in exasperation.

"Then why are you so surprised?" Adam laughed.

"They just had to post that picture of me trying on that stupid hat," Will complained as he sat down in an empty chair.

"I know this is hard for you to believe, but this is actually good for your image," Adam declared.

"You can't be serious. How can a photo like that help my image?" Will asked.

"You take yourself way too seriously. This photo makes you look like a normal guy having fun with his wife. People can relate to that. Look at some of the comments they've posted," Adam said as he turned his attention back to his computer.

"Wow! I think that's the first time I've ever seen him smile," Adam said as he scrolled down to the next comment. "He doesn't look like he's heading to a funeral for a change."

"Let me see that," Will said as he got up and looked at the screen. "I guess his new wife removed the stick from his butt."

Adam tried to stifle his laughter, but Will gave him an annoyed look anyway.

"What? I didn't write it. But it's obvious that the public sees this as a positive change," Adam said as he grabbed the donations list from the printer and handed it to Will.

Will sighed, "Whatever. As long as this doesn't create any problems, I don't care."

As Will was about to walk out the door, Adam asked, "Since you were willing to put on the hat, how do you feel about costumes? Is there any chance you'd be willing to dress up as a gorilla?"

Will turned and glared at him in response. Adam quickly held up his hands and said, "I just thought it would be good PR if you went over to the children's hospital, dressed as a gorilla, and handed out bananas."

When Will didn't say anything, Adam continued, "Bananas are healthier than candy, and can you just imagine all the joy you'll bring to their poor little lives."

Will leaned against the doorframe and replied, "You're right. I think that's a great idea."

"You do?" Adam asked in shock.

"Uh huh, set it up for tomorrow. I'll be stuck in meetings all day, so you can go in my place." Will was about to leave when he turned back and said, "Oh, and make sure you bring enough bananas," to a speechless Adam.

As Will walked away, his smile quickly vanished when he realized Adam would probably relish in his role as an ape, considering how much he loved to monkey around. No doubt he'd return and request for this visit to become a weekly occurrence. As Will started to examine the list of donor recipients, his mind couldn't help but return to thoughts of the children's hospital, and the last days of his mother's life. Adam, though ridiculous at times, was right. You couldn't put a price on bringing a little joy into these children's lives.

As Will sat down and remembered his mother, Elle was equally consumed with thoughts of her father. She sat typing at her desk when she finally decided to pick up the phone, and dialed. To her relief, Jane answered on the second ring.

"Hey Jane," Elle greeted.

"Hey Elle, how's everything?" Jane asked.

"Good," Elle paused as she tried to think of something to say. "Have you downloaded the pictures from Charlotte's wedding yet? I wanted to see the shots of Katie and Lydia's bridal smackdown."

"No, but Mary heard some guy with a video camera saying he planned to put it on _YouTube_," Jane replied.

Elle laughed, "Oh great. What did he plan to label it as? Bennets Behaving Badly?"

"Oh, no! You don't think he'd actually put our names down, do you?" Jane asked in embarrassment.

"Nah, he'll probably just label it as the Terrible Twosome . . . or the Twin Tackle . . . or the Bouquet Brawl . . . or the . . ."

"I get the picture. So . . . what's up? I can tell something's on your mind, and it's not the title of Katie and Lydia's greatest hits," Jane said.

"Uw! Katie and Lydia's Greatest Hits! That's a good one. Get it? Hits!" Elle exclaimed.

"Elle," Jane said in her annoyingly sweet and patient voice, that always got her to spill.

"I was just wondering if you had a chance to talk to Dad. You know, if he said anything to you about me and Will?" she asked.

"Well, after the wedding, I did ask if he was satisfied with what he observed," Jane began.

"And what did he say?" Elle asked.

"He said it was very obvious you were comfortable around each other, but he didn't see anything that convinced him you were in love," Jane explained.

When Elle didn't say anything, Jane asked if she was still there.

"Yeah, I'm still here, and I know what I have to do," she said before the sisters eventually ended the call.

* * *

_I want to thank all of you for all the prayers and well wishes that you have sent me on behalf of my Grandfather. The last few months have been rough. We almost lost him twice, and the stroke has taken a huge toll on his body. But, somehow, he managed to pull through. He's regained his ability to speak, and is working to regain the use of his other hand. _

_We don't know what the future holds, but at least we have this time with him. All the comfort and support that I've received from all of you has meant so much. I can not thank you enough for all your kindness._

_Love Always,_

_Lila :D _


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Elle left her office building, and made her way down to the coffeehouse at the end of the block. These daily visits had become her morning ritual. Every morning, at roughly the same time, she would take the short walk during her 15 minute break. After sitting at a desk for a few hours, Elle cherished any opportunity to stretch her legs. As it happened, she somehow managed to discover the little coffeehouse during her first week on job.

After stepping inside, Elle quickly scanned the menu above the cash register, trying to decide which delicious coffee combination she'd try next. Eventually she decided. "I'll have the Hazelnut Mocha," she told the cashier before handing over the money.

"I'm gonna need another shot of espresso to wake me up, because this has to be a dream," she heard from behind, before turning to find George Wickham standing directly in front of her.

"George! What are you doing here!" she asked in complete shock.

George seemed surprised by her reaction, and her obvious discomfort in seeing him, but quickly recovered before flashing her a flirtatious grin. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I forgot you startled easily, but I thought that was only when you were lost in a good book."

Elle, not feeling the need to apologize to the man who had lied to her for months, repeated her question in a gentler tone. "Uh . . . what are you doing here?"

"I just had a meeting with my agent and was in the mood for a little caffeine," he said as he raised his cup to show her proof.

"And of all the thousands of coffeehouses in L. A., you just happened to choose this one? The one right next to my office?" she asked skeptically, remembering Will's prediction.

He shrugged innocently and smiled before declaring, "I didn't know you worked around here. It must be fate."

Elle raised an eyebrow in disbelief before asking, "Why would fate go to so much trouble?"

George ignored her question as he grabbed her coffee from the cashier. "Let's grab a table."

"I can't," Elle said as she attempted to retrieve her coffee. "I have to get back to work."

"You can talk for a couple of minutes. Come on . . . I've missed you. We used to be such good friends," he insisted.

Elle sat down at the table that George now occupied, and grabbed her coffee. "I wouldn't say that. We were friendly, but there were a lot of things I didn't know about you."

"Like what?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, I never knew you had a girlfriend until you got engaged," she reminded him.

George was somber for a moment before he replied, "You're right. I didn't tell you about her because I was still trying to work things out. But, ultimately, I couldn't go through with it."

"Yeah, I heard you broke up. Sorry," she added to be polite, though she doubted he was broken hearted about the situation.

"Thanks. It was hard, but it was for the best. You shouldn't marry someone when your thoughts are consumed by someone else," George said as he gazed into her eyes.

Elle didn't like the sound of that, nor did she like the way George was looking at her. "Sorry, but I really have to go."

"Wait," he said as he grabbed her hand, stopping her from getting up. She quickly pulled her hand back.

"What?" she asked, trying her best not to be rude.

"Love, or losing love, can make people do stupid things . . . act irrationally or impulsively, but in the end, there is always an opportunity to make things right," he said with an air of wisdom she knew he did not posses.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out for you," she replied before looking at her watch.

"It's getting there. I'm sure one day soon I'll have my own happily ever after. How about you?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What about me?" she asked as she tried to hide her annoyance.

"I couldn't help but hear, read, and see, all the changes that have happened in your life recently," he commented.

He obviously wanted, or felt he deserved, some type of explanation as to why she married his mortal enemy. She wasn't going to give him one.

"I got married," she said with smile and a light hearted shrug before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I heard," he said, hoping to detect some sign of regret. He found none.

Elle felt no need to elaborate, so George continued, "I heard you married Darcy in Vegas."

"Yup," she said with a nod as she took another sip of her coffee. She felt like getting up and leaving, but feared George would interpret that as a sign that her marriage was in trouble, or she regretted her decision.

"I didn't know the two of you were dating," he remarked.

"We weren't," she replied truthfully.

"But you married him anyway?" he asked.

Instead of stating the obvious, Elle just flashed him her wedding band before taking another sip of her coffee.

There was a moment of silence before George finally spoke. "Will always had the luxury of buying whatever he wanted. I'm surprised he didn't bother to buy you a ring with a stone."

Elle looked at her thin, diamond encrusted wedding band, before replying, "I picked it out." After a moment, she continued, "Will is fortunate enough to afford many things in life, but he didn't buy me. Goodbye George," she said as she got up to leave.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," George said as he grabbed her arm.

"Oh really? What did you mean?" she asked as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

George looked around and noticed a few curious glances before motioning Elle to step outside. Once the door was firmly shut behind them he began again.

"You can't blame me for being upset. One minute you're saying how you can't stand the guy, the next you find out I'm engaged and you run off and marry him," George complained.

Elle gasped. "My marriage has nothing to do with you! I got married in April, and your engagement had been announced months ago. So don't act like I married Will as some sort of knee jerk reaction to finding out you were engaged!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel. The guy has robbed me of everything I've ever wanted in life!" George proclaimed.

Elle shook her head in disbelief. "Will has never taken anything from you. Your godfather wanted you to have an education, and you preferred the money instead. When you didn't get what you wanted, you lied about going to school so you could get your hands on that money."

"That money was put aside for me!" George argued.

"Don't blame Will for obeying his father's wishes. Any attorney would have done the same," she insisted.

"So it's also a coincidence that he went after you?" George persisted.

"How dare you! This has nothing to do with me. If Will was really out to hurt you as you claim, wouldn't he have gone after your fiancée?" she asked.

George was quiet for a moment before he finally replied, "All it took was one look at us laughing together at that bookstore and he decided to go after you."

"Give me a break! If Will had chosen to marry someone else, you'd still find a problem with whomever he chose. You're so envious of what he has, that you'd find any excuse to claim he's wronged you, and that whatever he has should have been yours instead," she argued.

George shook his head, "You'll never understand."

"No, I think I understand perfectly," she replied.

George growled in frustration before he admitted, "This is not what I came here for."

"Why did you come?" she asked.

He shrugged as he contemplated his answer. "I just thought we should talk . . . since we'll be seeing a lot of each other this summer."

"What? Why's that?" she asked in confusion.

"Lydia's enrolled in my acting workshop at Brighton this summer, remember?" he said with a smile, trying to ease the mood.

Elle had forgotten about Lydia's previous plans for the summer, and was grateful that her father had made other arrangements. Having Lydia spend the summer under George's supervision suddenly seemed like a bad idea.

"Lydia's not going. My dad signed the twins up for an SAT preparation course instead," she informed him.

"What!" George asked in complete shock, letting the charming mask he'd had in place slip away.

Elle took in his stunned reaction, and couldn't help but think his disappointment had nothing to do with any amusement he might have found in watching Lydia's interpretation of Lady MacBeth.

"He thinks the girls need to focus on their studies if they plan to graduate with decent grades, and I happen to agree with him," she added.

"But . . . but you got to get him to change his mind," he stammered.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because . . . well . . . because," he stuttered, obviously at a loss for words.

Elle stared at him curiously as she tried to figure out what type of scheme he had concocted. Knowing he would just lie if she questioned him further, she decided to leave. Will's predictions had obviously been correct. George was definitely up to no good.

"I've got to get back to the office," she said as she turned and walked away.

"Wait . . . wait!" George persisted as he started walking with her.

"What do you want, George?" Elle asked, losing all her patience.

"I just wanted to say . . . there's still time," he answered.

"Time for what?" she asked as she picked up her pace.

"Time to fix things," he elaborated.

Elle stopped walking and gave him a look of total annoyance.

"People make mistakes. There's nothing that can't be undone," he continued.

"What? Are you trying to . . ." she started before George cut her off.

"You jumped into marriage thinking I was taken. You married a man you couldn't stand just a couple of months ago. Don't waste years of your life in some charade just to prove a point," he implored her.

Elle's mouth fell open in shock. Did this moron really think she'd leave Will . . . for him?

"I'm not . . ." she began, before he interrupted her again.

"We still have a chance to make things right. Just think about it," he said before turning and quickly walking away.

Elle couldn't believe it! On top of everything, he was determined not to give her a chance to respond. He obviously thought if he had the last word she might actually consider his ridiculous ideas. Elle was about to yell at his retreating figure when she noticed a couple of coworkers heading towards her. On second thought, she decided not to go after him, or to yell out what she really thought about his suggestions. The last thing she wanted was anyone misinterpreting the situation.

As she returned her coworkers' greetings, she was enormously grateful that George had left without causing a scene. She didn't want Will to hear about this incident, and she didn't want him to worry that George might try something in the future. Despite what Will might think, Elle knew she could handle George Wickham, and there was no way she'd be a victim in any of his schemes.

On the way home from work, Elle thought she had George's plan all figured out. He wanted to put doubts in her head, and hoped to convince her that Will wasn't the right man for her. He wanted her to believe that they should be together, conveniently leaving Will with a broken heart, and having to deal with a public scandal and humiliation.

In order for them to be together, there would have to be a divorce, and with that, a divorce settlement. Everyone knew about their hasty wedding, and without a doubt, George realized they never signed a prenup. Though she doubted that any court in their right mind would give her half of Will's fortune, especially considering the short duration of their marriage, she was sure that George believed she would get something. Even a small percentage of the Darcy fortune would be more money than George Wickham would ever see in a lifetime, and that was the only reason he had set his sights on her.

The revenge he had been seeking against Will for the crime of being born wealthy would be complete. She was also certain that any supposed feelings he claimed to have for her, would disappear as quickly as the money did. She couldn't help but wonder what role he had planned for Lydia in his scheme. Did he hope to use Lydia as an excuse to see her, and set his plan into motion? Or did he plan to use Lydia as a source of information, since she couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life? Maybe he had planned to manipulate her the same way he had manipulated Georgie, believing Elle would give Lydia money if she asked?

Whatever the case, Elle was eternally grateful that her father had made other arrangements for the twins, so she would never have to find out. As Elle maneuvered the streets of L. A., all she could do was think about how fortunate she had been. At one time, she had considered Will one step above a convicted felon, and she would have believed anything George Wickham would have said. She couldn't help but shiver as she realized how wrong she had been, and wondered what life would have been like if it hadn't been for that fateful night in Vegas.

Would she still hate Will? Would she have fallen for more of George's lies? Would she ever have looked past Will's faults to see the man he really was?

It scared her to think she wouldn't have. She didn't believe in fate, or in soul mates, but she couldn't imagine anyone else making her feel the way Will did. Nor could she imagine what life would have had in store for them, if they had not married the way they had.

These thoughts continued to race through her head as she walked in the house and found Will in their bedroom. Without a word, she threw her arms around his neck and brought her lips up to his. If her actions caught him by surprise, he didn't show it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, savoring the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Will smiled and said, "Do I have to ask what brought this on?"

Elle shook her head and smiled before planting another kiss on his lips. "Just thought it was one of the perks of marrying such a kind and handsome man."

Will smiled and said, "You know another perk to marrying a smart man? I have great ideas," he grinned as he scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

"Really? Well, you married the right woman, because I love to learn, so tell me all your ideas," she smiled.

"I'd rather show you," he said as he unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and ran the tip of his nose along her collar bone, before planting a kiss on her neck.

"A demonstration . . . even better," she breathed as she felt his warm breath against her skin, and ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Will was absolutely elated as the two of them sat down to dinner. He never knew marriage would be like this. He never knew he could feel like this. Words could not describe how good it felt to come home from work to the woman that he loved. A woman who could take him completely by surprise, and induce him into letting his guard down.

Will had always been forced to have some type of shield in place in order to perform his role as CEO, company spokesman, boss, brother and guardian. At a young age, he learned he should always keep a straight face and shield his emotions when addressing the people he was responsible for. He was supposed to solve problems before anyone else knew they existed, and he had grown accustomed to the barriers he put between himself and others.

Elle was the only one who had stripped all those layers of armor away, and was the first to see who he truly was inside. The thought of being that vulnerable had always scared him, and had made him believe he wasn't the marrying kind. He never thought he'd find a woman who he could be totally honest with. Instead, it had always been his belief that good husbands kept barriers in place to protect their wives from unnecessary stress. Good husbands were supposed to take care of their family, and make sure the burdens fell directly on their shoulders.

At the onset of their marriage, Will still believed this to be true, and had planned to keep that barrier firmly in place. After all, Elle was young, and not used to this kind of life. Of course she would need his protection against the media, and anyone else who chose to question her role as his wife. He had been ready to shield his wife from any negativity, only to find out his wife seemed perfectly capable of handling everything on her own.

Instead of getting angry at the paparazzi, she laughed off their ridiculous questions, and managed to charm some of her naysayers at the same time! She seemed to be adjusting to her new life, and all the responsibilities that came with it. As he saw her adjust to her new role, the shield that he had planned to keep firmly in place had slowly slipped away until it no longer existed. Somehow Elle had managed to get him to let go of all his defenses, and that trust they had built was what he cherished most about their marriage. The weight he carried on his shoulders had been lifted, and he no longer believed that discussing life's pitfalls with his wife was a sign of weakness.

The love and friendship they had built felt like a breath of fresh air, and he never realized his responsibilities had been suffocating him all these years. He was finally living life in pursuit of his own happiness.

"Why are you smiling?" Elle asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Do I need a reason? I thought you'd know exactly what put the smile on my face," Will said flirtatiously.

"No . . . you just seemed lost in thought. I didn't realize you were reliving what happened earlier," she finished, as she saw Figaro saunter into the dinning room.

Will noticed the feline as well, and frowned when Figaro happily made his way over to his side of the table.

"No," Will said sternly, as the cat began his ritual begging routine.

"How was your day?" Will asked as he returned his attention to his wife.

Elle thought about it for a second, before she finally replied, "Uneventful."

Will arched his eyebrow, causing Elle to amend her statement. "Well, that is . . . until I got home."

Will nodded in satisfaction and she continued, "How was your day?"

Figaro started to rub against Will's legs while Will tried his best to ignore him. "A lot of things happened today. It started with Adam dressed up as a gorilla."

"A gorilla!" Elle sputtered as she put her drink down and dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah. Adam had suggested that I dress up as a gorilla to hand out bananas at the children's hospital. I said it was a good idea, but I was too busy to do it, so he should take my place. In the end, we arranged for a few other surprises for the kids as well. Nothing big, but hopefully it cheered up their day a little."

"Wow. That was nice of you. How did it go?" she asked.

"Well, we had arranged for stuff we thought the younger children might enjoy. What really surprised me was the number of teenagers that were there. We weren't prepared for that. People always seem to talk about the children that are going through cancer, but no one ever seems to mention the teenagers. I felt really bad in the end because most of them just stood around and watched," Will replied.

"That's sad, but you still did a good thing," Elle said encouragingly.

Figaro, having given up on his first tactic, placed himself at Will's feet, before rolling onto his back and playfully waving his paws in the air.

Will completely ignored him as he continued, "I took a walk around and noticed they had tons of stuff for little kids, but not a lot for someone who is Georgie's age. I couldn't imagine having to cope with a sickness and not having anything there to help distract, or entertain me."

Elle regarded her husband for a moment, and realized he had something up his sleeve. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Will gave her a surprised look, pleased that she was in tune with how his mind worked. "I went back to the office and called the only teenager I know, Georgie. She gave me a ton of great ideas, and we decided we wanted to dedicate this project to the memory of our mother."

Figaro let out a light meow as he sat next to Will's chair, and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

They both ignored him as Elle said, "That sounds wonderful."

Will nodded, "Georgie was so excited about the whole thing, that she decided to come home a few weeks early."

"Early? What about her classes?" Elle asked.

Will shook his head and said, "She had originally planned to go to the south of France for a few weeks after school was out. Now she wants to come straight home."

"Oh, so she'll be home soon?" Elle asked.

Will nodded, "Probably on the first plane she can catch after she finishes her final exams. She said the south of France will always be there, and I think she's anxious to meet you. Besides, it's probably a good idea to have a teenager here to approve of all our plans before we set them in motion."

Elle looked down at her plate as a thought occurred to her. "I know three other teenagers that could help."

Will looked up in surprise, "Your sisters?"

She nodded.

"Do you honestly think they'll help?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Mary would be happy to do it," she said assuredly.

"And the twins?" he asked skeptically.

"Just leave it to me. After I talk with them, they'll be fighting each other to see who gets in the door first," she said confidently.

Elle also realized this would be a great excuse to talk to her father. She knew her actions had set a bad example for her younger sisters, and this was the perfect opportunity to be a positive role model.

"Speaking of which, Charles mentioned he'd be spending the weekend up in Montecito with Jane, and asked if we wanted to join him," he announced.

Elle had not imagined meeting with her father so soon, but realized this was not a situation they could resolve over the phone.

"Sure. If that's okay with you," she answered.

Will was about to reply when Figaro let out a very loud and disgruntled meow. Will looked down at the cat and said, "What? Oh, do you want this?" he asked as he stabbed a piece of meat with his fork, and waved it an inch above Figaro's face.

Figaro was about to pounce on the juicy morsel when Will pulled the fork away and stuck it in his mouth instead.

"Cats don't eat people food," he said sternly.

"Will! Don't taunt him!" Elle chastised.

"Why? Maybe he'll learn not to beg at the table. Ow!" he screamed as Figaro stuck his nails into Will's leg.

"That's why," Elle answered.

_

* * *

_

_Hi, I know it's been a long time. Several of you have emailed me to find out what was going on. For those of you who don't know, last fall three of my family members were diagnosed with cancer, all within a couple of weeks of each other. Yeah, I know, unbelievable, right? _

_No one is ever prepared when this happens to one person you love, let alone three. At the time, I thought about posting a message on my profile page, but I really didn't know what to say. I certainly never thought it would take me this long to update, though not for the reasons you probably think._

_Yes, there has been a lot going on sense last fall: surgeries, treatments, traveling to visit family members, and sadly, a funeral. However, the reason I haven't updated is what I could only describe as my state of mind. When all this was happening, I couldn't think of anything that would make you laugh or smile. That's the only reason I wrote this story. I simply wanted to entertain you. _

_Just to give you an idea of my state of mind these last few months, I've outlined this huge story about how different members of a family deal with the death of a loved one. I'm a person who hates angst, and who hates to make people cry. But my thoughts have been so consumed with this subject that a whole story has developed in my head about it._

_That being said, I didn't want my current state of mind to ruin this story that you all seem to love so much. Every time I've tried to write these last few months, it just seemed bland and you deserve better than that. _

_This story is completely outlined, and I've always known exactly what is going to happen from now until the ending. By the way, the children's hospital part was always meant to be in the story, I didn't add it because of what is happening with my family (I know that must seem hard to believe). _

_Anyway, when I told Debra Anne, my beta, about all this last fall she said maybe I could try to find some good in all this, and I have. I can definitely say this has brought us all closer together as a family. My family is so huge, and spread across several states, that it's easy to lose track of everyone. Since this all happened, we've all been calling each other regularly to make sure everyone is okay. _

_I can even find good when it comes to my uncle's funeral. Even though we were all heartbroken and shedding tears, one of the things I remember most, and try to focus on, is all the love we felt that day. All the hugs and kisses we gave each other, and all the ones we received from our friends who came to comfort us. So I want to thank all of you who sent me emails and private messages. I want to apologize to anyone who sent a review, and who was hoping for a response and didn't receive one. Some weeks were really hectic, and I felt too much time had passed to send a reply when I finally had a chance to read them. _

_I can't tell you how much all your messages mean to me, and I hope that person who threatened to jump off a cliff if I didn't post an update had a change of heart, LOL. I've had enough sadness these last few months, so I'm trying to do what Debra Anne said and focus on the good. I didn't tell you all this to make anyone sad or feel sorry for me._

_So if you liked the chapter please let me know, and if you didn't that's okay too. I know this is probably not one of my best. Hope you all are safe, healthy and happy!_

_Love,_

_Lila _

_**Much Thanks To Debra Anne For All Her Help**_


End file.
